


Lunatic Cage: Melancholy of the Azure Paradise

by Sylphi



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguity, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friendship, Manipulation, Mystery, POV Multiple, Self-Discovery, Unreliable Narrator, Vague Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphi/pseuds/Sylphi
Summary: Yorihime has always been a proud Lunarian. As such, she will gladly defend the Lunar Capital from its enemies and impurities with her very life. However, a certain revelation about her past will cause her to question everything she thought she once knew.Meanwhile, a new Lunarian conspiracy threatens to disturb Eientei's peace, forcing Eirin to finally be on the move. Moreover, the gap youkai, Yukari, and the troublesome celestial, Tenshi, have somehow gotten themselves involved in Lunarian affairs.Will this mismatched cast of traditional enemies and awkward past relationships get along well enough to solve these new mysteries?





	1. Sisters of the Lunatic Kingdom

The Lunar Capital stood brilliantly as ever amidst the backdrop of a starry night sky. It's a legendary city where the present, future, and past converge. A world where ancient traditions push the path to the future. Even the city's architecture is a mixture of modern skyscrapers and ancient temples, houses, shrines, castles, and palaces.

Its citizens, the Lunarians, have a diverse range of occupation. Some are meant to work on the city’s maintenance. Some are artists who aspire to create the next great work. Some are scientists who aim to discover great inventions and unlock the secrets of the universe. And more. Meanwhile, the heavenly gods watch over the city, reveling in the magnificence of the pure land. Finally, there’s also the all-too-familiar poundings of the rabbits.

Such is the daily routine of the Lunar Capital. The Lunarians certainly enjoy their life free of impurities. A life free from death and decay. A life where they escape the fate of those "lowly earthlings," giving them all the time in the world to endlessly focus on their crafts.

It’s almost easy to forget that it was only a while ago when the capital was threatened by the vengeful Junko. Yet, the capital has already continued on with its perpetual state.

However, not everyone has forgotten about it... not everyone has moved on.

 

Thus, Watatsuki no Yorihime walks along the streets of the capital. Today, she intends on spending most of the day training again. Like yesterday. And the day before that. 

As she thought about the recent events, the moon princess clenched her fists. 

The incident made her realize just how fragile the capital can be, despite how it looks on the surface. It made her realize how everything can easily be taken away.

_“It’s useless! It's all useless! Even after all this time, I am still lacking... Lady Yagokoro would be very disappointed in me…”_ She cursed her powerlessness, recalling how she wasn’t able to do anything when the capital was threatened. 

For as long as she can remember, she has failed time and time again. Her former master, Eirin Yagokoro, had left and betrayed the moon. Since then, she failed to gain anyone else's acknowledgment. Furthermore, she hasn't made any progress in capturing her old master, the traitor. In fact, she refused to do so. Thus, she lost the trust of her own people. And, most importantly, the safety of the moon has been compromised several times as a consequence of her carelessness. 

She can’t help but wonder… has she even improved at all?

_“Even so… I have to keep on improving. I just have to... I have to protect the world Lady Yagokoro created… no matter the cost.”_

In spite of her uncertainties, she was able to cast away her lingering doubts with this conviction.

And thanks to that same conviction, she was able to block out the unpleasant glares that were directed towards her, along with the hisses of insults. "The traitor's conspirators," "the moon's biggest shame," "the downfall of the moon," they said of her.  

Amidst the harsh whispers, she felt someone’s body pressed against her back, and a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist.

“Hello, Yorihime~.” Her elder sister, Watatsuki no Toyohime, greeted cheerfully. 

“Hello, sister.”

“Hmm. Are you off training again?" asked Toyohime, releasing her younger sister from her hold. "Hm, hm. How diligent but you should take it easy sometimes.”

“We don’t have that luxury, sister! We were careless last time, and look what happened! If it weren't for Lady Kishin and Lady Yagokoro… a-and those earthlings... ”

“You always worry over everything, Yorihime. Hmmm… you know what? Forget about your training. You should come with me today. Relax a little.”

“Did… you even listen to what I was saying?” Yorihime let out a heavy sigh. “Who am I kidding… of course not.”

“I understand your concerns, but there’s nothing wrong with taking it easy once in a while~.”

“Once in a while? But you’re always way too relaxed, sister! You’re always _taking it_   _easy_ _!_ ”

“Just come with me today, okay?”

Yorihime just barely managed to stop herself from groaning. 

“Fine... It’s not like I have a choice anyway. You’ll just keep pestering me until I say yes. So, where do you want to go?”

Toyohime clasped her hands together and let out a gleaming smile.

“The usual!”

* * *

 

As Yorihime expected, “the usual” turned out to be the Sea of Tranquility. For the two of them, it has a rather special charm. It’s the place where they often come to visit in secret.

While visiting the Sea of Tranquility isn’t necessarily forbidden, it could easily arouse suspicion for someone in their position. It goes without saying that it’s an open secret that they still hold plenty of respect and admiration for their former master. And while it's their duty as leaders of the emissaries to monitor earth, one could simply accuse them of going down on earth and colluding with the traitor. In other words, they're stuck in a job no one even allows them to do properly.

Nevertheless, they're here to "relax" today. They stared at the sea which bears no impurities. Along with that view, there’s the blue planet and its reflection on the sea.

“The blue planet... It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Toyohime remarked.

“Yes… only if you look at that planet from the outside. Inside, that planet is poisoned by impurity. It’s a world of death and decay. With that knowledge in mind, it's hard to think of that planet as beautiful.”

“Yes, indeed.” Toyohime agreed. Then, her lips curled into a mischievous smile. “It’s also the world Lady Yagokoro has chosen to live in.”

Yorihime frowned. There’s nothing she can say to refute that... no matter how much she wants to deny it.

 

“Hmph. Yagokoro is a foolish woman.”

An exquisite-sounding voice expressed behind them.

A voice that sent chills down their spine.

They froze in their tracks and widen their eyes.

It’s been a while since they heard that voice, but it’s a voice they know too well.

They turned around and bowed their heads in respect towards the figure standing before them.

Standing in front of them… is none other than Tsukuyomi.

“L-Lord Tsukuyomi!” 

He has long black hair that extends down to his waist and pale skin. A silver band was wrapped around the top of his forehead, containing crescent-shaped jewelry in the middle. He wears black robes decorated by several silver ornaments. His appearance can appropriately be described as someone who can pass as both a handsome man and a beautiful woman. Ultimately, he's thought to be the night's most alluring figure.

Despite his beauty, he also emits a very frightening aura. Perhaps, he’s even more intimidating than Eirin. Even the well-trained poise of the sisters easily falter before his presence. 

“W-What are you doing here, Lord Tsukuyomi?!” Yorihime asked nervously.

“Am I not allowed where I wish to be?”

Yorihime gulped. “N-No. Not at all! Of course not! I-I mean… that’s not what I meant!”

“I should be the one asking you this. Why are you two here?” He turned their own question on them.

“Ah… well, you see… umm…”

Even Toyohime who’s always so composed and in control of the situation was at lost for words. 

“I was the one who invited Yorihime here.” She admitted. If she’s to get into trouble, she hopes that Yorihime will be spared, at least. Then, she finally managed to come up with an explanation. “And well… we wanted to take a look at the impure planet. We wanted to remind ourselves what we’re fighting against. It would make us even more productive in our duties. Besides, it's in our job description to monitor the situation on earth every once in a while, is it not?”

“Hmph. Is that so? Well, I came because there is something I wish to ask of you.” Tsukuyomi revealed. “Along with Kishin.”

Yorihime and Toyohime’s nervous gaze crossed one another’s. Neither of them has an idea where this is leading to. Did something happen, perhaps?

Thus, they waited until Sagume arrived. Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long.

Soon, she descended down on the moon’s surface, appearing before them.

“Lord Tsukuyomi. How may I be of service?” She asked as soon as she touched down.

Tsukuyomi took a few moments before he spoke.

“I wish to speak with Yagokoro. Take me to where she is.”

Upon hearing his words, the other three almost collapsed from shock. As if the sisters weren’t anxious enough already. Even Sagume wasn’t able to maintain her trademark composure, and she appears visibly tense.

This was the last thing they expected to hear.

“I advice you don’t even bother with lying and tell me that you have yet to discover Yagokoro’s whereabouts. I’m already aware that the three of you have paid visits to the traitor before.” He added for good measure.

His words caused them to flinch.

They’re at lost about they should do. No matter how hard they look, there’s no escaping from this situation. It almost feels like Tsukuyomi is testing their loyalty... are they more loyal to the moon? Or Eirin Yagokoro?

 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Are you disobeying my command?”

“What… do you intend to do, Lord Tsukuyomi?” Sagume managed to ask.

“I don’t intend on capturing Yagokoro. Nor do I intend on causing her harm, if that’s what you’re worried about,” assured Tsukuyomi. “There’s merely something I wish to discuss with her. Nothing more, nothing less.”

"You should have mentioned that from the start, my lord..." 

Sagume regained her composure and carefully thought over his words. She considered her options. Refusing Tsukuyomi's command is simply not an option. However, can his words be trusted? If not, will she be able to rely on her ability to "fix" the situation? Then, after considering her options, she finally reached a decision. She took a deep breath and turned to Toyohime. She gave her a nod, signaling the princess to go ahead and transport them to Eientei.

“Are you sure about this, Lady Kishin?”

Sagume gave her another nod.

 “Very well. Please, allow me to rely on your judgment once again.”

 

Toyohime composed herself. 

She formed a path between the mountain and the sea... the earth and the moon... connecting them together.

Hence, a portal opened up before them.

Without wasting a second, Tsukuyomi stepped in. He was closely followed by Sagume.

Yorihime hesitated before she entered. “What’s going to happen now, sister?”

“I don’t know. But I’m certain it will all work out, somehow."

“That doesn't sound too comforting...”

"Well, if everything goes horribly wrong, we can always rely on Lady Kishin~."

"I suppose..."

And with that, the sisters stepped in.

They didn’t know, however, that this moment could be the last time they’re allowed to step foot on the moon.


	2. A Lunatic Princess' Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a routine trip to the human village with Reisen turned out to be a long day for Yorihime... especially after she ran into the notorious delinquent celestial.

After spending a good portion of the day selling and distributing Eirin’s medicine, Yorihime and Reisen exited the human village.

Earlier today, Tsukuyomi, Sagume, and the Watatsuki sisters arrived in Eientei. Naturally, the residents of Eientei were surprised over Tsukuyomi's presence. Unlike the other three who have already visited before, this was their first encounter with him after more than a millennia. Reisen, in particular, appeared traumatized, and she briefly passed out from the shock. Regardless, Eirin and Kaguya still welcomed him, albeit with caution.

Before Eirin and Tsukuyomi’s discussion began, Toyohime insisted Yorihime go assist with Reisen's chores, stating it as both a "fee" for Eientei's "hospitality" and an opportunity for the workaholic princess to "relax and explore a little.” In other words, Yorihime believes Toyohime was treating her like a child again.

The younger Watatsuki grumbled over her status as the little sister. No matter how much time pass, it will always remain an unchanging truth.

Hence, the reason why she spent most of the day walking around the village with Reisen.

 

As they start to make their way back to Eientei, Yorihime took a bite from one of the five dango sticks she’s holding. Three sticks have already been emptied.

“Do you like them? They’re delicious, right?” asked Reisen.

Yorihime shook her head. “Not at all. I don’t like earthling food. Their taste is immensely lackluster compared to those on the moon.”

“Oh, reeeally?” Reisen let out a knowing grin. “Why are you eating them with such a delightful expression, then?!”

Yorihime’s face flushed slightly. “... that’s because I’m hungry… hunger compels you to enjoy anything you eat regardless of the taste… and since I’m currently on earth, I can’t be picky about what I eat now, can I?”

Reisen giggled. She knew the moon princess liked them, but she didn’t want to admit it due to her pride as a lunarian.

 

“Anyway, how have you been, Reisen? Have you gotten what you wanted after you left the moon?” asked Yorihime once she finished eating the remaining dango.

The rabbit was a little surprised by the princess’ question. She had never started up a conversation like this during her previous visits. Reisen never expected her to care about her well-being, either. Not to mention, while it may be a harmless question, it could also lead to unpleasant topics. So, the rabbit might have preferred to avoid it altogether.

Nevertheless, she was asked. Thus, she answered.

“It’s been alright, I guess,” the rabbit started. “I suppose I have been making more friends lately, although it took us a while to open up to the rest of Gensokyo. Unfortunately, there are so many annoying people here. For instance, there’s that flames-for-brain jerk who likes insulting and fighting the princess,” she revealed with a frown. “There are also a bunch of other jerks who causes trouble for everyone. And thanks to those troublesome jerks, master would sometimes send me to investigate and solve the incidents they caused, which is annoying because they give me even more work to do! But, overall, it hasn’t been terrible,” then, she smiled confidently, “And you know what?! I’ve become so much more reliable and competent now!”

“I see. I suppose you have been enjoying the earth, then.”

“Well, yeah. For the most part.”

“Even though this world is full of impurity?”

“Yes, I am happy here. This impure land may be harsh sometimes, but there’s never a dull moment here on earth! And to tell you the truth, I consider myself to be an earth rabbit now! The earth rabbit who's known as Reisen Udongein Inaba!” The rabbit declared with conviction.

Yorihime was taken aback. She had known Reisen as a meek rabbit if not cowardly. She can’t help but wonder… what happened to that Reisen? Have impurities changed her?

“You have changed a lot, Reisen.”

The rabbit nods in agreement. “I suppose so! I understand how you may feel about this, but... I don’t think change is a bad thing at all! You see, I went through so much self-improvement ever since I arrived on earth. I became a much better individual as a result!”

“Do you honestly believe that?” challenged the lunarian, growing annoyed by the rabbit’s earthly enthusiasm.

“Of course! And besides, if I stayed on the moon, I, along with the other rabbits, would have continued living a life full of mistreatment because of a crime I didn’t even commit! In retrospect, I wonder who would be willing to keep living like that?!” The rabbit shot back.

Reisen was surprised that she was able to talk back to the moon princess like that without hesitation. However, she’s determined not to let the princess undermine her development. Moreover, it made her feel unpleasant when the princess looked down on earth. Once upon a time, she may have shared the same sentiment. But, earth is her home now!

“That’s because of your original master’s crime! It’s all because of Lady Chang’e! If you want to blame anyone for the rabbits' situation on the moon, blame her! For she has committed an _unforgivable crime_ _!_ ” retorted Yorihime.

“But even before then, the lunarians already looked down on us rabbits! We were already treated badly!” countered Reisen. “Lady Chang’e has always been a kind friend to us! They’re just using her ‘crime’ as an excuse to justify treating the rabbits as slaves! Besides, it’s not fair to punish us! As I said, we have nothing to do with her crime!”

Yorihime showed a moment of hesitation.

“That’s all the lunarian authorities ever do!” The rabbit pressed on. “They take advantage of everything to justify their selfish intentions! W-With all due respect, princess… don’t you think they’re also taking advantage of you?!”

Yorihime’s expression darkened. She gave Reisen a sharp glare, daring her to continue if she can.

Reisen gulped and fidgeted due to the sheer intensity of the glare.

The rabbit knew she’s treading a very thin line, but there’s no turning back now.

As she feared, a supposedly harmless question to start a conversation did lead to unpleasant topics, after all.

So, composing herself, she took a deep breath before she began.

“I-I know you have never been well-liked by the authorities and even most of the public because of your connection to master who betrayed the moon. T-That’s why you and Lady Toyohime were elected to take over the position as leaders of the emissaries. No one else wanted that position as it’s the closest to earth’s impurities, which everyone avoids! So, they’re content having you and Lady Toyohime do all the dirty work everyone else doesn’t want to do! Don’t you find it strange, princess? You were given a position with such responsibility despite being untrustworthy. I-I mean, if a mere rabbit can tell, then surely y-”

“That’s enough, rabbit! You don’t know what you’re talking about! Has this impure land poisoned your mind to the point you can thoughtlessly utter ludicrous statements?!"

Yorihime was glaring at her dangerously more than ever.

This was a cue for Reisen to stop. Anything else said would probably end badly for her.

Perhaps, questioning the true nature of the duty Yorihime takes great pride in was going too far, regardless whether there's some truth to her speculation.

So, the rabbit stayed silent.

Neither of them said anything else as they continued walking in awkward silence.

* * *

 

As they’re nearing the bamboo forest, the heavy silence still remained. At least, it was like that until a certain celestial appeared before them. A blue-haired celestial who descended from the skies, standing on top of a keystone. 

“You’re that celestial,” Reisen noted. "What are you doing here?”

The celestial ignores her and gives Yorihime a hostile glare. “I overheard snippets of your conversation and it got me intrigued. So, tell me, are you one of those stuck-up lunarians?" 

“I suppose I am," answered Yorihime, folding her arms across her chest. "And who are you?”

“I am the celestial Tenshi Hinanawi!” Tenshi introduced herself, placing both hands on her hips and letting out a smug smile. “You're a lunarian, eh? Well, how about you bow down and worship me, you chauvinist!”

“Perchance, is she one of those troublesome jerks you mentioned earlier?” Yorihime asked Reisen.

“Well… she once caused trouble in Gensokyo with strange weather and earthquakes. Apparently, she did it because she was bored...” The rabbit recalled. “All in all, she's notorious for being a delinquent celestial.”

“Oh? How greedy. I wonder, is such a scum really a celestial? The heavens’ standards must have reached an all-time low.”

The celestial ignored the obvious insult and continued with her hostile glare towards the lunarian. Likewise, Yorihime glared back. Thus, they engaged in a fierce staring contest where no side dared to blink.

 

Reisen glanced back and forth between the two. _“Lunarian? Celestial? If I recall correctly, they don't exactly get along, do they?!”_

 

After a while, the celestial smiled condescendingly. “Hey, let’s put our abilities to the test, shall we? I’ve always wanted to humble you annoying lunarians and prove that we celestials are better!”

She pulled out the Sword of Hisou in its dormant state, its blade taking the form of a golden jian. Then, she aimed it towards the lunarian.

“I decline. I have no reason to fight anyone unless they’re a threat to the moon.”

“Oooh, could it be, you’re scared?”

“No. It would just be a waste of my time. Trust me. I have more than a million different ways I can defeat a weakling such as yourself.”

Tenshi appears displeased by the jibe.

“E-Excuse me?! D-Did you just call me a weakling?! Don’t you dare underestimate my abilities! I won’t let you get away with that! Come on, let’s fight! I’ll make you regret your foolish words! I’ll show you how much more superior I am!”

“Are you always this irritating? Please, just get lost.”

“And are you making excuses, perhaps? Is that it? Are you that cowardly to avoid fighting me? My, what a cowardly lunarian! As I expected, a lunarian is all talk! You all just loooove talking down on everyone, but deep down, you’re all just insecure weaklings! If you’re as strong as you act, then prove it!”

Yorihime grimaced. She knew she shouldn’t succumb to the celestial’s provocation, but against the better of her judgment, she couldn’t resist it anymore.

“Tsk! Fine! You’re asking for it!” The lunarian finally agreed, pulling out her own sword, the Blade of Gion.

“P-Princess?! Don’t tell me you’re actually going to fight her?!” 

“Reisen, I won’t let her get away insulting the lunarians’ honor. Now, please step back and get yourself out of harm’s way.”

Reisen was concerned about the potential destruction that would result from a battle between the two. But, with Yorihime’s warning, Reisen prioritized her own safety. So, the rabbit quickly scampered to a considerable distance away from the bickering lunarian and celestial.

 

Tenshi smirked. “Let’s begin, shall we?” 

Seeing her opponent ready, Yorihime stabs her sword into the ground, hoping to wipe the smirk off the celestial’s face.

“Lord Gion,” she called forth the powers of the god into her body. “Strike down this insolent celestial with your relentless blades!”

A number of blades burst out of the ground, zipping towards the celestial.

Tenshi easily maneuvered past the blades with ease utilizing the speed of the keystone. However, the swords chased her around in the air even after she dodged them. So, she uses her own sword to strike them down, while dodging them at the same time. Eventually, she was able to strike down all of the relentless blades. Afterward, her smirk grew even more confident as she charged down towards Yorihime. Similarly, the lunarian also begins her ascent towards the celestial.

They met in mid-air where their swords clashed and locked against one another. They both attempted to overpower each other with sheer strength. But, when there was no clear winner, they fell back simultaneously.

 

“Hmmm. I guess it’s time to awaken my sword!” stated Tenshi.

The Sword of Hisou’s blade disappeared, leaving only the hilt.

Subsequently, Yorihime begins to notice red mists around her. The mists gradually gathered into the Sword of Hisou’s hilt until some sort of shapeless blade of energy burst out of it.

The skies darkened. The winds grew stronger. Thunder roared. Lightning struck. And heavy rain fell down from the skies.

Furthermore, the Sword of Hisou felt unstable. It was constantly changing shape, shrinking, expanding, and bursting all over the place.

Tenshi appeared baffled by this. “H-Heh?!”

She had gathered the lunarian’s essence. The weather is supposed to be affected depending on one’s nature and the Sword of Hisou itself is supposed to target its opponent’s weakness. But, both the weather and the sword appeared unstable.

“What’s up with her?”

Tenshi had never quite experienced something like this before. It felt like there was something unstable and extraordinary about the lunarian. It felt… she has so many weakness, yet she also has no weakness at the same time?

Tenshi didn’t understand the meaning behind it.

 

In any case, the strangeness didn’t faze her and she charges straight to the lunarian again.

This time, they engaged in a fierce sword duel.

Sparks and energy burst every time their swords clashed.

Along with the darkened skies and storm, it created quite a spectacle in the sky.

Down on the surface, Reisen watched in awe.

The rabbit noticed the difference between their fighting styles. Yorihime appears composed, elegant, and efficient. On the other hand, Tenshi appears aggressive, powerful, and reckless. And yet, they continued exchanging blows, matching each other step for step, as if it was some sort of unorthodox waltz. Although, it was eventually apparent who’s the better swordsman between the two.

In spite of Tenshi’s much more versatile Sword of Hisou, Yorihime landed two strikes across the celestial’s chest.

The hits didn’t seem to have any significant effect on the celestial, however, but it did cause her to fall back.

 

“You’re quite durable,” said Yorihime, slightly impressed. “I wonder, is it because of peaches?”

“Heh. Did you honestly believe two puny strikes will deal damage to me? Please, this is nothing! I feel nothing! No, actually, it felt like a tickle!” boasted Tenshi.

Although she still remained unscathed, she did bitterly concede that she isn’t going to beat Yorihime in a sword duel. So, she tries another approach.

“Well, let’s see how you deal with this, then!” She stabbed her sword into the keystone. “Keystone Sign ‘Obliterate the Land!’”

Keystones of various sizes, from gigantic to small ones, started raining down from the skies.

Yorihime scoffs at the attempt and easily dodges them, letting them fall into the surface.

In spite of the failed attempt, another round of keystones is falling down from the skies.

“Earth Sign ‘Come Forth Into the Sky!’” shouted Tenshi. “Dodge this if you can!”

The ground shook and pillars of rocks burst out of the ground, thrusting upwards towards the lunarian.

Yorihime found herself in a situation where she was threatened to be crushed from both the keystones falling down the skies and the rock pillars from the earth, leaving her no room to escape. If she chooses to avoid one, she’ll be crushed by the other.

“Lord Atago, let your divine flames incinerate the earth!”

Therefore, she summoned the powers of Atago into her body. With the power of the god, she instantly burned down the rock pillars into ashes. And with the pillars no longer a threat, she’s able to effortlessly avoid the incoming keystones once again.

 

Yorihime gives the celestial a smirk of her own. “Is that the best you can do?”

“That was just a warm-up!”

Tenshi raised her sword in the air before aiming it towards Yorihime.

“Spirit Sign ‘Sword of Meteorological Revelation!”

Suddenly, the weather returned to a normal state.

Then, a red beam of energy burst out of the sword.

To counter, Yorihime summons the powers of Ishikori-dome.

“Ishikoridome-no-Mikoto, show us the miracle of the yata mirror once again!"

The figure of the goddess appeared above her, carrying a mirror. 

Consequently, it reflected the beam back to Tenshi. 

“HEH?!” Tenshi expressed as she barely just managed to dodge the reflected beam.

 

Tenshi glared at the lunarian.

After going through several exchanges, she’s finally starting to understand her opponent’s abilities.

“Gion, Atago, Ishikori-dome... I see. You have the ability to summon the powers of the gods. How unfair!”

“Heh. I did warn you that you didn’t stand a chance, didn’t I? Fighting me is useless. The gods are on my side.”

“Please. Don’t act like I’m giving up. I’m just getting started!”

“Heheh, we’ll see about that after I’m finished with my next move.”

This time, Yorihime summons the powers of Takemikazuchi.

“Takemikazuchi-no-Okami, bless me with your divine swords.”

A plethora of swords materialized, circling around her like a solar system. Afterward, she sends the swords to circle around her opponent.

“And strike down this insolent celestial with the thunder’s roar!”

A thunderous boom roared, and the skies darkened again.

Lightning strikes the swords one after another, which were then channeled and redirected towards the celestial, striking her with lightning from all angles. Then, the swords converged on the celestial, followed by a thunderous electrical explosion.

After the impact, the celestial fell into the surface. 

 

With the battle now seemingly over, Yorihime descended down on the surface. “That should do it.”

“P-Princess!” Reisen called out, running by Yorihime’s side.

“Oh, Reisen. I forgot you were around. You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

The moon princess noticed the rabbit’s exhaustion. The rabbit was bending down, with hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

“Hehehehehehehehe… hahahahahaha…” Reisen let out a weak, broken chuckle. “You two forgot I was around? How nice to know! Hehahahahahahahaha….”

Yorihime surmised she must have been running around like a mad rabbit, avoiding the keystones that were falling down a while ago. Not to mention, the storm, the tremors, the fires, and the lightning… It's safe to say the rabbit had a rough time, despite being a mere spectator.

Reisen dropped and sat on the ground, exhaling deeply. “Whew… at least it’s over now…”

“Indeed,” agreed Yorihime. “It should take a few hours before the celestial can recover from that last attack.”

An eerie silence filled the air.

Then...

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” A laughter erupted.

Yorihime gasped and turned towards its source.

She sees Tenshi is up again, although she was bruised and her outfit was damaged.

Yorihime was surprised, almost unsettled. She wondered how could the celestial still be up after that?! Although she’s quite durable, the sword and lightning combination should have still damaged her enough!

Even Reisen was impressed. She never thought anyone could last this long in a fight against Yorihime.

Tenshi grinned. “I told you not to underestimate me! I admit you got me pretty good! But, you know what?! You can’t even imagine how many times I’ve gotten hit with lightning by Iku before! I suppose I got used to it by now! Ahahahahahahahahaha!”

Yorihime was too stunned to say anything.

“And it’s not just because of the peaches. Even beyond that, I’m the strongest because of my spirit! My willpower! I can take any amount of punishment! Go ahead! Strike me as much as you can! Strike me with all your strength! Impose your divine punishment upon me! I’ll just get up again and again!”

Yorihime fidgeted, unnerved. “Y-You’re a strange one…”

 

Tenshi placed a hand on her hips and pointed towards the moon princess.

“Hey, you said the gods are on your side, right? Well, I guess I just have to be stronger than all of the gods! Then, I will be able to defeat you!”

With that declaration, the celestial summoned another keystone and floated back in the air.

She raised her sword, gathering the essence from all living beings as much as she can.

Once again, the skies darkened. More lightning and thunder. The ground began trembling. A hint that something ominous is to take place.

Tenshi spread her arms in the air, grinning in ecstasy. “THIS IS SOOO MUCH FUN! LET’S GO ALL OUT, SHALL WE?!”

“Tsk!” Yorihime floated back in mid-air, meeting the celestial at the same level. “It seems I can’t go easy on you, can I? Very well, then. I'll just strike you down with such overwhelming force that you'll refuse to get up and surrender!”

She summons the powers of Hachiman into her body.

“War Sign ‘Tower of Hunters!’”

Eight sky-high wooden pagodas materialized around them. Throughout the pagodas, hundreds of dummy soldiers rose on their feet, carrying bows and arrows, which they aimed towards the celestial. Moreover, the arrows were also armed with various magical explosives.

“EEEEEK! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!” screamed the frightened Reisen. “P-PLEASE, ENOUGH ALREADY! BOTH OF YOU, JUST END THIS MADNESS!”

Much to her complete dismay, neither of them listened to her pleas.

Both the celestial and the lunarian look about ready to try and destroy one another.

Reisen winced, closing her eyes.

Then, just before they could start again, a yin and yang orb unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere and smacked them both on the back of their heads, knocking them both down on the surface.

 

When Reisen opened her eyes, she sees the shrine maiden of Gensokyo with the most irritated expression. Nevertheless, she had never been this glad to see her before. The rabbit’s expression immediately lightened up with a relieved smile as if she was staring at her savior.

Reimu glared at both Yorihime and Tenshi, clearly annoyed.

“Hey! If you’re going to be annoying, at least do it in a way that doesn’t disturb anyone else! Tsk! How annoying! And here I was hoping I wouldn’t have to deal with anything today!”

She pointed at Tenshi.

Tenshi grinned, scratching the back of her head. “Oh, hey. What’s up, shrine maiden?”

“You, celestial! UGH! I knew it was you again as soon as the weather suddenly became weird! You’re being troublesome like always! Why haven’t you learned your lesson yet?! Why can’t you behave yourself for a second?! The villagers were quite frightened, you know?!”

Next, she pointed at Yorihime.

“And you! Oh... you’re that lunarian… Anyway, you’re still being annoying! I'm surprised you still came here on earth despite hating it! But if you’re going to have a vacation on another land, at least follow its rules! Here in Gensokyo, we use Spell Card Rules and non-lethal combat to settle disputes! Didn't we already introduced it to you back on the moon?!”

“V-Vacation? I didn’t come here for a vacation! I-I’m here for VERY serious business!”

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make! And I don’t really care what you’re here for! Just don’t go around causing even more trouble for me, alright?” Reimu let out a heavy sigh. “Anyway, I suppose I can let you off the hook... As for the delinquent celestial...” She let out another heavy sigh. “She’s completely hopeless. Well, in any case, I guess it’s not really that big of a big deal…”

Although, in reality, Reimu prefers not to deal with the lunarian’s troublesome abilities again. And with Tenshi around, the situation is even trickier.

“... as long as you two clean up the mess you made.” The shrine maiden finished off.

Reimu glanced around the area.

It’s supposed to be the plains leading into the bamboo forest, but it looks nothing like it used to. There were pillars of earth sticking out, keystones impaled into the ground, cracks along the surface, ashes littered all over the place, and the pagodas around the area that weren’t supposed to be there.

Yeah, she definitely isn’t the one who’s going to take care of the cleanup.

 

Meanwhile, Yorihime clearly isn’t happy with the shrine maiden. “W-Who do you think you are?! Treating me like a child... hitting me… scolding me like that… ordering me around...”

“Actually, she does that to everyone!” said Tenshi. “Ahhh, well, maybe going all-out is a bad idea, after all! So, how about let’s restrict ourselves to strictly danmaku this time?”

“Be quiet, celestial! There will be no more fighting today!” Reimu scolded the celestial before turning to Yorihime. “You’re telling me you don’t want to take responsibility for your actions, then?”

“I am NOT responsible for this! It wasn’t me who started this fight in the first place!” Yorihime glared at the smirking celestial. “S-She’s the one…”

She paused.

Everything she says at this point will probably sound like a silly excuse. So, swallowing her pride…

“FINE! I’ll deal with it!” She grudgingly accepted the cleanup punishment before walking away from the shrine maiden.

“Ahahaha, this is really going to be troublesome, isn’t it? But, let’s do our best!” encouraged Tenshi, following after the lunarian.

 

“Heheheh… they totally deserved this…” Reisen murmured quietly. “Although, they deserve even worse…”

“Oh? Why are you acting like you’re not going to help out with the cleaning?” asked Reimu.

“W-Wait! I-I had nothing to do with this!”

Reimu gives her a rather scary look. “Just get to work, rabbit.”

“E-Eeek! O-Okay! Fine!”

Reisen got started right away, cursing her luck and wondering how she got dragged into this situation.

In the meantime, Reimu sighs in relief. It seems she didn’t have to do the cleanup by herself, after all.

* * *

 

By the time they finished, it was already late into the night. Fortunately, it only took a few hours thanks to their abilities which made the cleanup convenient. Otherwise, it could have taken them days or even months. Even the shrine maiden did eventually help out despite her desire not to do any work today.

 

Some time ago, another notorious individual arrived in the scene.

“Who are you?” The tengu reporter, Aya Shameimaru, asked Yorihime for the nth time.

“As I have already stated numerous times, it’s none of your business.”

“Seriously? You’re really not going to tell me who you are?”

“How many times do I have to tell you? For the last time, no.”

“Why not? I just need a name for my article. That’s all. It’s not like I’m asking for anything really personal or whatever.”

“That’s more the reason why I should not tell you. I have no intention to be in your article.”

“Fine,” the tengu finally gave up. “Keep being stingy, then. I’m sure I can come up with something.”

Without warning, she points her camera at Yorihime and took another picture, causing the lunarian to flinch.

“See you around, stranger!”

And with that, she flew away from the vicinity to talk with Reimu.

“Ah, hello, shrine maiden. Please, give me a thorough and detailed report about what happened here.”

“I’m not obligated to tell you anything."

“So you’re saying you want to keep the rest of Gensokyo ignorant? Especially with a mysterious stranger who suddenly showed up? How irresponsible of you, shrine maiden.”

 

“H-Hey, princess…” Reisen tapped Yorihime’s shoulder. “It’s best if we leave now. There's bound to be more trouble if we stay here.”

“Right,” agreed Yorihime with a sigh. “Let’s go, Reisen. It’s been a really long day already. I don’t want to deal with these people anymore.”

_“I can’t wait to return to the moon. There’s nothing but trouble here on earth. It was fine before when sister and I only stayed in Eientei, but…”_ The moon princess thought to herself. _“Interaction with the rest of Gensokyo would be the death of my sanity.”_

Thus, the moon princess and the rabbit disappeared into the bamboo forest.

However, as they left, Tenshi spotted them leaving.

“Hmm.”

As if a brilliant idea suddenly came to her mind, her expression lightened up.

And she started following them inside the bamboo forest.

 

As everyone went on with their respective activities, no one seems to have noticed a certain gap hovering over the sky. A gap that has been in place for quite some time now. 

* * *

  

Yorihime and Reisen were traversing the bamboo forest in silence. All things considered, the silence was surprising... especially when they’re aware that a certain celestial has been following them, sitting cross-legged on top of a keystone. That was because Yorihime did her utmost best to endure her growing irritation and ignore the celestial. For that reason, they pretended the celestial didn't exist.

Unfortunately, just the mere presence of the insolent girl who challenged her to a fight for no good reason soon became too unbearable. So, she turned around to face her.

“Why are you following us?”

“First of all, I still have unfinished business with you since our fight was rudely interrupted by the shrine maiden. As much as I hate to admit it, I haven’t proven my superiority over you _yet_ , lunarian. However, that can wait for another day. I am here for another reason.”

Tenshi cleared her throat before continuing.

“Anyyyyyway~, you’re going to the mansion called ‘Eientei’ somewhere in the middle of this bamboo forest, right? Well, I heard rumors, so I’m rather curious as well. Apparently, there are aliens living there, including an alien princess.” Tenshi explained. "I intended to pay a  _visit_ before, but I must have forgotten about it, I guess. In any case, here I am now!" 

“Aliens? No comment…”

Yorihime turned to Reisen.

“What do we do with her? Is it really okay if she follow us?”

“Well, yeah, supposedly… master and princess welcome visitors nowadays, you know? But, this celestial is rather troublesome, isn’t she?”

“That’s an understatement…”

Reisen’s expression perked up. “Ah, I have an idea. Let me take care of this!”

She turned to meet Tenshi’s eyes.

“Very well, Miss Hinanawi. Please, allow me to guide you!”

“Huh?!” uttered Yorihime besides her, completely baffled by the rabbit’s words.

“Heheheheh, I am glad you can be reasonable, rabbit,” said Tenshi with a satisfied smile. “Well, I’ll leave it to you! You should be grateful you get to serve an amazing celestial such as myself! H-Hmm?”

Out of the blue, after she boasted over her self-importance, she started glancing around the forest, looking confused. Then, she started walking into a different path.

“That should get rid of her!" Reisen exclaimed. "See?! I told you I became so much more reliable now!” 

“Oh, I see. It’s your abilities.” Yorihime recalled.

The moon princess can’t help but smile and patted the rabbit’s head lightly.

“Indeed, you’ve become such a reliable rabbit. Thank you, Reisen. This is the most exhausting day for me in a  _long, long time_... and it's all thanks to that celestial. But, it appears I'm finally free of her."

She continued smiling in relief, letting out a deep exhale. She hopes to never encounter that celestial ever again. 

"It's _almost_ enough to make me forgive your conduct earlier."

"O-Oh, p-please forget about what I said! I admit... I was out of line."

"Fine. I  _might_ let it pass since you seem to have repented." 

 

It has been such a long day that she had almost forgotten Tsukuyomi came to meet with Eirin today. And as she remembered, she realized that this "long day" might still be far from over, much to her dismay.

Perhaps, ironically, she should have thanked the celestial for the distraction. It allowed her to momentarily forget about her concerns.

But now, there's no choice but to face those concerns. Surely, nothing drastic happened while they were gone, right?

As she recalled the reason why she's even on earth in the first place, she prompted Reisen to walk faster.

She can only hope there's no more surprise waiting for her. 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, her hopes were quickly dashed. Once they arrived in Eientei, Yorihime was in disbelief over what lies before her eyes.

She placed a hand against her forehead. “You can’t be serious…”

“HEH?! No way!” expressed Reisen in disbelief.

There’s a familiar sight of a certain celestial floating in circles on top of her keystone. She still appears to be in a state of confusion due to Reisen’s illusions. But, some way... somehow... she still ended up in Eientei.

How incredibly lucky must one be?! 

"Y-You're still a lacking rabbit, Reisen!" Yorihime cried out, on the verge of breaking down. 

"EEEEEEEEEK!" 

 

Reisen finally dispels her illusions.

Regaining her senses, Tenshi slipped out of the keystone and crashed into the ground.

She shook her head after the impact. “Huh? What happened?”

She glances over her surroundings.

“Hey, is this Eientei? Woaahhh, how did we get here? Huh?” She paused, glaring at a certain direction. “Hmm… wait a minute, isn’t that Amaterasu’s brother? What’s the ‘goddess-murderer’ doing here?”

_“Is this place really a den for lunarians, as some of the rumors seem to think?”_ She wondered. _“Maybe I’m right to investigate this place, after all.”_

Yorihime and Reisen traced her gaze and found everyone had just gotten out the entrance door of Eientei; Tsukuyomi, Eirin, Kaguya, Sagume, and Toyohime. The figure of a sneaking Tewi can also be observed in the background.

 

Tenshi got up, dusted the dirt off her, glared at Tsukuyomi and smiled smugly.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the murderer of Uke Mochi. You have quite a notorious reputation in the heavens! I never ever imagined that it would be, I, Tenshi Hinanawi, would be the one to impose justice upon you! Let my name forever be sung and praised! Oh my, they're sooooo going to regret kicking me out of heaven! Ahahahahaha!”

“You’re finally back.” Tsukuyomi said to Yorihime, ignoring and brushing past the celestial. “I was wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting.”

“H-Hey! I’m talking to you! Don't just ignore me!”

"How dare you speak to Lord Tsukuyomi in such a disrespectful manner, you damn celestial!" Yorihime said angrily to Tenshi, just barely containing herself from losing it. She turned to Tsukuyomi in shame, embarrassed. “P-Please ignore this insolent celestial, my lord…” 

She kneeled on one knee and lowered her head.

“A-Anyway, I apologize for the inconvenience! I-It’s just there were minor complications on our way back. Please, forgive me for my negligence.” She said with utmost sincerity. "I'll accept the appropriate punishment that may be imposed on me." 

Tenshi halted her tirade against Tsukuyomi at the moment. Somehow, seeing the moon princess become so submissive bothered her a lot. 

She had fought against her and she proved to be quite powerful. She may even consider the lunarian on par with her level... if not slightly just below her... as much as she hated to admit it. Therefore, it surprised her when she witnessed the princess act so meekly in the face of authority. She barely feels the same person she fought! Where did that confidence and even the arrogant smirk she showed earlier go?!

“I-I suppose it’s time for us to return to the moon, my lord?” asked Yorihime. 

“No, not for you. To be specific, it’s time for me to return to the moon. As for you… along with your sister and Kishin… you have been exiled from the moon for the time being.”

It took a few seconds for his words to fully sink in.

Then, as if somebody slammed a hammer on top of her head with full force, Yorihime’s eyes widened and her heart raced.

“H… w-wa... w-wh… h… H-HUH?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, I'm still unsure how the Sword of Hisou exactly works, so I may edit this again someday. :3
> 
> I've also been always curious about the lunarians and celestials' relations in canon. I don't think we've seen them interact before. I think the closest is in VD. If I recall correctly, there was a scene where Sumireko noticed Tenshi and Eirin keeping a certain distance away from each other, prompting Sumireko to wonder the relationship between the two.


	3. Trails of a Lunatic Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirin confronts Tsukuyomi over his real intentions. Meanwhile, the others briefly discuss their exile.

“Are you certain about this, my lord?! Surely, you must be mistaken!” Yorihime frantically asked for clarification.

She was in total disbelief over the words she just heard. She has been exiled from the moon? Her home?! That shouldn't be possible!

She tries to compose herself, hoping it was only a sick joke even though she knew Tsukuyomi isn’t the type to joke around. If she heard it from sly individuals like her sister or Ina Fushimi, a foxy lunarian, it might have been easy to pass it off as a silly joke. Or even if she heard it from someone like Yahata Minamoto, a prominent figure among the lunarian ranks and someone who has an obvious agenda against everything connected to Eirin, she would have passed it off as a cruel prank. But to hear it from Tsukuyomi himself dwindle such possibility to less than 1%. 

Regrettably, her attempt to calm herself failed and she appeared shaken.

She looks over to Toyohime and Sagume. Toyohime slightly shakes her head and gives her a solemn smile, while Sagume gives her a sympathetic look. Surprisingly, both of them appear calm despite their own exile.

“There’s no mistake,” Tsukuyomi confirmed, shattering the moon princess' hopes.

“Then why, my lord?!” She forced herself to ask.

“Should it not be already obvious to you? You have been meeting in secret with the traitor, the moon’s highest level criminal,” he stated, glancing at Eirin who closed her eyes and sighed. “In one occasion, you and your sister were even in collusion with her without the moon’s knowledge.”

“I already explained this, but to remind you again: I only wished to help the sisters deal with an unknown threat,” Eirin interjected. “It was purely for the moon’s safety. I also wanted to help clear their name of suspicions. Ironically, it appears that move backfired tremendously…”

“Even so, that does not change the fact they were in contact with the traitor. To take it further, they have also left their station to meet with you,” he glared at Yorihime sternly. “Do you understand, child? You have committed both a crime and negligence of the duty entrusted to you. You have committed an act of disgrace against your status as lunarian. So, ask yourself, do you truly bear the lunarian ideal within you?”

Yorihime flinched at his words.

“T-That’s, u-umm, I, uh, I…” she let out incoherent stutters, unable to formulate the proper words.

Toyohime walked over to her and placed a hand on top of her shoulder. “That’s enough, Yorihime,” she bent closer to her ear and whispered, “Don’t worry. You didn’t do anything wrong. This is my fault. My mistake. I promise. I will find a way to fix this somehow. So, don’t you worry about anything, okay?”

Unfortunately, she still wasn’t able to calm her anxiety despite her sister’s assurance.

“I shall take my leave now,” Tsukuyomi announced, turning his back on the sisters and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 

“Lord Tsukuyomi,” Eirin called out after she caught up with him.

Upon hearing her, he immediately stopped and turned to face her. “Yagokoro. Is there something you need?”

She crossed her arms and stared him straight in the eyes. “What are your real intentions?”

He chuckled. “Straight to the point as always, huh?”

“Can you blame me for suspecting you might be up to something? I doubt you only came to this ‘impure garbage’ just to ask for my advice. You? The most isolationist of all lunarians? It's almost ridiculous to believe that's the only reason you came here," Eirin smirked. "Also, it would be very hypocritical and shameless of you to exile them just for meeting with me when you're basically doing the same. So, I want to know why you really exiled those three. It almost feels like that's the main reason for your 'visit.' I can tell there’s something more to it than the explanation you gave. From what I can gather, it doesn’t seem to be permanent.”

“At least, for the sisters, it would depend on certain circumstances,” he admitted, “But dear me, I suppose I can never conceal anything from you, Yagokoro.”

 

In the middle of the bamboo forest at night, it was dark and quiet. The scenery was only illuminated by the stars in the sky. And the only audible sounds are the breeze of the wind and the little noises insects make. Supposedly, there should be no one else within the vicinity. But to make sure, Tsukuyomi observed his surroundings before he started speaking.  

“As we have discussed earlier, we're still afflicted by what is being referred to as 'A Millennia of Humiliation,'" he recalled their earlier discussion. "A millennium which has seen plenty of banishments, earthling invasions, controversies, traitors, the creation of the Hourai Elixir, and most importantly, the betrayal of the Lunar Sage, the Brain of the Moon. Many among the leaders had just about enough of the moon's era of embarrassment and shame, and want to restore the moon to its ‘former glory.’ Furthermore, humans of the outside world have been rapidly advancing, which is another cause for concern. There are those who believe drastic changes are necessary and the sentiment has been slowly, but surely spreading as the years go by. Of course, my stance on this issue remains unchanged. I will always oppose the changes against our traditions, but what was once considered an absurdity might become ‘acceptable’ sooner rather than later. While everything on the surface may look ordinary, there have been movements behind the scenes. And certainly, there are particular factions who are using this situation to gain an advantage in this power struggle. The arguments in the courts have been more intense than it has ever been. There's even a fool who suggested for the moon to have a standing army, and another who suggested 'a new Izumo’ to teach earthlings a lesson."

“You’ve already told me this. And well, while it may not solve everything, but if you heed my advice, it should buy you time for now. I’m more interested in what this has to do with Kishin and the sisters.”

“Oh, but I have no intention of heeding your advice, Yagokoro. You’re as arrogant as ever to believe we’ll struggle to survive without you. Although, I have to admit it hasn’t been quite the same since your departure.”

“Well, I AM the Brain of the Moon, so that should be expected. Anyway, that confirms you coming here for my advice really was just an excuse.”

“Hm, indeed. As you know, the sisters have always been in a precarious situation due to their connection to you. Do you know what’s currently on the agenda?”

“What is it?”

“The dismissal from their positions. At this point, it’s not a matter of ‘if,’ it’s a matter of ‘when’ it will inevitably happen. They have so far proven to be incompetent after failing to recognize threats and defending the moon from invasions. Their connection to you places them in an even more unfavorable position. You see, the first step in order to finally put ‘The Millennia of Humiliation’ behind us, the emissary leaders are now viewed as positions that must be greatly improved upon. Oh, how I wish there are more likes of you who’s capable and would willingly volunteer. In any case, the relevant matter at the moment is the discussion of their fates. After their dismissal, what’s next for them? In other words, what’s next for the traitor’s disciples? We… don’t want anything regretful to happen to them, do we? I know you have a soft spot for those two, Yagokoro. After all, it was you who took care of them. I believe it’s in their best interest if you look after them for the time being."

“I see. I should have expected as much. It was only inevitable, wasn’t it? But I am not their mother. They can take care of themselves, Lord Tsukuyomi. I’m sure the sisters will accept whatever comes their way… with pride. Please, I ask you to think this through again. You are taking them away from the only ‘home’ they know of. You're imposing on them the most shameful punishment a lunarian can experience. And that is, the banishment to 'the prison known as earth.'”

“On the contrary, do you not think you are being cruel to them, Yagokoro? Is pride more important to them than their entire existence? Moreover, are you not supposed to be responsible for them?”

“That’s… that matter is no longer relevant. I already taught them everything necessary for them to stand on their own. I don’t need to baby them anymore. They don’t need me. They can form their own judgment.”

Tsukuyomi shook his head and sighed. “You don’t understand their feelings at all, Yagokoro. You have no idea how much they look up to you. Besides, you’re also the closest to a mother figure they’ve ever had. I am not asking for you to be their ‘mother’ again. All I’m asking is for you to provide them a place to stay until they figure out what they want to do.”

“Fine, I understand,” Eirin finally agreed with a slight frown, “However, that would be up to Princess Kaguya’s decision, not mine. She’s the mistress of Eientei. Her word is my command. I merely oblige.”

“Haha,” he can’t help but chuckle. “This is the type of ‘game’ you’re playing now, huh? Very well. If that’s the case, I have no doubt that the kind-hearted princess would accept them.”

“Indeed, she would…”

“Then there should be no problem. I suppose this arrangement is now settled,” concluded Tsukuyomi. “I know you still care for those two, Yagokoro. There’s no need to pretend you don’t.”

“I am beginning to understand the real intent of your ‘visit’ now. You came here to ‘exile’ them, knowing neither the princess and I would reject them. You’re as a crafty bastard as I remember.”

“Oh, but I pale in comparison to you.”

“Alright, I understand that may be the case for the sisters, but what about Kishin? What does she have to do with any of this? Do forgive me for making such an accusation, but it seems to me you have been avoiding discussing her case.”

“And here I was hoping you would conveniently forget about it. I should have known better. There’s really nothing that gets past you. I wanted to conceal this information since I didn’t want you involved. This is the moon’s concerns, and no longer yours. But, yes, Kishin is here for a separate matter.”

“Oh? It sounds like something I would be involved in if I knew about it. So, do tell me about this ‘separate matter.’”

 

“Chang’e is no longer on the moon,” he revealed.

To say Eirin was shocked would be an understatement. In what would be a rare sight, she gaped at the news.

“Wait… what?”

“Someone freed her from captivity,” Tsukuyomi elaborated. “I do not know who did it, but it appears to have happened during the confusion from the recent invasion. Of course, this information is concealed from the public and only a select few are aware of it, which is why I sent Kishin, under the guise of temporary ‘exile,’ to look for her.”

“How can that be? Who could have done it?!”

“I fear there may already be a deeper scheme in place on top of the recent developments on the moon.”

“This is… certainly a big problem.”

“A problem that you no longer have anything to do with. Do not involve yourself in this, Yagokoro. Lunar affairs are no longer your concern. Kishin will take care of this.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“That would be disappointing. If you expose yourself to the others, I will not be able to guarantee they will leave you unbothered. Anyway, it’s time for me to leave. I already stayed in this impure land far longer than I desired. I can no longer control what you choose to do, but keep my warning in mind: do not get involved.”

He started walking away from Eirin before stopping midway.

“Yagokoro, for what it’s worth, this may be the last time. I don’t believe I ever thanked you for everything you have done for me. If not for your efforts, the capital would have never been possible. Well, our ‘paradise’ did ultimately fail to serve its true purpose. But even so, you have given me, my family, and the others a place we can truly call home. So, despite everything, your betrayal, in particular, I thank you.”

Eirin can’t help but smile solemnly. “The capital is both my greatest achievement and my greatest failure. It is a great shame I wasn’t able to truly fulfill your dream. Anyway, I would like to thank you too, Lord Tsukuyomi, for showing  _kindness_ to the sisters. I once believed showing 'careless kindness' is problematic for all humans, lunarians, and youkai alike. But, it may not be so bad, after all."

"No, do not misunderstand. I did not do it out of kindness. Rather, I wanted to do something for you for once, Yagokoro. I saw it as a final opportunity to return to your good side. An opportunity I could not let slip."

"Uh," Eirin was rendered speechless.

"My, that expression of yours is definitely worth seeing. I'll make sure to treasure it within my memories. Farewell, Yagokoro. As my final parting words: please, do **try** to understand the emotions and feelings of those who care about you. For example, your students."

"Ahahaha," laughed Eirin bitterly, but she smiled nevertheless. "Farewell, Lord Tsukuyomi." 

And thus, they walked their separate ways as they bid their farewell. This time, it truly feels like it would be the last they see of each other.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, everyone was gathered in the homely comforts of the bamboo forest's mansion. They settled and sat in the mansion's living room, where it was spacious and the mixture of earth and lunarian decorations were pleasant to look at. A few udonge branches bearing beautiful seven colored jewels adorned the room. They were raised and taken care of by Kaguya Houraisan herself, the mistress of Eientei. Supposedly, for the princess, the udonge branch signified something which is lifeless and knows no impurity will turn into something beautiful when touched by earth's impurities.

 

Yorihime looks like her soul was sucked out of her. Toyohime is pleasantly eating from a basket of peaches. Tenshi is beside Toyohime, doing the same. Sagume maintains a blank, unreadable expression as usual. Kaguya seems like she wanted to say something to Yorihime, but couldn’t find the right words. Finally, Reisen prepared tea for everyone.

“You look awfully lively for someone who just got exiled,” the rabbit said to Toyohime.

“Hmm. Well, there’s no point agonizing over it. I have complete belief in my luck. There’s absolutely no doubt that fortunes will eventually turn in our favor. Right, Yorihime?”

“I guess,” came Yorihime’s dry response.

 

“You know what? Maybe lunarians and celestials are not that different. At least, when it comes to banishing people from their realms,” Tenshi claimed. “They always exile people for the most stupid reasons! I got exiled from heaven too, you know?”

“You’re an exile too, Miss Hinanawi? If that is the case, that would make everyone here an exile,” noted Kaguya. “Interesting.”

The earth rabbits aside, Reisen realized Kaguya was right. Although the moon rabbit was more of a deserter, the point still stands.

However...

“Now is not the appropriate time to notice something like that, princess!”

Kaguya giggled, “I merely stated a fact. There’s no need to scold me, Inaba.”

Yorihime let out an exasperated sigh.

Kaguya gasped lightly as if she just realized she might have done something wrong.

“Oh. I apologize. I did not intend to make light of your situation...” she said sincerely to Yorihime.

An air of awkwardness is apparent between the two. This feeling isn’t the first time either. It has always been like this between them. Reisen wondered if the reason behind this is because Yorihime blames Kaguya for Eirin’s betrayal. Back in the moon, both were two of Eirin’s most prominent students. However, Eirin’s betrayal can be perceived by most as Eirin choosing Kaguya over the Watatsuki sisters. Therefore, it makes every encounter between the two feel uncomfortable.

On the other hand, Toyohime and Kaguya don’t seem to have the same problem. In fact, they get along just fine. Perhaps, it’s due to Toyohime’s laid back personality. Or she may just be better at concealing her true feelings.

 

“Miss Hinanawi, you’re a celestial, right? For what reason were you banished from heaven? If you don’t mind me asking,” asked Toyohime, steering the conversation in a different direction.

“I’m curious too,” added Reisen. “I was wondering why you’ve been spending more time on the surface lately.”

The celestial sighed, “I really don’t want to go around telling people about this. It’s a little embarrassing to talk about if I’m being honest. But, since we’re all exiles, I might as well relate, so we can all make fun how stupid both lunarians and celestials are!”

Yorihime scoffed.

Earlier today, the celestial started a fight with her for such a petty reason. And that was to prove celestial superiority. Now, here she is complaining about both lunarians and celestials. If she wasn’t currently feeling traces of despair over her exile, she might have even let out a chuckle.

“Seriously, my banishment isn’t fair!” Tenshi continued complaining. “I got exiled over a snack! A! Snack! Can you believe it?!”

“A snack?! How terrible!” Toyohime frowned. “I hope those snacks were tasty, at least.”

“Not at all! They tasted horrible!”

“What were those snacks, Miss Hinanawi?” Kaguya asked.

“Elixirs, I guess. But, they were just, like, dumplings? The preparations for the banquet were running a little late, so I got hungry and I ate all of it.”

Yorihime stood up from her seat, looking incredulous. “You mean, the elixir of the celestials?! And you ate all of it?!”

“That’s right! So, what?! Like I said, I was really hungry!”

“I read of it before. The elixir of the celestials. Apparently, one can become a hermit just by eating it. It also makes your flesh harder than steel and it gives you certain magical abilities. It’s highly valuable. Yeah. I can see why they kicked you out. And I don’t blame them, either,” explained Yorihime.

“Elixir, eh? Hmmmmm…” Kaguya was lost in thought, tilting her head slightly. “I wonder, does that mean I was also exiled over a snack?!”

Yorihime, Toyohime, and Reisen deadpanned, while Tenshi appeared pleasantly surprised.

“PRINCESSSSSSSS!” The rabbit screamed.

The princess of Eientei can be quite ditzy sometimes.

 

“Are you feeling alright, Lady Kishin? You’ve been really quiet,” Toyohime asked Sagume.

“I’m always quiet.”

“I know. But you’ve been exiled too. I’m wondering how you’re feeling right now.”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s a relief,” Toyohime gave her a pleasant smile. “By the way, that reminds me. I saw Lord Tsukuyomi slipped a letter to you earlier. Do forgive me for being nosy, but I wonder, did that letter provide you some good news, maybe?”

All eyes were turned on Sagume. 

Sagume didn’t expect to be on the spot like this so suddenly. It made her slightly uncomfortable. Maybe this is exactly what Toyohime was aiming for.

“I… I’m… I’m not allo- the letter is…”

Toyohime frowned, “You are not allowed to share the contents of that letter, is what you’re trying to say, Lady Kishin?”

Sagume nodded.

“Ah! Please forgive me, Lady Kishin! I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries! It’s just I… I admit that I’m a little desperate for good news, although I may not look like it.”

And with that, Yorihime also respected the privacy of the letter, and begrudgingly let the matter go. Meanwhile, Tenshi and Kaguya still persisted, not caring at all about the authority imposed on it. Yorihime eventually talked them out of it, further adding to her exhaustion.

Sagume sighs in relief.

She reminds herself to be careful around Toyohime, who’s very cunning and perceptive. The elder of the Watatsuki sisters may have caught on to something already.

That was a close call, considering the objective written in the letter. Although, she does wonder about Kaguya’s reaction if she found out. She remembers how Kaguya was quite close to _that person_ who's the main subject of the letter. Back in the moon, that person would often pay a visit to her mansion and bring along rabbits for the princess to play with. What are Kaguya's feelings for that person now? Especially after that person... **manipulated and betrayed her**. 

Nevertheless, Sagume doesn’t intend to find out and shook her curiosities away. She didn’t want to deal with a displeased Eirin, after all.

* * *

 

"It seems Yorihime and Toyohime would be staying here with us for a while," Eirin announced as soon as she returned to Eientei. "If that is fine with you, princess."

"Of course they are always welcome here,” agreed Kaguya with a smile. “What about Sagume?"

"She can stay here if she wants, but I'm sure she has... places to see to, right Kishin?"

Sagume raised an eyebrow, realizing Eirin probably know of her secret objective already.

 

"Oh dear, it appears we’re really going to be living as earthlings now, Yorihime," Toyohime teased.

"What happened to 'fortunes will eventually turn in our favor,' sister?"

"Of course, I believe in my luck. But, if there’s the faintest chance my luck finally run out, we'll have no other choice but to live among earthlings."

"... you're enjoying this far too much..."

She knows Toyohime was only joking… probably.

"Actually, 'living as earthlings' may not be as strange as you think. You see, there's a secret I've been hiding from the two of you," said Eirin. "I suppose now would be the time to reveal it."

"Oh my. A secret? Consider my curiosity piqued, Lady Yagokoro!" Toyohime beamed in excitement.

“Ooh, secrets are fuuuun~,” chimed Tenshi.

On the other hand, Sagume wasn’t as excited as the two. “Lady Yagokoro, are you talking about _that?_ ”

“What else would I be talking about?”

"Are you sure, Lady Yagokoro?! This is rather major, is it not?! And now? Of all times?! After their exile?! They might not be able to handle it!"

Sagume was uncharacteristically animated, but Eirin remained calm.

"I pondered over it as I made my way back. I already made my decision, Kishin. The truth has to come out sometimes. Besides, they deserve to know the truth. And it's better to tell them now before _someone else_ tells them a _different version_."

"What is it that you’re talking about, Lady Yagokoro?" Yorihime asked nervously.

"It concerns you and Toyohime. I’ll start from the beginning with the story about the three noble gods: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. I’ll tell you a story about how a petty prank led to the Dragon Palace’s tragedy... and the death and rebirth of the Dragon God's daughters."


	4. Shadows of the Lunatic Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirin reveals the Watatsuki sisters' past.

Once upon a time, the three siblings Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo lived in the Plain of High Heaven following their ascent across the celestial ladder.

The siblings were the most respected among the heavenly gods. Or at least, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were the most respected. They ruled the Plain of High Heaven together as one. As for the third sibling, Susanoo was notorious for his troublesome nature.

However, it all changed one day when Amaterasu sent Tsukuyomi to represent her in a feast. Tsukuyomi witnessed how the goddess Uke Mochi prepared his food during the feast. He was horrified by what he had seen. He was so horrified that he killed the goddess out of sheer disgust! And when Amaterasu learned of what happened, she was livid with him and she vowed to never look at him again.

The rest of the heavenly gods were split whether to side with Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi in the aftermath. Many condemned Tsukuyomi as a murderer but there were also many who argued he defended the heavenly gods’ honor. In the end, the Plain of High Heaven was torn into 2 factions: those who sided with Amaterasu and those who sided with Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi eventually moved to the moon along with the gods who sided with him and those who worshipped and remained faithful to them. Thus, the Lunar Capital was established.

 

With Tsukuyomi no longer around to supervise Susanoo's troublesome antics, Susanoo went on a rampage, pranking and intimidating the other gods. Thereby, he was eventually banished from the heavens.

Before his departure, Susanoo proposed a challenge to Amaterasu after the goddess became wary over the sincerity of his farewell. However, Susanoo was enraged when Amaterasu claimed she won the challenge. And in his rage, he destroyed Amaterasu's rice fields, hurled a flayed pony at her palace, and killed one of her attendants! Amaterasu became so frightened and hid inside a cave. She refused to ever come out again.

The numerous attempts to lure her out of the cave proved to be quite a challenge. So much so that Tsukuyomi and the gods of the moon even offered their assistance. It wasn't until Ame no Uzume's 'arousing' dance when Amaterasu was successfully lured out of that cave.

Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi were able to reconcile after that event, although Tsukuyomi still returned to the moon. Nevertheless, Amaterasu would occasionally visit him and the others on the moon to this day.

 

Following his banishment, Susanoo was able to redeem himself when he slew the vile serpent Yamata no Orochi. He even gifted the great sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi which he recovered inside the body of the serpent to Amaterasu to reconcile with her.

Unfortunately, he can never really overcome his troublesome nature in spite of his various heroic efforts.

He came across the Kingdom of the Sea one day. The Dragon Palace where the Dragon God Watatsumi resides.

He met one of the Dragon God’s daughter, Tamayori-hime, the Shrine Maiden of the Azure Paradise, who has the ability to summon the powers of the gods. Susanoo saw an opportunity in her abilities. An opportunity to disturb the brother he greatly disliked and the rest of the heavenly gods who abandoned earth. He taught the shrine maiden how to "borrow" the power of the moon’s gods knowing it would trouble them for their powers to be summoned by someone on earth. His goal was achieved when his little prank caused a commotion on the moon and the lunarians felt threatened.

Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi saw through his brother’s pettiness and decided to ignore it. He advised the others to do the same, stating "the simplest way to deal with an imbecile is to not give them the attention they crave." But there were certain lunarians who didn't heed his advice. And so, emissaries consisting of powerful lunarians descended into the realm underneath the seas.

 

The shrine maiden defended the Dragon Palace valiantly along with her sister, Toyotama-hime, but they were eventually overwhelmed by the superior might of the moon. Even the great Susanoo, the slayer of the vile Orochi, cowered at the moon’s advanced technology and abandoned the seas, leaving the sisters to their fate.

The sisters were captured and taken back to the moon where they were to be executed for their "crimes." However, the Sage of the Moon intervened, stating “it is unwise to further invoke the wrath of the Dragon God."

She proposed a solution to appease the lunarians and mitigate the Dragon God’s anger. She found a way “to make the sisters both dead and alive." And that is, she completely wiped away their memories. All of it.

From thereon, the Sage took the sisters as her students and she taught them the ways of the moon. Since they had forgotten everything in their lives as Tamayori-hime and Toyotama-hime, the sisters were reborn to be children of the moon. Eventually, thanks to further meddling by the Sage, they were even acknowledged as lunar princesses.

The sisters lived on the moon under the guidance of the Lunar Sage ever since then.

* * *

 

“So,” started Kaguya after Eirin finished retelling the story. “The sisters in the story…”

She hesitated even though she already knew the answer like everyone else in the room. It was simply difficult for the princess to fathom.

“... is Yorihime and I,” Toyohime finished it off for her.

“That is correct,” Eirin confirmed.

 

Silence enveloped the atmosphere of Eientei as everyone gathered their thoughts after hearing about the Watatsuki sisters’ past.

Tenshi was the first to break that silence.

“Hey," she glared at Eirin. "When you said you wiped away their memories, does that mean they really don’t remember anything at all?” 

The celestial appears more solemn than usual. There wasn’t any of her usual smirk or grin. Rather, they were replaced by a very displeased expression. 

“It is a very wicked form of magic, I admit. I suppose you can say they lost everything and their lives 'restarted' from the very beginning. In fact, I had to teach them everything all over again as if they were newborn. They have even forgotten something as basic as knowing how to walk.”

Tenshi was perturbed by the doctor’s words. “That, that is very messed up!”

“I won’t deny that.”

“You lunarians are even more abominable than I thought! To steal someone’s entire memories is no different than killing them! You took away the essence of who they were! You… you basically ‘recreated’ them to be the moon’s puppets!”

“Hence, why I said I ‘killed’ and kept them alive at the same time.”

 

“Yorihime,” murmured Sagume quietly, moving closer to the girl.

All eyes were turned to Yorihime who remained silent. Her expression was blank and she appeared as if someone had frozen her in place.

She couldn’t believe what she just learned.

She’s known to be a fast-learner, being able to understand even the most minuscule of details without having it to be repeated to her. But now, that same skill feels like a misfortune as she consumed every detail of her supposed past. It will always stick with her no matter how much she wants to just forget about it.

She wonders, is her existence all a lie? Is “Watatsuki no Yorihime” just a fabrication created by her beloved master? What was the point of anything? Just who is she, really?

“Yorihime, I’m sure there was no other way. It was Eirin’s kindness that saved you and Toyohime. Isn’t that right, Eirin?” Kaguya tried to assure her.

Yorihime ignored her words as usual.

But even the princess of Eientei herself sounded unconvinced and it felt more like she’s only forcing herself to believe that was the case.

A delusion that Eirin immediately shut down.

“No, princess. You of all people should know me better. You know I'm far from charitable when it comes to giving kindness. The celestial isn’t exactly wrong when she accused me of recreating them to be the moon’s puppets. You see, my interest in their abilities was the main other reason why I ‘saved’ them. Simply, I thought their abilities were too valuable to be wasted. In Toyohime, the moon will have the means of controlling the path between the mountain and the sea, the earth and the moon. And in Yorihime, an ultimate weapon. One who is capable of anything. One who has no weakness. With both of them around, it goes a long way of ensuring the moon's future. Or so I thought. That was initially my plan for them. I did grow very fond of them that I began to value them as someone I want to protect.”

Kaguya frowned, disappointed by Eirin’s answer. 

She hated being reminded of Eirin’s unsavory deeds as the "Brain of the Moon." She hoped it was something they could leave behind entirely. But, as always, the past finds a way to come back.

“In any case, I believe it's only fair to reveal it now that you have been exiled from the moon. It would be up to the two of you to decide what you want to do with your _lives_ now. You have that... _freedom_. Of course, you're also welcome if you just want to stay here for as long as you like," Eirin said to the sisters. Then, her lips curved into a remorseful smile as she looked at them earnestly. "Also... if you two spend the rest of your lives detesting me, that is fine. Feel free to express your grievances and whatnot. I take responsibility for everything.” 

“Not at all, Lady Yagokoro,” Toyohime shook her head with a faint smile. “I don’t blame you.”

“Oh?”

“The past is the past. There’s no point worrying too much about it. Right now, at this moment, we are Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime of the moon. Rather than the past, it’s more important to worry about who we are right now and who we want to be in the future. It’s pointless to think of the past we know nothing of. Right, Yorihime?”

“... Sister…” Yorihime finally managed to utter a word, staring at her sister.

Toyohime: her sister who has always been with her from the very beginning. She could also be considered her only friend. Her partner. _Her savior._

“Of course, you’re right! We are lunarians. There’s no changing that.”

And just like that, she latched onto Toyohime's words. Because those were the words she wanted to hear the most. Her beloved Toyohime provided them for her. An escape out of their circumstances.

“Seriously? You’re just going to accept that?” Tenshi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Yorihime hesitated slightly before she responded, “What else should I do? Sister is right. I only know myself as the lunarian Yorihime. I don’t know beyond that. Therefore, it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, I don’t know about you but if I ever found out I’ve been lied to all my life, I would be, like, really angry! Heck, I would bring justice to everyone responsible for this atrocity! Tell me, how do you really feel about this?!” Tenshi pressed, giving the moon princess a fiery glare.

Yorihime looked down, unable to meet the intense glare of the celestial.

She pressed a hand against her head, her memories and thoughts running rampant within her.

The first time she remembered seeing the Lunar Capital. The Sea of Tranquility. The blue planet in the distant. The moment she became a student of Eirin. Her initiation as a lunar princess. The countless hours of training she spent to impress her master. The eventual betrayal of her master. The scorns and distrust she received from the other lunarians. The invasions against the moon. Her own banishment. The revelation of her past. And the realization that all of those were based on lies.

They assaulted her mind.

“Uh, I…”  

_“The past is the past. There’s no point worrying too much about it. Right now, at this moment, we are Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime of the moon.”_

_“How do you really feel about this?!”_

Toyohime and Tenshi’s words resonated within her, clashing against one another.

“I, I need some time alone.”

Unable to take the pressure that's been building up within her, she got up and left the living room in a hurry. As everyone watched her leave, the image of the cool, calm, stoic, and dignified moon princess was slowly being torn into pieces right before their very eyes.

“Hey! Wait up! I’m not done talking with you yet!” Tenshi stood up and followed her into the halls of Eientei.

Kaguya stood up. She wanted to follow them but stopped midway before sitting down again. She wouldn't know what to say anyway. 

"Lady Toyohime?" Reisen asked, wondering if the elder Watatsuki intends to do something.

"Hmm. There's nothing to worry about. Yorihime will be fine. She's a strong girl."

"But are you sure we should just leave her alone with the celestial?" the rabbit stated her concerns with the battle between the two still fresh in her mind.

Toyohime shrugged.  

  

“All this gloom and misery,” expressed Toyohime with an exaggerated sigh. “I could use a sake. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to discuss this in the future.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Kaguya played along.

“Kaguya…” Eirin silently called the princess’ name.

“Inaba, would you be so kind as to prepare them?” Kaguya requested, ignoring Eirin.

Reisen looks back and forth between the two. Eirin let out a sigh and signaled the rabbit to do what she’s told.

“O-Of course, princess!”

* * *

 

Inside one of Eientei’s many rooms, there's a flickering lamp, a futon bed and two figures sitting in the middle of the room. There’s also a bottle of sake and two cups between the two figures delivered earlier by the rabbits.  

Yorihime grabbed one of the cups and drank its content. Subsequently, she filled the cup with even more sake.

Tenshi copied her and does the same.

They have been at it for a while now. While neither are heavy drinkers, they saw this opportunity as an unspoken temporary truce.

 

“I’m a fool…” Yorihime stated after more rounds of drinking.

“Huh?”

“All this time… ever since we arrived on earth, it’s been one bad news after another. And it’s all my fault,” Her voice was shaking. “But can you blame me? I admire Lady Yagokoro more than anyone else. Lady Yagokoro is such a wonderful entity. She’s simply the best. Ahahahahahaha~,” she laughed merrily, swaying back and forth before coming to a sudden halt. “They asked me and sister to hunt and capture her. Obviously, we refused. B-But I’ve done EVERYTHING else they asked me to! So, I don't deserve this banishment!” She slammed her palms on the wooden floor. "I didn't even have to know anything about my stupid past life in the first place if it was not for my exile!"

“Huh? The same ‘Lady Yagokoro’ who killed who you were and turned you into a puppet for the moon? Stupid girl, haha,” mocked Tenshi, barely maintaining her balance. "And you're saying it's better if you kept living in ignorance? You're really, really stupid! Ahahahahahahahaha!" 

“Because it’s Lady Yagokoro, what she did was absolutely the right choice. Lady Yagokoro is never wrong. She can see steps ahead of anyone else. Someone as inferior as myself don’t have the right to question her methods. Lady Yagokoro will solve everything. I just have to follow what she says and everything will be fine.”

“You’re nuts. Even after you learned what she did, you still trust her?”

Drowsiness overtook Tenshi and her vision became blurry.

“I AM WATATSUKI NO YORIHIME! I am what I am because of Lady Yagokoro! I owe everything to her!”

“How pitiful. A life like that is a life with no will. It’s a life shackled in chains,” Tenshi started off with a sad tone. Then, she let out a grin. “Fortunately for you, I’m a very generous celestial. So…” She yawned and closed her eyes. “So... I don’t think... I can just abandon you... knowing you need my help. Don’t worry. You can... count on me… the… awesome… celestial… Tenshi… Hinanawi...” She finally collapsed on the floor, asleep.

Shortly after, Yorihime found herself falling towards the floor on top of Tenshi. She pinned her hands against the floor and used them to support her weight, preventing herself from crashing into Tenshi. Afterward, she realized her face was dangerously close to the celestial's. 

She looked down on Tenshi. Contrary to the celestial’s chaotic nature, she looks very tranquil at the moment. She didn’t know Tenshi could be very pleasant to look at. It's probably because she's so quiet right now... 

“Ahaha, it appears I won… what a stupid, delinquent celestial,” she scoffed. “But then again, I guess… I guess I can never really get rid of you...”

She allowed herself to fall on the floor just beside Tenshi, their backs facing one another.

  
  
Amidst the silence, the events of a truly long day came flashing back within her mind.

How could everything go so wrong in just one day?

She’s now forbidden to return to her home, the moon. And to top it all off, she learned of her “past life.”

No matter how much she wants to deny it, the certainty of her trust in Eirin is beginning to crumble.

She felt a wrench within her chest. 

She only experienced this feeling once before. It happened a long, long time ago that she had forgotten how it felt. It was when Eirin left the moon and was declared a traitor. She still doesn't know the meaning behind this feeling, but she hated it. 

There’s also something different this time. Something she had never experienced before.

Her eyes felt bitter and she felt the traces of liquid fall along her face.

She touched them cautiously - gently with a hand.

They seemed to have originated from her bitter eyes.

She shut her eyes closed and descend into the world of darkness.

She hoped this feeling would stop.

It didn’t.

* * *

  

It’s early morning past midnight.

Everyone had passed out drunk with the exception of Eirin and Sagume who settled themselves on the balcony just outside Eientei. They were still consuming sake under the crescent moon and the night skies.

“I’m a horrible mentor,” Eirin suddenly confessed. “Even until now, I still feel disappointed because my supposed legacy was banished on this impure land. It annoys me to foresee certain people on the moon using the sisters to further tarnish my reputation.”

Sagume was surprised to hear someone as prideful as Eirin berate herself a little. Perhaps, it’s the effect of alcohol. Or maybe the former Lunar Sage underwent a bit of change since living on earth. Either way, Sagume doesn’t think it’s a bad thing.

“Lady Yagokoro, I’m sure the-”

Sagume stopped herself from speaking further. Careless words can only serve to make the situation worse due to her abilities. 

“I heard you looked after those two when I left,” Eirin continued. “Lord Tsukuyomi believes I’m a ‘mother’ to them. But on the contrary, I believe you’ll make for a far better ‘mother.’ I suppose you understand them better than I do.”

Sagume flinched slightly and lowered her head.

She was reminded of a painful memory from the past.

She shook those memories away and looked at Eirin.

“Lady Yagokoro, do you regret it?”

The doctor shrugged, “Who knows? I am usually not one to regret anything. But once upon a time, I did descend on this planet because I regretted my role in Princess Kaguya’s banishment. Maybe it’s the same feeling.”

“I see.”

 

“I suppose it’s time for me to take my leave. It’s nice to have a moment like this with you again, Lady Yagokoro. Thank you for the hospitality once again.”

“You’re leaving already? Do you even know where to start looking for _her_?” Eirin wondered, recalling Tsukuyomi’s revelation earlier.

“You..." Sagume hesitated, "Do you know about it? About... _her_ _?_ ”

“I made Lord Tsukuyomi tell me.”

“I see... Well, with my abilities, it will take time but I will find her eventually. Or maybe not.”

“When you do find her, are you sure you can handle her? She’s quite strong. I think she may be a little too much for you.”

“Don’t underestimate me."

Eirin sighed as she watched Sagume stretched her one remaining wing and flew into the night. 

She wanted to go and help Sagume deal with the situation but Kaguya will probably be suspicious when she starts moving. 

She stared at the crescent moon, trying to formulate the best approach she can take.

_“Where are you, Chang’e? What are you up to? And more importantly, who set you free?”_

 

“Good evening. Or is it good morning already?” An alluring voice greeted from behind.

Eirin stifled upon hearing that voice. She immediately recognized who it belonged to.

“Yakumo,” she hissed the youkai's name.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be hostile. It’s been a rather lovely day. I learned quite a lot.”

Eirin’s eyes widened slightly, “Just how long have you been snooping around?”

“Ever since your lovely student and that celestial caused a disturbance. I was curious as to what that alien was doing in Gensokyo. So, naturally, I found myself in your lovely residence. And I have to say, I was far from disappointed by what I found. There was even that god I never thought I’d see. Hehe. Who would have thought it would be such an enlightening day?”

“You heard everything, didn’t you?”

Yukari walked closer to Eirin and took the cup from her. She consumed the remaining sake.

She smiled in satisfaction, “Ahhh. Lunarian sake is truly palatable.”

“Tsk,” Eirin clicked her tongue, remembering the conclusion of the “little game” they played before.

Yukari pressed a finger against Eirin’s lips, and sent her a chilling smile, sending shivers down the lunarian’s spine.

“Indeed, I heard everything, my dear hated Sage.”

 

Eirin composed herself. But as always the case when the gap youkai is around, the lunarian’s composure is forceful rather than natural. A feat that was reserved for the youkai alone.

“Well, then. Now that you realize I’m your ‘hated Sage,’ I suppose I should expect plenty of bullying from you," she said with a frown. "I expected you to find out eventually, but I was hoping you'd remain ignorant for a bit longer."

Yukari let out a laugh, “The role of a victim does not suit you at all. However, I must admit the thought of it makes for a beautiful sight. By the way, it is rather infuriating your ‘fear payment’ diminished quickly. Your fear was the most delicious, you know?” She claimed, sending the lunarian another malicious smile.

“Oh, my apologies. I’ll make sure to remember to do my part as a proper human member of your flawless society. Rest assured, I am still wholly terrified of you, O’ great youkai. Or do you want to ask for the sisters’ contribution, too?” The lunarian was able to respond sardonically, despite the feeling of fear that was slowly returning to her.

If anything, vainglory might be the former Sage of the Moon's most prominent feature.

“I don’t like that sarcastic tone. I might have to do something about that attitude of yours,” the gap youkai rebuked. “You know, I have so many issues with you. For instance, the addition of those sisters to Eientei is very… problematic. The threat level of your faction has skyrocketed to the very top.”

“You have nothing to worry about. The sisters won’t cause any trouble. Besides, our stance has always been true neutrality when it comes to Gensokyo’s affairs. We don’t intend to butt heads with anyone unless, of course, we’re threatened. And well, I assure you we'll be responsible for any lunarian related threats.”

“That explains why one of your students was clashing with a celestial,” Yukari said sarcastically. “Also, even if it’s not utilized, just having that level of threat is still problematic. But enough of that. Let’s forget about that issue for now. I’m more interested in discussing some of the other things I learned today.”

“Fine, but don’t expect me to answer everything, especially if you pry into the moon’s deepest secrets.”

Yukari sat down beside her and filled the cup with sake. She drank half of it and offered the rest to the lunarian.

Eirin begrudgingly accepted and drank the rest.

The gap youkai smiled pleasantly and asked, “To start off, this individual named Chang’e: who is she?”

The lunarian sighed in annoyance

This will be a very long discussion with the gap youkai.

* * *

When Yorihime awakened, she felt herself lying down on the futon. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the wooden floor. She figured someone must have moved her.

It’s been a while since she felt this level of exhaustion. When she finally forced herself into a sit-up, she shook the heavy feeling in her head and opened her eyes.

Tenshi, who was supposed to be in this room with her, was nowhere to be found. Instead, there’s Toyohime sitting with her back against the wall.

“Rise and shine, Yorihime. You’re finally awake,” she greeted with a smile.

“Hey, sister. Uhm, what happened to that celestial?” Naturally, it was the first thing Yorihime asked for.

“Oh my,” Toyohime giggled. “Do you miss her already?”

“NO!” Yorihime denied a little too defensively. “I’m just wondering.”

“She left earlier this morning. It’s already noon, you know? She said something about finding a way to return to heaven and she also said she’s glad she never has to deal with an annoying person like you again.”

“Eh?” 

She never expected Tenshi to leave just like that. She didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. By all means, she should be happy because it seems she FINALLY doesn't have to deal with the irritating celestial anymore. But she wonders where this feeling of disappointment is coming from? Why is there even a feeling of disappointment?!

“I'm obviously relieved,” she tried to convince herself and forced a condescending smile, flipping a portion of her hair. “I mean, who would want to deal with an irritating delinquent celestial? And who said I need her help anyway?! I can't believe the sheer audacity of that brat.”

"Pffff," Toyohime held in her laughter, covering her mouth with a hand.

Yorihime stared at her in confusion.

“I was just kidding! She never said those!” Toyohime stuck her tongue out. “Actually, she said she’ll make sure to bother you in a few days.”

Yorihime flushed in embarrassment when she realized Toyohime's prank, “Damn you…”

“Heheh, as your elder sister, I’m happy to see you’re already making friends, Yorihime~. But oh my, you shouldn't so guillable~.”

 

The sisters soon found themselves sitting on the floor, leaning against each other’s backs.

“This is how it is, huh?” 

Toyohime immediately understood what she was alluding to. “It’s unexpected, isn’t it?"

“Does that make us the biggest fools?" 

“We may be originally from the blue planet, tainted by impurity, but you know what? I’ll let you in a little secret,” Toyohime leaned closer to her sister’s ear and started talking in whispers, “So is everyone else.”

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple, really. All lunarians were once from earth. Therefore, all lunarians bear the faintest trace of impurity. Do you see where I'm getting at? It was the lunarians who originally carried and brought impurities on the moon in the first place."

“I never thought of it like that before...”

“Well, it doesn’t change anything. At the end of the day, I still see us as lunarians," assured Toyohime.

"What do you think we should do now, sister?"

"As Lady Yagokoro said, it's up to you to decide what you want to do for yourself, Yorihime. Unfortunately, I have a feeling the situation is only going to get worse. But don’t worry. I'm sure you will overcome whatever challenges await. You make sure you're always moving forward into the future. Never look back. Don’t let the past be a burden. Ever. Do you understand, Yorihime?"

“I see. You’re right,” Yorihime smiled faintly, but she was bothered by the way Toyohime was talking in such a melancholic fashion. Somehow, she sounded distant and cold. It was unlike her. “As long as we’re together, we’ll manage like always. Isn’t that right, sister?”

“No, no,” Toyohime shook her head, looking unusually serious. “I meant you must now learn to think for yourself, Yorihime. You should trust yourself more than anyone else. And trust yourself to know who to trust. You… you probably shouldn’t rely so much on Lady Yagokoro anymore. And... you probably shouldn't rely on me either.”

“But…” Yorihime looked down on the floor and frowned. "What do you mean by this, sister? Are you saying I shouldn't trust you or Lady Yagokoro? That's..." 

Toyohime stood up, appearing lively and smiling again. She placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder, “For now, don’t worry so much about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. And then, you'll make me a proud sister, Yorihime.” 

She winked and left the room, leaving the confused younger Watatsuki to ponder over the future by herself.

Yorihime sighed, deflated.

She hugged her knees with her arms. 

_"The future, huh? A new direction... into the unknown. It's... it's all too scary. But... is this what it means to live?"_

_"What should I do now?"_


	5. A Lunatic Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi visits Eientei one week later where she encounters a very different Yorihime from the one she first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sudden change to first person isn't too bothersome. I've been thinking about it for a while now but I always feel weird writing in first person. But I still decided to finally just do it anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I will state the name of the character every time it changes. :3 I will probably rewrite the previous chapters to first person too, which may end up changing a few things but nothing drastic. I don't know when I'll finish it, but I'll update them all together at some point.

[Tenshi Hinanawi, the Delinquent Celestial]

 

After traversing the Bamboo Forest of the Lost for a considerable amount of time, I'm beginning to wonder…

Uh, where is that mansion again?

This part of the forest I’m currently standing… I’m certain I’ve passed through this area several times already. I marked this spot with a keystone. I’ve even blessed the dirt by drawing my magnificent image with a stick! The markers set up by my brilliant mind are certainly still there. So how did I end up here again when I made sure to only keep going straight?! Don’t tell me I’ve been going around in circles!

Is it possible that the forest itself is alive and changing its shape? Or is it an illusion designed by someone? Hmm.

At first, I tried to find Eientei by flying all the way up in the skies. However, everything underneath was hidden by the trees. No matter how much I looked, the location of Eientei was blocked from my sight.

How annoying.

This is generally the point when everyone would fall on their knees and give up the search. They'll cry for the divines’ blessings to guide their way out of the forest. But I, Tenshi Hinanawi, am different! Unlike those fools, I am not a loser who gives up at the presence of obstacle!

I also happen to be so skillful that Lady Luck was awed by my overwhelming strength and gifted me her favor. I guess I may have to rely on that favor.

In the end, I decided to rely on my limitless luck brought forth by my brilliance.

Yup, yup. I nodded my head twice in satisfaction.

 

And sure enough, after spending some more time traversing this perplexing maze with courage and determination, the indication that I’m nearing the proximity of Eientei flowed through my ears.

“You see, there are only two types of lunarians: those who manipulate others and those who are manipulated by others,” I heard a voice which belongs to the elder of the Watatsuki sisters Watatsuki no Toyohime. “There is an unspoken rule among us lunarians. In our very long lifespans, we will either betray or be betrayed... time and time again. Such is the nature of a lunarian. Of course, even non-lunarians who associate themselves with lunarians will also be afflicted by this vicious curse!”

“Ehhhhh? Is that so? Interesting!” An excited high-pitched voice responded. There’s no doubt that voice belongs to the leader of the earth rabbits Tewi Inaba.

In any case, that confirms I officially made it into Eientei.

My astounding skill has conquered the malevolent Bamboo Forest of the Lost!

 

Once I made it out of the forest, I see Toyohime and Tewi standing in front of Eientei. They seem to be playing around and having a very pleasant conversation.

“Oh my. Greetings, Miss Hinanawi. It’s been a while,” greeted Toyohime, smiling pleasantly. “Are you, perhaps, here for Yorihime?”

Hmm, that begs the question, doesn’t it? Why did I, the awesome celestial Tenshi Hinanawi, underwent a perilous journey across the deadly forest to make it to the mansion called Eientei?

With my best impression to appear mysterious, I asked, “Am I?”

“Ah, regardless, this may be very selfish of me to ask but if you don’t mind… could you try to talk to Yorihime?”

Her request caught me off guard. My mysteriousness quickly lost all its mystique.

“Hm? Is there a problem?”

Toyohime let out a tired sigh, “Well, ever since you-know-what happened, Yorihime hasn’t been quite herself. She spends most of her days in isolation inside her room. Even when we tried to get her out for some activities, she refused, choosing instead to wallow in her despair. As her dear sister, it’s painful for me to see her like this. And it even pains me more to realize it seems I can’t do anything for her. It appears she’s going through a period in which she feels apathetic to everything around her.”

I see.

I’m very disappointed...

“Very well,” I accepted the request with a dignified tone. “Leave it to me.”

I suppose the request isn’t too far off from the intention of my visit anyway.

Toyohime clasped her hands together and smiled, “Thank you, Miss Hinanawi. I believe it’s best if the fortress that is my sister is to be swept by a torrent of fiery whirlwind.”

* * *

 

When I entered Eientei, I was greeted by the rabbit named Reisen Udongein Inaba.

Apparently, all of the rabbits have “Inaba” in their name. They were given that name by the princess of this mansion Kaguya Houraisan. How strange. I wonder about the reason behind that.

Anyway, I declared my intent to meet with Yorihime to the rabbit and she started fidgeting for whatever reason. So, with her trembling legs, she led me to the room where the former lunar princess was situated.

Once we entered the room, a pair of dark magenta eyes greeted us with a stern glare.

Yorihime was laying down on the bed dressed only in white blouse without the silly red dress she wore over it with a strap and a matching white miniskirt. She’s also without the yellow ribbon attached to her hair. She let her hair flow freely. Although her decent feminine figure stood out more like this and showed more skin, she looks more like a frail and weak girl rather than the strong girl with a powerful aura I met a week ago. Let it also be known that I am certainly not a perverted celestial. I just find it intriguing. That's all. 

Reisen immediately excused herself after she informed Yorihime of my intended visit. The rabbit left in a hurry.

She’s acting a bit funny, isn’t she? It's not like there's going to be an explosion or anything. At least, not at this moment anyway. 

 

“It’s you. What are you doing here?” Yorihime asked as soon as we were alone.

A week has passed since the day we first met.

I challenged this girl to a battle when I learned she was a lunarian. Since lunarians are known to be very powerful, I wanted to prove my own abilities under the pretense of proving the celestials’ own worth. But really, at that moment in time, I was only concerned for myself.

I was exhilarated and lost myself in the heat of battle having witnessed firsthand her insurmountable strength. Her arrogant smile. Her utmost confidence believing she can crush me like an insect without much effort. The way she fought so gracefully. I enjoyed that battle more than any before. It was ravishing.

It’s unfortunate that the meddlesome shrine maiden interrupted our lovely dance. If it wasn’t for her, I have no doubt I would have won that battle! Therefore, she stole the pleasure I would have earned after a long, epic battle against such a powerful opponent! Damn you, shrine maiden! I’ll have my revenge on you one day!

After that, a whole bunch of stuff happened. The Watatsuki sisters were exiled and the doctor revealed something from the past.

I don’t know what happened past that. I remembered we were drinking inside a room, but everything else was a haze.

Although, one thing is certain. The Yorihime I fought on that day no longer feels like the same individual. She had lost her vigor. Thus, I’m here to reignite that vigor within her! And of course, I’m also here to pursue the pleasure of my victory! This will be my therapy for you, Watatsuki no Yorihime!

I pulled the Sword of Hisou in its neutral shape in the form of a golden jian and I raised it towards her.

“I’m here to continue our unfinished battle!”

She looked at me in surprise.

YES! That’s right! Let’s wreak havoc together! To hell with the shrine maiden! To hell with the old hag! To hell with everything else! Your past life, your master, your sister, lunarians, celestials, and everything else in between! To hell with them all! Let us have that blazing dance that will shake the very core of Gensokyo!

Watatsuki no Yorihime, allow me the chance to experience the pleasure of ultimate victory by defeating you!

Cease the cloud of confusion in your eyes and let them brim with your fire once more!

“No. I refuse.”

Oh. 

And just like that, she cruelly, and mercilessly refused. I was defeated before the fight can even begin.

“Eh?! Why not?!”

She raised a finger, “First of all, that warped expression on your face is rather uncomfortable. Second,” she raised another finger. “It’s… Do you not yet realize something?”

Ignoring her very disrespectful and wholly unnecessary first statement, I thought about her question. What am I supposed to realize?

She sighed, “You’re clueless, aren’t you? Then, allow me to give you a hint. It has something to do with my abilities. Something changed.”

Something to do with her abilities…

Hmm…

Wait a minute!

After thinking about it for some time, I think I’m beginning to understand what she meant. Could it be?!

“You finally realized, huh? Now that I had been banished from the moon, I no longer have the rights to summon the power of the moon’s gods. In other words, the gods are no longer on my side.”

I frowned.

How come this never crossed my mind? Even if she accepts my challenge, she won’t be able to fight me to her full potential, won’t she?

“As I am right now, you will not get the satisfaction of defeating an empty vessel, Hinanawi.”

How unfortunate. How unfortunate, indeed.

This girl really is so far away from the one I fought on that day. She’s far from the girl who provided me with so much thrill. She’s just a girl who had given up and chose to wallow around in despair. An empty vessel, as she said.

But even so.

I must now punish her for the disappointment!!

“You’re really pathetic. Do you know that?” I said to her coldly.

“If you’re hoping those mocking words would affect me, then forget about it. Your words have no meaning to me.”

I continued with my insults anyway, “What are you? Are you just a vessel for the gods? Are you nothing without them? Is your own natural strength so weak that you can’t do anything without the gods? Is that it?! Is that really it?! That’s all you have?!”

“...”

“I have to admit. I gained a lot of respect for you after our battle. I viewed you as someone I wish to overcome. An exciting challenge to conquer.”

“...”

“However, I’m really disappointed. I understand how shocking it may be for you to not only been exiled but to also learn of your past life. Not to mention, losing most of your abilities as well. But to already give up and wallow in despair? You’re just feeling sorry for yourself.”

“...”

“Seriously. It appears I was mistaken. You’re just some pathetic weakling, after all! Ahahahahahahahahaha!”

“...”

“How do you think your beloved master feels about you?! I bet the doctor feels the same way as I do! She must be really disappointed to have raised such a pathetic student! Hahahahahahahahaha!”

“Stop,” she hissed.

Her face twitched. Her expression darkens.

Finally. A reaction.

Just as I expected.

I grinned.

“Ohhh, and how about those lunarians?! How do you think they would feel if they see you now?!”

“I’m warning you, Hinanawi.”

“They’ll laugh themselves to tears when they see you! Hahahahahahahaha! They would say, ‘I’m glad such a pathetic, disgraceful weakling was banished from our realm!’ H-”

She finally snapped.

Some sort of energy is gathering around her.

Electricity was flickering in her arms.

And...

* * *

 [Watatsuki no Toyohime, (former) Lunar Princess]

 

BOOM!

I was having a pleasurable conversation with Tewi when we suddenly heard a booming noise.

We tracked where it came from and quickly found the source of the noise originated at the back of Eientei.

I prevented myself and Tewi from approaching closer. I gestured to the rabbit that we should maintain a considerable distance.

There’s a hole almost the size of an entire room along the walls of Eientei. And in front of the demolished wall, there’s Yorihime firing off magical blast after magical blast towards the celestial who successfully keeps on dodging them.

Oh dear.

Yorihime looks visibly angry.

Her brows were furrowed. Her eyes were filled with wrath. Her expression displayed a desire to cause harm. Her fists were clenched. Dark emotions were swirling around her like that. 

Since when was the last time I’ve witnessed my sister’s anger? I don’t believe I’ve ever witnessed her anger before. The closest instance was when I brought an earthling named Urashimako to our palace on the moon a long time ago. She absolutely lost her mind and she stated more than a hundred reasons why I should not keep an earthling on the moon and send him back to earth immediately. Although, I suppose it was more due to her shock rather than anger. And she did eventually become fond of that earthling as well! Ahh, what lovely memories!

In any case, all manner of cool and composure had currently dissipated from my sister. It was replaced by pure, raw emotion.

Congratulations, celestial. You have managed to achieve something no one had done so before. You truly live up to your reputation as the delinquent celestial.

“Uhhh, should we do something?” asked Tewi.

“This is something they must resolve on their own,” I answered. “We are mere spectators. It’s best we do not interfere.”

“If you say so,” she shrugged.

That’s right.

This is your battle, Yorihime. Now show me what you will do!

 

The battle continued on with Yorihime on the offensive. She keeps on trying to destroy the celestial with magical blasts but the celestial kept on dodging them.

Somewhere along the way, I realized our banishment from the moon meant Yorihime had also lost the rights to summon most of her godly abilities. Therefore, she’s fighting with her own natural strength.

By any means, she’s still very formidable even without the gods on her side. She has more than a millennium of intense training, after all. Regrettably, because she viewed her own strength as inferior compared to those of the gods, she has never been confident in her own abilities.

As I continue to observe the battle (if this can even be considered a proper battle), I can see there’s no pattern to her attacks. They were indiscriminate. They were purely based on emotion without thought. A plethora of dancing sparks. A torrent of frozen blades. Again and again. She rained down her two most proficient elements upon the celestial to no avail. An irrational battle. This is far from the Yorihime I know of.

Soon, it seems the celestial finally had enough of just dodging. She goes on the offensive and summons keystones from the skies to rain down on Yorihime.

Normally, Yorihime wouldn’t even spare an effort to dodge the incoming keystones. To someone of her caliber, it’s honestly such a laughable attempt. However, she’s so hellbent on trying to hit the celestial that her focus seems to be all out of whack.

Consequently, a keystone hit her across the chest while a few more scraped her arms.

She suddenly stopped her magical barrage. She stopped moving altogether.

Thin lines of scarlet began to trail down her arms. A small portion of her white blouse where she took a direct hit was also soaked with the same scarlet.

She looked down on her arms where thin scarlet rivers had formed.

Her eyes widened in astonishment. Her whole body starts to tremble. Whimpers escape her lips.

The celestial descended on the ground, bewildered.

“What the…” Tewi doesn’t seem to know what to make of the current scene either.

I closed my eyes.

“Having never experienced pain for over millennia, the feeling of pain feels new and fresh. Such a feeling caught her off guard,” I explained.

“I see…”

How long has it been since Yorihime has last been injured in battle? For over a millennia, she won all of her battles without as much as a single scratch.

A long, long time ago, she did receive more than just scratches when she was training to learn the powers of the gods. Some of the moon’s gods were very harsh, to put it lightly. But it was such a long time ago. More than a millennium. Yorihime had forgotten what pain felt in the interval between now and then.  

At this moment, I want nothing more than to embrace my dear sister and tell her everything will be alright.

My dear sister has been suffering a lot lately, hasn’t she?

My poor sister…

But…

She must learn how to stand on her own…

She must learn how to fight for herself...

She must be ready…

Because I will not be around with her forever.

* * *

[Tenshi Hinanawi, the Delinquent Celestial]

 

I don’t know what happened. She's suddenly quivering... D-Did it really hurt that much?

It's a strange sight. 

I thought luring her into a battle might invigorate her spirits a bit. However, that’s obviously not the case. If anything, I only made the situation worse. So, it appears I was mistaken again. Oh well. That’s alright. Even the great ones make mistakes sometimes.

I slowly approached her, “H-Hey, let’s stop now, okay?”

I tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she brushed them aside.

She glared at me with unrivaled intensity. She has the look that indicates she wants to absolutely destroy me.

A few seconds passed.

Then, she fully swung her arm.

Her fist connected against my face with full force.

I staggered until I dropped on the ground.

Ooof.

Oh, damn. I'm not supposed to feel much from physical attacks, let alone with one’s bare hands, but my head feels weird as a result of that crushing punch. What is she, an oni?! It’s like she placed all of her frustrations on that punch and took it out on me!

I can hear her footsteps approach.

Oh. I think she's far from finished...

She sat on my midsection.

And then, she punched me again.

And again. With her left hand.

And again. With her right hand.

And again. With her left hand.

And again. With her right hand.

And again. With her left hand.

And again. With her right hand. 

This is a little humiliating, isn’t it? I mean, maaaybe I bear a little responsibility for initiating the whole thing, but who would allow themselves to be a punching bag for someone else’s frustrations?!

This is going a bit too far, Yorihime.

It’s not like I did anything wrong anyway! I only came here for a reason. I came to pursue the thrill of ultimate victory by defeating you. But when I learned that was no longer possible, I just wanted you to stop acting so pathetic. Can I really be blamed for what’s happening at this instant?! I’m still gracious enough to accept responsibility despite not having done anything wrong, you know?! In fact, I offered you salvation! You ungrateful stuck-up brat!

Ahhhh, enough is enough!

I stopped her next punch by catching her fist with a hand. I kneed her in the stomach, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, headbutted her, and slammed her against the ground.

Whewwww.

We were now both laying on the ground, panting. We stayed like this for quite a while. 

This was far from spectacular unlike our first battle, but why do I feel so beat? The same can be said for her as well.

Regardless, in spite of everything, I hope she did manage to unleash all her frustrations on me.

I smiled and forced myself up.

I walked over to where she is, stumbling along the way.

She… she looks like a complete mess. Her white blouse was stained with dirt. Her arms contain a mixture of dried blood and dirt. There’s a bruise on her forehead as a result of my headbutt. Her hair also appears disheveled. But then again, the same can be said about me. My clothes were also stained with dirt. And I… I probably don’t want to know the state of my face.

But is this not hilarious? Two highly beings. A lunarian and celestial. Fighting like a pair of barbarians. Sullied by the earth’s dirt. I wonder how quickly both of us will be disowned by lunarians and celestials if they’re to witness something like this?

Anyway, I offered her a hand.

After letting out a sigh, she accepted it and I helped her into her feet.

It appears she has calmed down, at least. She seems to be in deep thought, contemplating something. 

So what now? 

“Watatsuki no Yorihime,” she said suddenly, much to my surprise.

“Huh?”

“Watatsuki no Yorihime. That’s who I am,” she repeated. “The ‘me’ that you experienced previously. The ‘me’ that was so pathetic as you said.”

“Uhhh… about that…”

“... is far from who I really am. I am ashamed to have you and everyone else witnessed something very pathetic like that. I’m surprised that ‘me’ is so shameless to keep on living like that. Anyway, forget everything about that ‘me.’ I would like a fresh start. From now on, I shall show you who Watatsuki no Yorihime really is. You will know who I really am.”

This time, it was she who offered me a hand.

I accepted.

“Tenshi Hinanawi. I’m Tenshi Hinanawi, the awesome celestial. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Watatsuki no Yorihime,”

I can’t help but smirk. I wonder how it looks along with my beaten up face.

* * *

[Watatsuki no Yorihime, (former) Lunar Princess]

 

After what felt like a really long time, although it has only been a week, having released all of my frustrations on the celestial, I was finally able to regain my composure.

My hands still feel numb. It felt like I’ve punched a substance harder than steel... Moreover, my arms still stung from the wounds I received from the keystones.

I was too careless and too emotional. The celestial managed to injure me. She made me feel the sensation... the feeling of pain which I had forgotten after over a millennium. It shocked me a great deal when I felt pain again. Fortunately, I’m finally getting used to that feeling once more… especially after having landed those punches against that hardened skin of hers.

The feeling of pain… it’s not so bad when you get used to it… I suppose.

Haaaa.

Against my will, I involuntarily let out another sigh.

It seems I have been sighing a lot lately. Lady Yagokoro has this habit as well. Perhaps, it’s only natural for the student to take a habit of her master.

Nevertheless, I talked big, didn’t I?

_“From now on, I shall show you who Watatsuki no Yorihime really is. You will know who I really am.”_

How did I manage to say such embarrassing words with a straight face and a sincere tone? It’s honestly a big talk for someone who doesn’t even know who she really is. After all, did I not only recently learned of my apparent past life? According to Lady Yagokoro, I was the daughter of the Dragon God Watatsumi called Tamayori-hime.

I wonder, is Tamayori-hime and Yorihime the same person? By that, I mean did they have the same personality? The same likes? The same dislikes? The same essence? Did… she and sister also get along well?

Ah, but sister did tell me not to worry so much about the past and only look ahead to the future. It’s just that I can’t help but have these thoughts. Therefore, I spent almost the entire week pondering over these pointless concerns.

My apologies, sister. I suppose I’m going through something known as an identity crisis.

Along with my current struggles regarding my identity, I also have my own banishment to contemplate. And just when the situation is disagreeable as it already is, I also realized I lost most of my abilities. Because of my banishment, I lost the rights to summon the powers of the moon’s gods. Well, with the exception of Lady Amaterasu, Lord ‘Gion,’ and a few others who are not among the lunarians. Of course, I can forcefully summon their powers anyway but that’s hardly a good idea, isn’t it? Besides, I still respect the will of the gods.

How very inconvenient.

The celestial believed I spent most of the week wallowing in despair and feeling sorry for myself. Unfortunately for you, your assessment is slightly off the mark, Hinanawi. Rather, I spent a good portion of the week contemplating my current situation as well as the future. But also unfortunately for me, after a week’s worth of contemplation, the conclusion I came to is… absolutely nothing. I still don’t know what I want to do for myself. I still don't know the first step to take into the future. Although sister encouraged me to disregard the past and only think of the present and future, it seems I had only become even more lost and confused. With these concerns suffocating my whole world for the entire duration of the week, I was unable to move as if I was being strangled by invisible forces from all directions. In that regard, I agree that I was, indeed, acting very pathetic.  

When the celestial came and mentioned what Lady Yagokoro and the lunarians would think of me… I lost my composure. My frustrations, fears, and anxiety have build up within me over the past week. And when she used Lady Yagokoro’s name to mock me, yet another foreign emotion overwhelmed me.

Wrath.

My wrath was not only directed towards her. It was also directed towards my misfortune. My current situation. My despair. It was directed towards everyone, everything… including myself. Especially myself.

Thus, against my own will, my unconscious mind targeted her as the sole object to vent my frustrations on. She was the closest within my vicinity, after all. And well, she does have a habit of irritating and annoying me to no end just by the mere sight of her face alone. Not to mention, she had the audacity to incite me... So, perhaps, it wasn't exactly underserved.

Haaaaa.

No one has made me feel quite like this before. Not even  _that_ _princess_  who had stolen away Lady Yagokoro _._ Not even that whimsical gap youkai who likes to mess with the moon. Tenshi Hinanawi. A delinquent celestial deserving of her reputation as a delinquent celestial. It's too bad she makes for a terrible punching bag. Ow. My poor hands. 

Regardless, I can't deny she helped me out of my slump, intentionally or unintentionally. 

She helped me as she said she will on that night, whether she truly meant those drunken words or not. 

She helped me escape that prison-like room where I was being oppressed by my thoughts. She had provoked my wrath, which in turn, allowed me to break out.

So...

Thank you, Hinanawi.

Though, I will spare myself the indignity of admitting these very words straight to your face. 

 

I must now make sure I don’t disappoint anyone again. I must make sure I don’t disappoint myself more than anything else.

I may still not know what the future holds for me but there’s only one thing I can always do. And that is, to do my very best regardless of the situation. I must do it not for Lady Yagokoro. Not for sister. But for myself.

Someone who does her very best. That’s who I want Watatsuki no Yorihime to be.

“I wish to make something clear, celestial,” I called for her attention.

She nodded and stared at me.

“I am incapable of giving you the battle you desire in my current state. So, if you pursue one in the near future, then I implore you to forget about it. You will not be satisfied. Although I feel ashamed to admit it, the way I am right now, I am far from my very best. Perhaps, you can even consider my situation as another ‘restart’ to my life. I still feel lost and confused with no clear direction. There are so many things I have been ignorant of. There are so many things I wish to learn: about myself, about the earth, about the moon. But… one thing I can guarantee you is I will always do my very best. I’ll be the best I can possibly be.”

I smiled albeit with a hint of arrogance. I suppose some may prefer to call it confidence.

“And then, once I’m confident I’m at my very best again, I will accept your challenge.”

“I see,” she grinned. “It would be far from satisfying if I am to beat up some weakling, isn’t it? Very well! I will wait until the day you reach your best again! And I will defeat you at your very best!”

“Make no mistake, celestial. When that day comes, I will not hold anything back. I really want to wipe that smirk off your face, you know?”

“Ahahahahahahaha! What a coincidence! I, too, want to see the expression you make after I destroy your arrogance and pride!”

We glared at each other.

My blue flames met her red flames.

One day, Hinanawi.

One day.

* * *

[Watatsuki no Toyohime, (former) Lunar Princess]

 

“Wow. It actually worked out between them,” said Tewi, impressed. “Hmmhmmhmm, I wonder, did you foresee this outcome?”

I giggled, “I am many things, rabbit. A seer is not one of them.”

“Ohhhhh?” She let out a bemused sound, “Then that means you fall into the ‘those who manipulate others’ type of lunarian!”

Oh my. Is this not a pleasant surprise? I already figured Tewi Inaba was an unusual rabbit. For instance, she’s highly competent. And she appears to be highly intelligent as well. How fascinating!

I giggled again. “Heheheh, wise and witty rabbits are truly some of the best company one can ask for.”

Unfortunately, there aren’t many of them. The rabbits on the moon are mostly on the silly side. All of the competent moon rabbits only answer to one person. Lady Chang’e. Thus, I had very little interactions with wise rabbits.

My lips curved into a frown as I thought of those missed opportunities. How very greedy of you to monopolize them for yourself, Lady Chang’e!

“Ah, whatever! Anyway, you up for a game?” Tewi asked.

“Hmm, why not? What do you suggest?”

“How about a game of cards?”

I nodded in glee.

“With stakes?” She challenged, grinning deviously.

“Of course!” I clasped my hands together. “The element of risk is truly fascinating. To play a game without stakes…” I shook my head. “... is preposterous. It’s as if you’re purposely rejecting most of the thrill a game can provide. Why would one refuse them?”

Once we were in agreement, we turned our back on my sister and the celestial who were currently bickering.

 

I was not able to help myself, so I turned to look one more time.

How wonderful.

I’m happy to see your radiance has returned, Yorihime… despite the fact earth’s filth was clinging on to your skin.

Oh my. I think… I think you look as beautiful as ever.

I am truly ecstatic. Really. I feel really, really, really happy for you, Yorihime!

Now, you must keep on walking towards the future with all of your radiance! Do not ever stray from that path and do not descend into the pit of despair and misery!

I'm confident you will achieve what you desire, Yorihime! When that time comes, not only will I be a very happy sister, but I will also be a very proud sister. 

Ahhhh, I really can't contain my happiness!

I'm now convinced that everything will ultimately be alright  _for you,_ after all...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I smiled in relief as I turned my back on my sister once more.

Just then, I saw a glimpse of Lady Yagokoro walking back inside Eientei. She, too, must have noticed the disturbance and observed what took place. 

I wonder,

Are you happy too, Lady Yagokoro? 


	6. On That Night Under the Lunatic Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the difficulties and struggles, Yorihime is slowly coming to terms with her situation. However, the next surprise awaiting her may be her greatest challenge yet.

* * *

[Watatsuki no Yorihime, (former) Lunar Princess]

 

On the night of the full moon, sister and I found ourselves in the middle of the clearing somewhere around the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. It’s a quiet, chilly night with the occasional howling of some youkai in the background.

On this very night, our eyes were fixed on the full moon, staring at it in all its glory.

“The eternal moon… It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Sister remarked.

"It is. It... it was our home."

"Hm."

Exactly one month ago, sister and I were on the moon’s surface, staring at the blue planet. At the time, we didn’t know it was to be our last moment on the moon. And now, we found ourselves banished on the impure earth, staring at the moon.

 

Things have been far from easy ever since we were banished. Although sister doesn’t seem to be having trouble adjusting, the same cannot be said about me. To be frank, it has been a great struggle.

For a lunarian, the earth is a place where sinners are exiled. Earth is a prison. It is a place of punishment. Being on earth is the greatest punishment that can be inflicted on a lunarian. It is the greatest shame and humiliation. These teachings were instilled on us since the very beginning.

However, there is something I fail to understand. Why? Why are the people of this prison called earth so full of happiness? Are they not forever trapped in this prison? Is prison not a place where one is meant to be miserable? And yet, earthlings carry on with their lives as if they’re not living in this prison of misery. As I am now able to observe the earthlings closely, I can say with certainty that they do not detest this prison. Rather than a prison, it is their home. A home they cherish.

Somehow, I felt envious...

I wonder… did _that princess_ also go through the same struggles when she was exiled? Did these thoughts also fill her mind? It would be a great shame for me if she was able to figure out quicker than I will. Although, I have been told she still struggles to find a purpose for herself. From the time she arrived on this planet until today, she still has not found a way to make herself useful.

I felt my lips curl into a satisfied smile.

I must find a purpose for myself before she ever does.

It is an obligation.

 

In any case, after a suffocating first week, I’ve been doing my best to open my mind a little. I wish to learn more about the earth. It’s more interesting than I care to admit.

Since I currently don’t know where to go from here, I’ve been helping with chores around Eientei and I went to the village with Reisen on a few occasion to sell and deliver medicine.

Haaaaa.

But there’s really nothing I dislike more than being useless to those around me. I may continue doing these trivial work just for the sake of not being useless. _Until I find something for myself to do_.

Besides that, I believed I earned quite a bit of notoriety as a result of a malicious article.

Reisen informed me of an article from a newspaper called Bunbunmaru. It was titled “A New Conspiracy! The Delinquent Celestial Plots the Destruction of Gensokyo With a Mysterious Girl!” My picture is posted in the article along with the celestial. Furthermore, the article’s content is utter nonsense. As the title suggests, it claimed the celestial and I were working together to destroy Gensokyo. There were also speculations regarding my identity and background. Some weren’t too far off the mark like the ones claiming I must be someone from outer space. But there were also ridiculous ones ranging from another youkai immigrant, Lady Yagokoro’s engineered robot, or a fellow celestial.

Thanks to that nonsensical article, some youkai will sometimes approach me when I roam outside Eientei and ask me about it. Those encounters were very frustrating.

There’s even that silver-haired maid whom I fought on the moon. She came to Eientei some days ago and extended an invitation to me from the vampire. “Mistress would like to arrange a meeting with you,” she informed me. Apparently, when one of the fairies who went to the moon picked up the newspaper which the maid rightfully placed in the trash, the fairy was able to recognize me. It eventually reached the vampire’s ears.

I respectfully declined the invitation. The vampire and the maid… they’re a strange duo. The maid, in particular, has such an unsettling smile to go along with her strange abilities. Even I don’t feel too comfortable going to their den. Fortunately, she accepted my rejection without any complaints and left with the parting words, “It’s too bad. Ah. But I suppose it doesn’t really matter. You’re fated to meet with the Mistress if she really desires it.”

I don’t know the meaning behind those words but there’s an ominous feeling to it. Really, what a strange pair.

Nevertheless, I realized the tengu is most likely the one responsible for that ridiculous article.

I suppose rumors on earth is as bad as the rumors rabbits create on the moon.

 

“Are you contemplating something again, Yorihime?”

“Ah, no. It’s nothing.”

Sister leaned closer to my face, observing me, “Hmmmm. It’s about _that_ again, isn’t it?”

I sighed, “Perhaps…”

She shook her head.

“Yorihime, I keep telling you this. Even back on the moon, I’ve always told you this. Still, I’ll say it again anyway: don’t worry too much about everything. It will only make it worse.”

“But it’s hard not to when there are still so many I don’t know…”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Besides, there are times it’s best not to know.”

I completely agree.

“But you know, Yorihime, you’ve already made a lot of progress. The fact that you’re willing to have an open mind shows you’ve come farther than most would be able to. Remember, take it easy and take it one step at a time. If you bypass the entire stairs in one hop, you won’t know the meaning of struggle. And if you don’t know struggle, your progress will be hindered somewhere in the future.”

But isn’t a life without struggle the ideal way of living? Why climb the stairs one step at a time when I can fly over it? Why seek the path with struggle when I can achieve the same goal without struggle? I don’t understand you sometimes, sister.

Also, as someone who’s always pulling her own weight and slacking off, you of all people shouldn’t say something like this...

“It’s amusing how you’re able to shamelessly say that.”

"Because otherwise,” she continued on, ignoring my strike towards her laid back way of living and smiled with her eyes closed, “the lack of struggle breeds arrogance.”

And you, certainly, are an arrogant person, sister.

Haaaa. I give up.

She says some strange things sometimes.

“How are you even handling everything so well? Sometimes, it feels like we’re not going through the same situation... As expected, you’re really impressive, sister.”

She smirked, “I need to be an exceptional role model for my younger sister, after all.”

I groaned.

“In all seriousness,” she continued. “You just have to do your best. Be the best that you can be. That’s the only thing you can do even if things don’t go your way. Even if obstacles are to obstruct you from your path. Even if you find yourself smothered by darkness. At least, that way, you will have no regrets.”

The words she said caught me off guard.

However, I can’t help but smile a little. Moreover, I felt my face heat up a little.

I said those same words to the celestial a few weeks ago. But for sister to think so too? There’s no doubt it’s absolutely the right thing to do! I was right, after all!

I felt my heart suddenly warmed up as well.

She giggled, “Oho? You look really happy.”

“I… I suppose.”

“See? As I said, don’t worry too much and try to remain happy like that.”

She placed a hand on top of my shoulder as she often does. But, this time, she then engulfed me in a tight embrace.

She held me close to her.

It feels so heavenly. Sister’s soft touch. Sister’s fragrance.

I don’t know the reason for her sudden urge to hug me but I have no complaints.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her.

Amidst the night of the full moon, we were hugging each other.

“Promise me, will you? Be who you want to be and do your very best. You must not bound yourself to anyone anymore. Not even to the moon and Lady Yagokoro. Just be… Watatsuki no Yorihime,” she whispered sweetly. I can even feel the smile on her lips.

“I promise,” I said so without hesitation.

“Good. I love you, Yorihime.”

Her embrace tightened.

I allowed myself to get weaker at her touch. Then, I closed my eyes and rested my head against her shoulder.

It feels like time froze at this very instant.

I… I didn’t want to let go.

 

* * *

[The Next Day]

In retrospect, as I thought about last night, I finally realized I was being very selfish.

I have been very selfish from the beginning.

A selfish, entitled brat, to be exact.

All I’ve been doing is cursing my own misfortune and blaming others.

I only thought about myself.

Never had I once asked, “Are you okay, sister?”

 

The signs were there.

The signs have been there even back on the moon.

I don’t know what happened, but there’s even a one week period after the recent invasion when sister looked hopeless and broken.

After that, she went back to her usual self.

However, there were still moments when she displayed strange behavior and said strange things.

And yet, never had I once asked, “Are you okay, sister?”

 

I failed to recognize those signs.

Because it’s sister.

Who I always rely on.

Who’s stronger than me.

Who’s never deterred by anything.

That’s why… never had I once asked, “Are you okay, sister?”

 

It's not because she wasn't bothered by anything.

It's not because she was able to accept the situation and move on.

It's not because everything is okay.

It's not because she wasn't going through her own struggles.

It's because... she wore a mask. 

A mask that concealed everything.

 

And now, as a consequence of my selfishness and arrogance, I lost her as well.

My beloved sister is no longer around.

She has left me.

And with this, as I sit all alone by myself in this empty room, I realized…

I have lost everything.

* * *

 

_Dear Yorihime,_

_To say farewell to you in a letter instead of saying it in person. Truly, I am a lousy coward. Along with being a lousy coward, I am also a filthy liar. That’s right. I am a filthy liar. I have been lying to you and everyone, Yorihime. I have committed an unforgivable crime against the moon. You don't need to know anything about it _._  But I do apologize for everything. I’m sorry. I really am. Whether you accept the apology of a filthy liar or not would be your decision and yours alone to make. _

_There’s something I must do. There’s something that must be done. A duty. An obligation to my very being, if you may. That is why I am leaving everyone. I am leaving you. Lady Yagokoro. Lady Kishin. Reisen. Kaguya. And our cute Rei’sen as well. I understand it will be a great shock to you to learn of my departure so suddenly especially when you’re currently going through a great struggle. I, the filthy liar, am really sorry I will not be there for you anymore. However, I’m now convinced you will be able to stand up on your own and move on. Keep an open mind so you may continue to learn. Do your very best so that you may have no regrets. Remember, one step at a time. And eventually, you will reach what you seek. You will achieve your desires. You will be able to move into the future without looking back._

_Yorihime, I have enjoyed my time with you. The moon was once a paradise for us. A fairytale. With you. With Lady Yagokoro. With everyone. It was a blissful dream. But now, we have awakened from that dream. And I was able to see it for what it truly is. A flawed paradise. But even so, it won’t change anything. It won’t take away all the pleasant dreams I had. The happiness given to me by the moon will always stay with me forever. We are lunarians, Yorihime. It will always remain that way. But just because we are lunarians, it doesn’t mean we have to adhere to_ **_what we were taught a lunarian should be_** _, does it? Be your own lunarian, Yorihime. Be the type of lunarian you want to be._

_I am not asking you to blame Lady Yagokoro either. Do not worry. You can trust our beloved Lady Yagokoro. I just don’t want you to rely solely on her. Rely on yourself more. Trust yourself more. Do not be bound to anyone. Be free from the shackles of the moon. The past is the past, Yorihime. What Lady Yagokoro did to us may be considered cruel, but one’s past self and one’s future self does not necessarily have to be the same. People change. And so too do the gods. Not even our infallible Lady Yagokoro is immune to change. Surely, even you noticed Lady Yagokoro seems to be a little different than how she used to be. Furthermore, I’m sure you have already asked yourself this, “is Yorihime and Tamayori-hime the same person?” The truth is, the answer does not matter. Who you are as Yorihime is the only thing that matters. So, please forget about the stranger known as Tamayori-hime. No matter what happens, don’t let the past be a burden._

_Yorihime, I must now forge my own path. The path I chose for myself is a dangerous road. Unfortunately, I already crossed the point of no return. There’s no turning back for me. That’s why I’m leaving you behind. We may never see each other again. And it saddens me to no end. But you must forge your own path separate from my own. So please, do not find me. Do not pursue me. Do not seek the past. Keep your feet in the present. And turn your head so it may only look ahead to the future. Do not look behind. Do not walk into the past. Leave me behind as I chose to leave you behind. This is my final request of you. Please, be well, my beloved little sister._

  
_Love, Toyohime_


	7. Intermission I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...
> 
> With the Watatsuki sisters no longer on the moon, Rei'sen receives a surprise.
> 
> Then, a new threat for Eirin and the rest of Eientei looms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll refer to Reisen 2.0 as Rei'sen. :3

 

* * *

 [Rei’sen, Rabbit of the Lunar Defense Corps]  
[The Lunar Capital]

I and the other rabbits were staring at the objects gathered in a pile outside of the Moon Palace. There are swords, clothes, pictures, books, and daily necessities among the pile. These are the belongings of the former masters of the Lunar Defense Corps, Princess Toyohime and Princess Yorihime.

We were ordered by Lady Yahata, the goddess who took over their position and now responsible for the moon's defense, to gather and dispose of them. She claimed they're garbage that is no longer needed.

“Ahhhhh, weeelllll, bye bye, I guess!” One of the rabbits lit up the lighter in her hand and began her approach towards the pile.

I didn’t know what I was thinking but… I blocked her path and waved both arms in front of her, preventing her from getting closer, “W-Wait!”

“Ehhh, what's wrong Rei’sen?"

I turned to look at the objects that are about to be disposed of.

Among the pile, I can see the letter and the presents I gave to the princesses some time ago. The presents were a set of flower origami that were sloppily made and my handwriting on the letter was also very sloppy and barely readable. Princess Toyohime had made fun of me for making them but it seems they still kept it even though I was sure they would throw it away...

My gaze then landed on a picture. It’s a picture of me and the princesses. Princess Yorihime looked as neutral as ever, almost sulking. Princess Toyohime was smiling happily and I was smiling nervously. It was taken shortly after I became their new official pet. I didn’t know what to expect at the time. But now, I guess I can say... it wasn't as bad as I expected.

Seeing the picture brought back a lot of memories I had with the princesses.

“Uhhh, Rei’sen?”

“Yoohooo, moon to Rei’sen?!”

“O-Oh…” I snapped out of my trance.

I bent down and picked up the picture, placing it inside my pocket.

“Ehhhhhhh?! Reeeei’sen, what are you doing?!”

“Rei’sen. You’ll be in big trouble if someone catches you,” one of the more mature rabbits warned. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Ooooooh, someone’s going to snitch~! Someone’s going to snitch~! Ahahahahahahaha!”

“Who’s gonna snitchhhhh~? Who’s gonna snitchhhh~?”

I shook my head and dismissed their comments away.

Afterward, I stepped aside from the path of the rabbit with the lighter. Thus, the rabbit shrugged and the belongings of the banished princesses were finally set on fire.

 

Many things have changed in the past month. It started on the day when it was suddenly announced that Princess Toyohime and Princess Yorihime have been banished. At first, the rabbits were both happy and saddened by the news. Happy because Princess Yorihime, who the rabbits hated for being strict and overbearing, will no longer be around. Sad because Princess Toyohime, who was very popular with the rabbits, will no longer be around. The new master was then decided. Yahata Minamoto, the Administrator of War, volunteered to take over their position.

With the new master, things are no longer the same as it was with the sisters. For instance, rabbits can no longer slack. No one would sneak snacks to us anymore like Princess Toyohime once did. Punishments are more severe. Training has been more intense. And worst of all... the failure to meet the new standards could result in a rabbit’s demise.

The conditions for the moon rabbits are harsher than it has ever been. Compared to what we have now, I think it's safe to say we prefer the princesses... even Princess Yorihime. 

 

The fire had dissipated and the belongings of the banished princess were finally eradicated out of existence.

“WAHHHHHH, PRINCESS TOYOHIMEEEEEE!” One of the rabbits wailed.

“GOODBYE PRINCESS TOYOHIME!”

“WE REALLY MISS YOU, PRINCESS TOYOHIME!”

“YOU TOO, PRINCESS YORIHIME, EVEN THOUGH WE REALLY HATED YOU!”

“WAHHHHH, PLEASE COME BACK, PRINCESS TOYOHIME!”

As the rabbits continue to shamelessly shout and wail, I slowly made my way back inside the Moon Palace. Ever since the princesses were gone, I am overwhelmed by a feeling I no longer felt ever since I became the princesses’ pet.

I felt alone.

* * *

[A Few Days Later]

I find myself standing in front of the door that leads to Lady Yahata’s room. I have been standing here for a few minutes now. I’m hesitant to enter, shaking nervously. After all, the Administrator of War called for my presence.

It’s never a good sign when a particular rabbit is summoned by someone of authority.

My mind is scrambling for the reason why Lady Yahata called for me. Maybe one of the rabbits did snitch on me for keeping the picture. If that’s the case, then… I am in deep trouble.

Anyway, it’s probably best if I just suck it up and see what happens... I could find myself in even more trouble if I keep the goddess waiting.

Sighing, I slowly approach the door with my trembling feet. Then, grabbing the handle of the door, I twisted it open and walked into my impending fate.

 

The room is very spacious and luxurious. This is the room that was formerly owned by Princess Toyohime and Princess Yorihime. It was also owned by Lady Eirin Yagokoro before them. For now, it belongs to Lady Yahata. The appearance of the room has already been changed and altered to suit the current owner's tastes. It looks completely different than when the princesses lived here. 

Everything in the room, from the carpet to the curtains to the furniture to the ceiling, are either mostly red or black in color, giving it an oppressive atmosphere. Most of the decorations included several types of swords as well as bows and arrows attached to the walls. Surprisingly, there are also paintings depicting many forms of art. Contrary to the room's oppressive atmosphere, the paintings are pleasant to look at. The one that caught my attention the most was the one with the white dove flying above what appears to be a battlefield. I think it looks beautiful.

Finally, I spotted a banner containing the mitsu-tomoe, the symbol associated with Lady Yahata.

“Here you are, little rabbit. You kept me waiting,” The smooth voice of Lady Yahata greeted me.

I turned to find the goddess sitting behind a desk.

Lady Yahata Minamoto. She’s a goddess with a lengthy sangria-colored hair wrapped in a ponytail. She’s dressed in fancy red and black robes, matching the colors of the room. What stands out most about her is her expression. Her neutral expression has such a condescending look as if she’s mocking me. And her silver eyes… those eerie silver eyes that feel like they’re peering through my soul.

“I-I am sorry for being late. Please forgive me…”

“Well, you’re here now and that’s all that matters,” she dismissed my tardiness. “So, you’re Rei’sen, right? You were the pet of Toyohime and Yorihime, the former leaders of the Lunar Defense Corps. Is that correct?”

I nodded.

“Hm. How close were you to the princesses?”

I didn’t expect this question.

But now that she mentioned it, I can’t help wonder... how close was I to the princesses? Have they thought about me even once since they left? Where were they during that day? Why did they leave me here? Why... why didn't they take me to earth with them? Did they even care for me at all? 

“Uh… uhm… Princess Yorihime is a very private person, so I didn’t interact with her that much outside of training a-and during training, she’s very harsh on everyone including me even if I was her pet. I-I didn’t get a special privilege or anything. A-Although, if there were problems with the invading outsiders, she always made sure the rabbits didn’t get hurt even when she always complained that the rabbits were useless and weak… A-As for Princess Toyohime, she’s open and nice to the rabbits even if she also made fun and mocked us a lot… She’s very popular with the rabbits. A-And she taught me how to read and write better. I-I… I like her even if she bullied me a lot,” I rambled.

“I see. How cute. Tell me, little rabbit,” Her piercing glare caused me to shiver. “Do you wish to be with them again?”

“U-Uh… I-I… I am a moon rabbit, so I-I d-don’t think that’s allowed. I-...”

“Answer properly, little rabbit,” she interrupted me. “Let’s say, theoretically, you have the opportunity to be with them. Disregarding your duties as a moon rabbit, do you want to be with them again?”

I thought about my answer for a while. I don’t know why Lady Yahata is so interested in my relationship with the princesses and why she's asking these questions.

But eventually...

“Y-Yes…” I finally answered.

“Hm. I see. How convenient.”

Her glare softened as if she just found out all she needed to know. I have a bad feeling about this...

“Very well, little rabbit. I shall now reveal the reason why you’re here.”

I braced myself for what may come, closing my eyes in anticipation.

Even with my eyes closed, I can still feel her thin smile.

“I am dismissing you from your duties. From this day forth, you are banished to earth.”

Eh?

“W-What?”

“Yes, you heard me right, little rabbit. I am banishing you to earth.”

“EHHHHH?!”

“You see, little rabbit, the moon no longer has any use for you. You are unimpressive in every category and you’re associated with two exiled princesses who has ties to the moon’s greatest criminal. In other words, you are nothing more than the useless pet of two disgraced princesses who could be potential threats to the moon. How can we be certain you won’t work with them? How can we be sure you’re not a spy? It’s in everyone’s best interest if you follow your masters down to that filthy planet, no? Is this not beneficial to you as well since you want to be with them again?” She smiled mockingly at me. “Well, that is, unless, you prefer the 'alternative.' Regrettably, it would be an insult to this pure land to be stained with the blood of an animal so I would rather that not be the case. If you think about it, I’m being rather kind, you know? The 'alternative' is usually the solution for a case like this but I’m granting you an exception. Well, what do you have to say, little rabbit?”

I froze when she threatened me with the alternative: death.

“T-THERE’S NO NEED FOR THAT! I-I ACCEPT MY BANISHMENT!” I quickly shook my head and forced myself to shout, panting heavily.  

She smiled in satisfaction. “That’s pleasing to hear, little rabbit.”

Those silver eyes of hers were fixed on me again, causing me to shiver.

“Little rabbit, I suggest you leave as soon as possible. However, before that, there’s a _little_ something that must be done first. Walk close to the desk and place a hand on top.”

I have a terrible feeling about this and didn't want to do it but what choice do I have? I am nothing more than a rabbit. I don’t have a choice when a person of authority commands me. So, I did what I was asked and walked closer to the desk. I placed my left hand against the cold table. I can only nervously wait for what’s to come.

“Wait here.”

She stood up and pulled out a transparent glass container shaped like a box from one of the cabinets in the room. She placed it right next to my hand. Upon closer inspection, I realized what’s inside that container. Purification water.

With the container in place, she grabbed an arrow underneath the desk. Then, she lit up the metallic tip of the arrow with an intense white flame coming from her finger until it was glowing menacingly.

It was then that I realized what’s about to happen…

I tried to pull my hand out of the desk but she quickly grabbed my wrist! Her grip is tight and firm! There’s no way to free my hand no matter how much I try to struggle!!!

“Now, now, little rabbit. Open your hand and don’t clench. This may hurt a little but this is a necessary step to complete your banishment. However, even if it does hurt, is it still not better than the alternative if the process of your banishment isn’t completed?”

Left with no choice, I whimpered and opened my clenched hand. I closed my eyes and cringed. My whole body is trembling, anticipating the great pain I'm about to experience.

Then…

“AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” I wailed in pain.

The heated metallic tip of the arrow stabbed into my palm!

“AGGHHHH! P-P-PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP! AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Tears welled up in my eyes as I continued to scream in agony.

An intense burning sensation overwhelmed me as soon as I felt the skin of my palm split. It was followed through by waves of pain that assaulted my entire body!

I continue to struggle and attempt to free my hand but Lady Yahata’s grip was unshakable!

I can feel her carving something into my palm, carefully directing the arrow in certain directions.

Unable to bear the pain, my screams and struggles continued.

 

After what seems like hours, although it was only a minute at most, it was finally over.

Once she pulled the tip of the arrow out of my palm, she dragged my hand into the box of purification water, turning it red, making sure none of my blood spilled outside the box. She even squeezed my hand for good measure, causing me an extra amount of aching pain.

My body continues trembling as I watch the blood slowly dissipate, the water turning back to its original colorless state. I winced as the freezing cool water seems to be stitching the split skin of my palm back in place. It was very sharp and painful…

At this point, I didn't even have the energy to scream anymore.

At long last, Lady Yahata finally let go of my wrist.

I retracted my hand close to my chest. Then, I slowly unclenched my hand to see the mitsu-tomoe carved into my palm. The blood is no longer visible and it was outlined by some sort of black lines.

But I'm still feeling the aftereffects and my hand still ached... 

“How is it? My very own mark for the exiled,” her mocking voice explained. "You should be grateful."

I didn’t say anything and kept my eyes on the floor. I don’t want to see those eyes of hers…

“Well, what are you waiting for, little rabbit? You may leave the moon now… forever.”

I snapped out of my unmoving state.

Turning towards the door without a single word like some sort of a puppet, I left the room feeling miserable and humiliated.

Mocking giggles were audible behind me.

 

I made it all the way to the Sea of Tranquility, carrying a lunar veil in my arms. Along the way, I ignored all the curious rabbits asking for what happened and noticing my distraught state.

I stared at the blue planet known as earth. Even amidst the pain and humiliation I suffered, a new feeling welled within me. Hope.

I wrapped the lunar veil around myself.

Then, I began my descent without looking back. 

* * *

[Yahata Minamoto, the Administrator of War]

Well, wasn’t that too easy? 

It shouldn't be a surprise considering I dealt with a creature of low intelligence. Of course, the little rabbit would fail to notice my intentions.

But even so, it's just too simple. 

As a consequence of the mark I carved onto the little rabbit’s palm, it gave me the ability to know wherever she goes at all times. The mark is a magical tracker, I suppose.

I’m certain the Watatsuki sisters know of Yagokoro’s whereabouts. They always have. It’s no secret to everyone that they still admire and respect their former master. So, after they were banished by Tsukuyomi, where else would they go other than Yagokoro’s residence on earth?

In other words, the little rabbit will soon join them and I’ll learn where Yagokoro dwells.

Isn’t it convenient?

I am simply in disbelief how easy it was to achieve this. 

However... while discovering Yagokoro’s hideout was far from challenging, figuring out what to do with that information is a whole different matter.

 

Hm. The enigmatic individual that is Yagokoro. She claimed to be just a mere prodigy of a renowned pharmacist family.

Heh.

A mere pharmacist who gained the respect and admiration of many gods and the noblest of gods? A mere pharmacist who became a Lunar Sage and the Brain of the Moon of our dearest and noblest pure land? A mere pharmacist who even turned the daughters of the sea's dragon god into her own personal puppets? How ridiculous. She was even relied upon as the advisor for the moon’s gods whenever we have problems and disagreements with one another. She prevented many potential conflicts and solved many incidents. Her word and advice certainly carried a lot of weight.

Many suspect her to be the reincarnation of the god of knowledge, a maiden of the god of knowledge, or even the god of knowledge herself. Whatever she may be, one thing is certain. She is no mere pharmacist.

Lord Tsukuyomi relied on her more than anyone else when we moved to the moon. It’s not an exaggeration to say building our society on the moon would have never been possible without her.

Ahh. Lord Tsukuyomi and Yagokoro. They were an unstoppable duo. They were the force that guided the moon. Lord Tsukuyomi, the Leader of the Sages, and Yagokoro, the Brain of the Moon. Together, no one dared to oppose them. They were perfect for each other. The perfect balance. The darkness and the light. They were the reason why the unknown of the moon was conquered and our civilization thrived. 

They were the reason why the lunarians of the moon was the envy of the entire universe.

Unfortunately, at some point, we, the lunarians, became too comfortable. We were content with what we have and it hurt our desire for further improvement. Thus, the rate of our advancement slowed down considerably. With the unknown of the moon conquered, many have lost their motivation.

Many began to see themselves as 'gods' of their own worlds. Against Lord Tsukuyomi's wishes, they meddled in earth's affairs, trying to 'guide' those primitive species. It was a big mistake. The earthlings have advanced far quicker than we anticipated. At this rate, it’s only inevitable that the earthlings will eventually surpass us. But even so, many among the lunarians still continue to look down on those earthlings, believing they will always remain inferior. I'm not one of those foolish enough to believe that. 

To make matters worse, Yagokoro spilled the blood of her fellow lunarians and betrayed the moon. Since then, no one has been able to succeed her.

Ah. But who can blame anyone? No one is as competent as Yagokoro. No one is as capable as her. She had the mind, abilities, and the motivation to do what she had to do. The Watatsuki sisters did their best but their weakness prevented them from reaching their full potential. They weren’t cold and ruthless enough. Kishin wanted to impress but her _brilliant_ plan to move the capital to earth have annoyed many. Like the sisters, she also wasn’t cold and ruthless enough. She even set up her own plan to fail. But as I said, it’s no one’s fault. The truth is, at the end of the day, Yagokoro is irreplaceable.

Lord Tsukuyomi has even lost the respect of many. He’s nowhere as influential and powerful as he once was. Without his ‘partner-in-crime,’ nothing has been the same ever since she left.

 

It has always baffled me. Why did the cold-hearted Yagokoro leave everything for the sake of that brat? The Princess of Eternity was once revered by the people of the moon. She was believed to be the “embodiment of the moon” due to her abilities. She was even considered to be someone special but I still don’t understand. Other than being an object of admiration, she was nothing. What did Yagokoro see in that brat?   

Well, in any case, that’s how it is. At the end of the day, Yagokoro will never return. She’s now an enemy of the moon.

As much as it pains me to admit, the moon is more vulnerable than it has ever been. The gods are no longer united. Many have begun to doubt Lord Tsukuyomi's leadership. Lord Izanagi might have become deranged centuries ago. _Some gods_ have staked their claim as the 'god of the moon.' The Outside World continues to threaten our lands. We have lost many valuable people in the past millennia. And the moon's enemies seem to be only growing in number. 

Oh well. It can't be helped. That's the unfortunate situation we find ourselves in.

I have already decided that I will personally take responsibility. 

I will stop this madness and "fix" our pure land. 

There's no turning back.

After going through my thoughts, I smiled.

I started writing a letter.

Unlike the Watatsuki sisters and Kishin, I will succeed where they have failed.

 

Amidst my musings, someone entered my room with a loud bang on the door.

A girl with a shoulder-length white hair, a pair of fox ears, and dressed in rags like a filthy earthling glared at me with the most displeased expression.

She’s Ina Fushimi. An earthly god who has been granted the “invitation” to move to the moon, much like Kishin.

The way she is, I can’t believe this rascal is actually considered to be one of the moon’s gods. How disgraceful, really.

Unlike Kishin, she isn’t particularly useful in anything. Above all, she also tried to assassinate Lord Tsukuyomi on numerous occasions as retribution for Uke Mochi. I’m surprised she has yet to be banished. I think Lord Tsukuyomi probably enjoys playing with her.

“Hello, Ina. You’re here again. What business do you have with me?”

Ever since I moved into the Moon Palace, she has been visiting quite a lot. It’s mostly to complain about the treatment of the rabbits. I suspect she might be here again for the same reason.

“I wonder, who gave a bastard like you the authority to banish anyone? If I recall correctly, you don’t have that right,” she informed me. 

Ah. So this is what it’s all about.

“My dear Ina, to this day, the right to banish a lunarian still remains with those who hold the highest of authorities. However, what I have banished isn’t **a lunarian** but **an animal**. There’s no specific rule stating I can’t banish an animal.”

“Tsk. What kind of bullshit…”

“Do you want to complain about it? Do you want to take it to the Courts? Very well. I’ll accept. I do warn that no one will care about the banishment of a mere rabbit. If you want to take it further and argue that the rule of banishment itself also extends to not only lunarians but also animals, I also warn you that no one will care. So, as a friendly piece of advice, keep this in mind unless you want to embarrass yourself. Your reputation already isn't the best, so I’m a little worried about you, you know?”

“Ahh, shut up, bastard!” She shook her head. “Fine. Whatever. I don’t really care about that for now. I’m not really here for that. But...” She looked at me with a sharp glare and her lips curved into a sly smile. “Oy, are you seriously going to do this?”

“Oh? What do you mean? I'm going to do what, exactly?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. I’m well aware of how much of a bitch you are. I saw that rabbit looking miserable and I also know you marked her hand with a tracker. If you want to continue playing dumb, very well then. Let me rephrase my question: are you seriously going to wage war on Yagokoro? You know you don’t stand a chance against her,” she mocked along with her sly smile. “I will enjoy watching you embarrass yourself, however.”

Oh. She figured it all out. And all it took was for her to interact with that rabbit.

I sighed.

For an earthly god, she’s competent, I must admit. It’s just that her appearance looks like the poor earthly god that she is that it masks off her intelligence. But on the other hand, what if she does that on purpose? What if she does that so heavenly gods such as myself would underestimate her? Does that make her even more competent?

I sighed again.

“Ah. I wouldn’t go as far as calling it ‘a war’. But if you choose to see it that way, fine. I won’t bother correcting you,” I made sure to put a pout on my lips.

“Not a war, eh? Ehehehe. Is that cowardice I’m already seeing, Minamoto? Are there doubts already creeping in? Because, you know, I don’t see it as anything other than declaring a war? But I’ll play along, if not a war, what would you like to call it?”

“A tale of tragedy. A tale of sacrifice that will secure the future of the moon. A tale that I will craft myself.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Ohhh? So, in other words, you’re planning to manipulate Yagokoro? And how exactly are you going to achieve this? You… you didn’t hit your head or anything, right?”

“Ufufufufufu,” I can’t help but chuckle. “Patience. I’ll make sure to give you a front seat to the show if you stick around.”

"Somehow, you look really confident..."

She scowled and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Whatever. Do as you please,” she shrugged. “I'm sure Yagokoro will make a mockery out of you. I might as well watch and enjoy myself.”

“Oh my. I believe I'm being underestimated. That's fine. I’ll still make sure to entertain you. Anyway, I suppose it’s time to dispose of some useless garbage.”

“Huh?”

I whistled with my finger.

A few seconds later, a dove came flying into my arm.

I rolled up the letter I wrote a few minutes ago and attached it to its feet.

“Please, take that to the Scientific Sector, my dear.”

Upon receiving the letter, the dove flew away.

“The Scientific Sector?”

“As I said, I want to dispose of garbage we no longer need.”

She eyed me suspiciously again.

“I’ll keep a close eye on you, Minamoto,” she warned before leaving the room.

 

I rubbed my hands together.

Well then, let’s play a game, Yagokoro.

I know it isn’t much but… please accept the garbage I’m about to give you.

I hope you and the others enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Act I.


	8. A Lunatic Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yorihime suffers a set of disturbing nightmares. Meanwhile, the arrival of Rei'sen brings Eientei a new set of problems.

* * *

 

[Watatsuki no Yorihime, Banished Princess of the Moon]  
[???????]

Darkness.

I am surrounded by darkness. Everywhere I look is pure darkness.

I start walking to nowhere in particular. I walk on without a destination.

A few seconds later, I seem to have stepped on something. At the same time, a blinding blue light flashed before my eyes. The light begins to diminish the darkness. 

I tried to block the light with my hands. It’s useless. So, I turned my head down and…

...

I discovered the thing I stepped on was a bloodied corpse. The corpse of a human man. His robes were torn due to the weapon used to slaughter him. The cuts on his flesh appear fresh and the wounds colored portions of his robes red. 

My heart raced due to the suddenness of seeing such a disturbing sight. W-What is this?! Who did this?!

I began to step away from the corpse. My steps suddenly became slippery, causing me to quickly lose my balance. I landed on my backside, using my arms to support my fall. 

I felt a splash when my hands collided against the ground. 

Raising my hands to see what it was, I froze. I froze at the sight of scarlet so intense it could almost stab my eyes. 

Blood.

I… I am sitting in a pool of blood.

Whose blood? I… I don’t know!

Afterward, the blinding blue light vanished.

And...

It was replaced by a scene that can only be described as a massacre. Everywhere I look, there are bloody corpses littered everywhere! The whole ground is flooded by a couple inches of blood! Amidst the sturdy azure walls of what looks to be the interior of a palace, a senseless slaughter had taken place!

“Princess ************, please save us!”  
“AGGHHHHHHAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
“HELPPPPPP!”  
“Princess ************!”  
“SAVEEEEEE USSSSSSSSSSS AGAHUGAHFAHIAI0!!!”

Sharp piercing cries of agony assaulted my hearing. 

I covered my ears as I felt their cries beginning to consume my very being. 

Everything fades into the world of darkness.

 

Somewhere in the middle of this neverending darkness, I stood up. 

Once again, I walk back into the unknown without a destination.

Just then, another scene appeared.

This time, it was an image of myself and… sister? There’s someone else in front of ‘us.’ I don’t know who he is but he seems to be an earthly god.

“You have been deemed a threat to the moon. Surrender and don’t make this harder than it has to be, earthling scum.” ‘I’ threatened the earthly god. “Allow us to seal you and all of this will be over quickly.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong! Leave me alone!” The god screamed and tried to blast ‘me’ with fire. "To hell with you, moon bastards!"

A blazing wall of fire surrounded him. 

It was a pathetic attempt. ‘I’ countered by summoning a god associated with water and dismissed his fire like it was nothing. 

Realizing he doesn’t stand a chance, the god took off and run.

Before he can gain a significant ground away from us, sister flew and descended down his path. 

“Uh, uh," she wagged a finger. "Where do you think you’re going? Heheh,” she teased, covering her mouth with a hand. “I was hoping we could play more. Don’t you want to play with me?”

“Gah!” The god cursed his helplessness.

“How will you sing for me, I wonder?” Sister continued to tease. Her eyes look both playful and frightening. 

She readied her fan before unleashing a whirlwind of energy, pulling the god into it… along with his screams. 

When the whirlwind finally dispersed, the god laid on the ground, wounded and unmoving. He’s still alive… barely.  

Sister walked in front of him, frowning. “Aww, you’re done already? I wanted to play more…” she shrugged, “Oh well. Seal him now, Yorihime.” 

‘I’ started making my way towards the defeated god, readying the shimenawa ropes.

 

The scene faded and replaced by yet another one. 

Lady Yagokoro is standing tall like always… and ‘I’ am kneeling before her.

“Well done, child. Another impure god has been sealed for good. Another threat to the moon has been eliminated,” she praised ‘me.’ 

Her voice sounded cold and devoid of emotions. It’s the Lady Yagokoro I know very well… unlike the Lady Yagokoro who now lives on earth. Even her appearance resembles how she looked when she was on the moon. Instead of the red and blue dress, she was wearing her all-white dress with the black trigrams. 

“I also see you have gained better control over your abilities. You still have a long way to go but keep this up and the lunarians will eventually realize your worth.”

“I understand, Lady Yagokoro.”

“Remember, Yorihime. Always do what you are told. Always obey your superiors. Always heed my teachings. Always listen to my advice. Free yourself of everything. Never desire. Never question anything. For you have no need for them. And _certain desires_ will only lead you to the path of destruction. But fear nothing, child. I will be your guide. I will be your _savior._ For you, my truth is your only truth. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand, Lady Yagokoro.”

“Carry on. Do not disappoint me,” Lady Yagokoro said as she left, disappearing into the darkness.

And so, ‘I' also disappeared and everything returned to how it was.

Darkness.

“A shame. You have been reduced to nothing more than the Sage’s puppet. That’s all you are now. That’s all you’ll ever be. Unless, if you break the chains that bind you. Only then, you will truly be free,” a familiar voice echoed in the darkness. 

The voice belongs to the person whose appearance resembles _that princess…_ It’s been a while since I heard her voice. I don’t particularly like this person.

Lady Yagokoro had always warned me to be cautious around her.

Why am I hearing her now? 

“But I have to admit. I am very impressed with the Sage. She managed to tame you. You. The anomaly. The scourge. You, whom even we the gods fear. She turned you into the moon’s personal weapon. I never considered that to be possible. Eirin really is something else, isn’t she?” She giggled. 

The crescent shape of the moon appeared in the far distance, slightly illuminating the outline of her body.

Even without fully seeing her, she still manages to make me shiver. 

“Although, someday, I may graciously free you from the chains that bind you. I do really have to be desperate to get to that point, however. But we’ll see. We’ll see what the future holds for all of us.”

Underneath the shadows that covered her face, I see glimpses of her lips.  They curved into an alluring smile.  

Then, like everything else, she, the crescent moon, her voice, and her smile disappeared.

Well, if anything, despite everything that happened, it gives me some small comfort to know you're still imprisoned... Lady Chang'e. 

 

I wonder… were those visions from my past? Were they part of the memories that were taken away from me? I don’t remember any of them but they all seem so real. It feels I have experienced them before. They feel natural. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll retake what was taken from us someday.” 

My own voice said to me.

Huh?

There’s a mirror image of myself standing in front of me. However, she looks very different… in a lot of ways. She wears darker clothes than I did. Her skin is marked by small glowing symbols all the way to her face. And her eyes… they’re… they’re very menacing. There’s an intense red glow to them. Even the color of her hair is more intense. 

“W-Who are you?” 

“I am you,” she smiled. “You are me.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“We are the same. Yorihime. Tamayori-hime. I. We are one. Do you understand?”

“N-No…” 

“I am the _heart._ I am your true desire. I am who you really want to be. Do you still not understand?”  

“I still don’t…”

“I am also…” she smiled again. “Your _hunger_.”

“Hunger?” 

“Yes, your hunger. Is this not what we all want? For our insatiable hungerto be satisfied? Your hunger. Tamayori-hime’s hunger. My hunger. It’s all the same.”

“What are you talking about?”

Before she can answer my question, the image blurred and twisted until it cleared up and someone else appeared.

Eh? It’s the baku...

It’s the baku Lady Kishin often hangs out with.

Doremy Sweet. 

“Oh dear, oh dear,” she shook her head. “That’s some nightmare you have. It was a pain trying to get to you, you know?”

“Baku… what is the meaning of this? Was all of that just a nightmare?” 

“Ah, yes. I almost lost you. If that went on any longer, your mind might have been _corrupted._ That pain in the ass sister of yours would have killed me, no doubt. Sheesh. I better get a substantial reward for this.” 

“Wait. Sister?! You know about sister?!”

“Ah, yes, yes. She was being weirdly bossy and forceful, you know? It's unlike her. She commanded me to watch over your dreams in case… in case _certain inconveniences_ pop out. After that, she disappeared to who knows where. So don’t ask me! I have no idea where she is! Ahhhhhhhh!” She whined. “I’m supposed to be looking for Sagume! I haven’t seen her in weeks! Instead, here I am having to babysit you!” 

“Lady Kishin? What happened to her? She was with us a month ago.” 

“That was also the last time I saw her. She said she was on the hunt for someone. I don’t know anything else so don’t bother asking again.”

Lady Kishin is on the hunt? For who? Did she have any enemies here on earth?

That must be the reason why she left Eientei so quickly. 

Seriously...

What is going on here? 

Sister. Lady Kishin. 

What is everyone up to?! Why don’t I know anything?!

The baku must have noticed my irritation, so she gave me shrug, “I don’t like it when _my_ Sagume is keeping secrets from me. I can’t get anything out of her dream world self either. It’s very infuriating.” 

_“Your_ Sagume?”

I don’t know why but I’m curious... Why is she acting like she owns Lady Kishin? How disrespectful. 

She just shrugged again and gave me that unbearable smug smile of hers. 

“The details of our charming relationship aren't meant for children's ears. But really, you should go back to sleep now. Don’t worry. Sister Doremy will take care of you and make bad dreams go away.” 

I feel flustered.

“Excuse me? Sister Doremy? How many times do I-”

She dismissed my protest away, “I meant no offense by it,” and gave me another smug smile. “Bye now!”

She waved.

And before I can continue my protest, my whole world fades into nothingness. 

* * *

**Act II: The Path to the Dragon Palace**  
Chapter 8: A Lunatic Reunion

* * *

 

I woke up with the images of the dream still fresh in my mind. 

The way those corpses glared at me with their eyes open… 

Possible events of the past I no longer remember…

And that… menacing image of myself. The one who claimed to be the _heart._ And _hunger._

I shook those unsettling images away. 

There’s no point dwelling over them. I must contain my curiosity. 

They're just nightmares, I'm sure. Nothing more. 

I went to the living room to preoccupy myself away from the nightmares. It seems I overslept and it’s already noon. Reisen had already left for the village and Lady Yagokoro is busy with her experiments. Therefore, I’m left all alone with _that princess_ as is usually the case in recent times.

“Good morning, Yorihime,” she greeted me with a smile. 

“Good morning.” 

Our encounter remains as awkward as they’ve always been but at least we’re on speaking terms again even if we can only manage to exchange a few words. It's slight progress, I suppose. 

Our conversation is usually very limited but it seems she has something else in mind today. 

“Yorihime, I have been meaning to ask…” she hesitated. 

She stopped herself, contemplating whether to continue on. 

I might as well hear her out, “Go ahead and ask.”

She composed herself, pausing briefly before reluctantly asking, “How have you been?”

Seriously? Is that all?

“I’m fine.”

“I see. That is good to hear,” she smiled. “But hey, uhm... Yorihime... if you ever need my help or someone to talk to, you know I’m always here, alright? I’m not really good at these things… but… I’ll do my best!"

I frowned.

Why does this girl have a habit of making me feel guilty? Is she doing this on purpose?

I'm  _supposed_ to hate her for taking Lady Yagokoro away from the moon and she's  _supposed_ to hate me for blaming everything on her. That's how it's supposed to work, right? At least, that's what I had in mind... or perhaps, that's how I wanted it to be... 

“Thanks for the offer but I can take care of myself."

“You know, there is nothing wrong with asking others for help,” she argued, much to my surprise. She usually concedes to my dismissals without a protest. “Sometimes, it’s really hard to do everything on your own. It makes you feel alone and isolated. I understand you’ve had it really hard ever since you came down to earth. You were banished. You had to adjust to living on the land you’ve always been taught to look down on. A-and…” She stuttered and paused, unsure if she should continue.

“Go on,” I narrowed my eyes at her. “ _Kaguya…_ Go ahead and tell me what you really wanted to ask." 

I was finally upfront with her, trying to get her straight to the point. I also managed to say her name for the first time in a long time. I think it surprised us both. 

She gathered her thoughts and took a deep breath, “Yorihime… what are you planning to do with Toyohime’s disappearance?”

I knew someone was going to ask sooner or later. I just didn’t expect it to be her of all people. Even the celestial surprisingly has enough tact to avoid the topic.

I might as well be straightforward with my answer. 

“It’s really none of your business but… isn’t it obvious what I’m going to do?” I felt my lips smirk slightly. “Of course, I’m going to find her. I’ll drag her back if I have to. I don’t know when or how I’m even going to find her but that’s what I intend to do.”

She genuinely looked surprised by my answer.

“Really?! Even when she told you not to look for her?!” Although, at the same time, she also looked impressed and a little excited for whatever reason.

“Yes, I'll find her even when she told me not to look for her,” I reaffirmed. “Besides, she was the one who said I should forge my own path and I want to forge a path where we're still together. So, I’m going to find her and bring her back whether she likes it or not.”

“I see,” she smiled before it turned into a grin. 

I find myself frowning again, “What are you smiling so much for?”

She shook her head, “I-It’s nothing! I’m just a little surprised! I never thought you would ever go against something you’re told not to do...”

“Oh…”

"I-I’m not saying it’s a bad thing or anything! In fact, I think it’s a good thing! I think it’s good that you’re starting to do what you really want to do for yourself!" 

“Kaguya… I appreciate you trying to help but please, don’t worry about me. As I said, I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself. The recent events have been unfortunate and unfavorable for me, true, but I’ll get through this. I’m not someone who’s weak… So please, for my sake also, don’t act like I’m someone who needs to be pampered and taken care of. And frankly, if I’m being honest, it’s a little embarrassing for me.”

This time, she was the one who frowned. As a result of my bluntness, the silent atmosphere descended upon us again.

Well, for what it’s worth, I think that was the most we’ve exchanged words after over a millennium. We’ve never been the closest friends even back when we were all on the moon. She gets along better with sister. However, I must admit talking to her isn’t the worst thing either. Perhaps, putting aside her involvement in Lady Yagokoro’s betrayal... No. It's... ultimately, it's not really her fault. The whole debacle with the Hourai Elixir... _Someone_ else whispered to her and influenced her to have Lady Yagokoro create the elixir. She... She was just an easy target for me to blame... the one who's really at fault... is  _her._ Not Kaguya. I was... I was just...  _envious..._ of Kaguya.

Because Lady Yagokoro chose Kaguya over me- no, us. 

 

Unlike previous times, the silence between us doesn’t feel uncomfortable. 

This ‘comfortable’ silence was later disturbed by knockings on the front door. 

We looked at each other wondering who it could be.

If I have to guess, it’s probably another ailing individual who took the perilous journey across the bamboo forest to seek Lady Yagokoro.

We stood up and walked towards the door.

“Hey. You are…” Kaguya appeared surprised upon seeing the visitor. 

When the individual entered, I can understand why.

It’s a familiar moon rabbit. No, that’s an understatement. It’s the rabbit whom sister and I adopted as our pet. 

“Rei’sen?! What are you doing here?” I asked immediately. 

Due to everything that happened, I almost forgot about her. Isn’t she supposed to be on the moon? Then, what is she doing here?! Why is she here?!

“You are the rabbit who came with Yorihime and Toyohime before,” Kaguya recalled. 

Rei’sen ignored both of our words and to my great surprise, she jumped and wrapped her arms around me. 

“H-Hey…”

I don’t quite know what to make of this situation. Why… why is she doing this? Hugging me so tight… with her face buried against my chest… and her body trembling. 

I can tell she’s afraid. She’s afraid of something. 

This is quite uncomfortable for me so I wanted to push her away. But somehow, I don’t have it in me to do it. I can’t do it to someone who’s feeling afraid. 

I’ve never been the type to be fond of pets, unlike sister. Well, maybe I may have been a little fond of Reisen and it made me frown slightly when she decided to escape to earth. Regardless, it would have been better if sister is here instead of me. She knows how to bring comfort to a scared rabbit. I don't. 

But for now, I let the rabbit impose herself on me. I shall wait for the explanation later. 

I see that Kaguya was also surprised by the rabbit’s action but she has another smile on her face.

I can only sigh. 

“P-Princess?” Rei’sen finally said after a while. 

“Yes?”

“I… can you promise you won’t abandon and leave me alone?”

No…

I can’t make a promise like that…

But she’s really afraid… and I’m curious to know the reason why she’s here as soon as possible.

Thus, without thinking much, I nodded.

“I promise I won’t abandon you.”

How careless of me. I have a feeling I will regret this. 

As a consequence of my reassurance, she finally revealed, “I… I have been banished from the moon.”

 

Once Rei'sen was finally able to let go of me and calmed down, she revealed to us all that happened to her. According to her story, Lady Yahata personally banished her because she suspected Rei’sen of being a potential threat. 

“How surprising,” said Lady Yagokoro as she revealed herself, indicating she must have been listening since the arrival of Rei'sen. “Regardless of the reason, I never expected Yahata to go out of her way just to banish a mere rabbit. If she suspected the rabbit to be a potential threat, an arrow to the head or an ‘accidental’ death would be the preferable method. That’s what I would have done.”

I think Lady Yagokoro suspects there’s something more to it.

As for her suggestions… it made us all uncomfortable, especially Rei’sen.

“Are you familiar with her, Eirin?” asked Kaguya. 

“Yes, I am. She was once the syncretic God of War of two beliefs before becoming the Lunar Capital’s Administrator of War. The Minamoto clan is well-respected among the lunarians but she never pursued greater power or authority for herself. And well, surprisingly, in spite of her title suggesting otherwise, she’s the type who prefers to be discreet. She often lurks within the shadows and does not involve herself a lot in the moon’s politics, which is one of the reasons why I find her action rather surprising.”

That’s right. I don’t often see Lady Yahata around other than when she questioned me over Lady Yagokoro’s whereabouts. During council meetings, she doesn't offer a lot of suggestions either. Although she is an advocate for a _major_  improvement of the moon's defenses, she never actively push for it. She is a very peculiar god. 

“This is quite worrying,” Lady Yagokoro expressed her concerns. “It means she finally found the opportunity to make her move,” she let out a small sigh. “Of all lunarians… it just has to be one of the most troublesome.”

She stared at Rei’sen as if observing a lab rat, causing a shiver out of the rabbit.

“Eirin?” Kaguya asked worriedly. “What do you mean by that? Are we in trouble?”

Lady Yagokoro didn’t answer. Instead, she walked straight to Rei’sen and grabbed her wrist. She turned over the rabbit's hand and stared at her palm. After observing it for a while, she let out another sigh and shook her head.

“I see. How troublesome, indeed.”

Kaguya and I briefly crossed one another's gaze before we peered into the rabbit’s palm. 

There’s a familiar symbol carved in her palm. 

The mitsu-tomoe.

Kaguya didn’t know what it meant. On the other hand, I know exactly what that’s supposed to be.

“That’s…”

“Yes, it’s a tracker,” Lady Yagokoro finished for me. “A black magic which binds the victim to the user, allowing the user to keep track of them wherever they are.” 

“WHAT?!” Rei’sen shouted, shocked by the revelation. She took a step back. 

“You know what that means, right?” Lady Yagokoro asked the rabbit. “Our location has been compromised. Because of you, the lunarians are now aware of where we are.”

“W-Wait! I-I… I didn’t know anything about this!” Rei’sen defended herself, continuing to take a step back. 

“It’s too late for regrets now, is it? The question is, what should we do with you?” 

“I-I’m… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Please, don’t hurt me!” Rei’sen pleaded frantically, still continuing to back away. 

“Eirin…” Kaguya looked at Lady Yagokoro, concerned. She seems to be conflicted. “Y… you’re not going to… r-right?”

I understood what she’s implying. 

A long time ago, in order to protect Kaguya, Lady Yagokoro killed both her fellow lunarians and rabbits in cold blood. That was how she received the label as a traitor and the moon’s greatest criminal. And now, Kaguya’s life is possibly being threatened again. Now that the lunarians know where we’re hiding, it’s reasonable to expect that they will come after us. 

We are under threat… because of Rei’sen. 

In other words, Lady Yagokoro will not hesitate to end a single rabbit’s life.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! Please! Please!” Rei’sen continued to plead frantically. She looked at me with a very pitiful expression. “P-Princess Yorihime, p-please! Y-You promised you won’t abandon me!” 

I flinched.

I… I did promise, didn’t I?

I knew I was going to regret that decision.

Wait a minute… 

Did she intend for me to be her failsafe in case anything goes wrong?!

N-No. While the rabbits are not always innocent, I just can’t imagine Rei’sen ever being capable of deceit. I'm sure she just felt really scared and it’s all just a coincidence. 

I looked at the frightened rabbit. She’s been through a lot and it’s not her fault either. I don’t know what came over me but…

“Lady Yagokoro, please! There’s no need for _unnecessary bloodshed!_ I’ll take Rei’sen with me and we'll leave Eientei! We’ll go as far away as we need to!” 

Lady Yagokoro and Kaguya stared at me, baffled. Neither of them could believe what I just said.

I couldn’t believe it myself either. 

Why am I comprising myself for the sake of a mere rabbit?

Lady Yagokoro chuckled, “Oh my. Are you feeling okay, Yorihime?” She teased before her expression turned into a much serious one. “Anyway, there’s no need for anyone to leave. Don’t worry. I will not do anything to the rabbit," she guaranteed. "But I have to say, for two of my students to imply I’m some sort of cold-blooded murderer… I don’t exactly blame you but it’s amusing how both of you came to the same conclusion. Maybe if I have a heart, it might have wounded me a bit,” she joked but she sounded a little disappointed.

I feel a little guilty… 

"You lack heart, Eirin? This again..." Kaguya glowered, her body trembling a little. “I told you already! Do not say something like that again!” She scolded, glaring at her with the biggest pout.

“A jest, princess.”

“It is not a funny joke!” Kaguya admonished. She sighed, “Your foolish joke aside, do you really mean it, Eirin? Is it really possible for everyone to stay here without anyone getting hurt?” 

“Of course. If the lunarians will come for us, which I'm certain they will, isn’t it better if we all stick together and try to get through this with our combined strength? It’s beneficial if Yorihime is here with us. Besides…” Lady Yagokoro eyed Rei’sen, “Isn’t it already too late? Even if Yorihime and Rei’sen go elsewhere, who’s to say Yahata doesn’t already know where we are? I’m sure she already marked this place. Normally, I would advise we all split up, leave this place behind, and find a new place to hide but I know you’re fond of this place, princess, and I also know you’re tired of running away. As for you, Yorihime," she turned her attention to me. "Eientei is now your new home. So, why not we all stay and defend what we have?" 

I... I don't know what to say. It feels like reality has hit me the hardest now more than any time before. The reality that the moon is no longer my home... Especially for those words to come out of Lady Yagokoro herself. 

“For now, let’s all just calm down and _try_ to think, okay? Let’s figure out how we can get through this together.” 

Kaguya uttered an excited, “Yes!”

I just did a simple nod to state my agreement. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It's still difficult for me to accept the reality of my situation but as promised, I have to do my best. That's all I can do. 

Meanwhile, Rei’sen is the one most relieved out of all of us. At this point, she already collapsed on the ground, clearly exhausted from her recent experiences. Her eyes remained open, indicating she’s still conscious. I can tell she’s very glad. She would probably be grinning and jumping in joy if she still had the energy. 

In any case, with the matter regarding Rei'sen seemingly concluded, I am very relieved at the moment. 

I didn’t have to witness another bloodshed.

The images from my nightmare are still fresh in my mind.

* * *

[One Week Later]

A whole week passed and nothing happened… yet. 

After careful deliberation, Lady Yagokoro decided that she, Reisen, and myself is to take shifts every night to keep an eye for anything unusual and suspicious. 

Tonight happens to be my turn to take watch, which is how I currently find myself standing on the roofs of Eientei under the night skies. 

...

I have to fight against lunarians. The very same people who I'm supposed to be protecting. 

It’s very unsettling. It's something I never thought would be even remotely possible. 

Moreover, in spite of Lady Yagokoro, Kaguya, Reisen,  _a certain celestial_ and my combined strength, will we be able to handle anyone or anything the moon sends? Especially now that I’ve lost most of my rights to draw from the gods’ strength? 

What if sister is still here? It would probably ease off the pressure. Perhaps, it’s preferable for everyone if sister is here instead of me. 

Where did you go, sister? I… We need you. 

Haaaa...

I placed a palm against my forehead. 

There’s no need for these thoughts. I need to be completely focused on the task at hand. Surely, it will only be a matter of time before the lunarians come. Now is not the time for doubts.

Well, if there’s any good news, at least I didn’t suffer any more of those nightmares. Sister Doremy seems to be doing a good job of keeping them away.

N-No… what did I just...

My face heated up. 

Even if it didn’t come off my mouth… even if it was just a sarcastic thought… I should never used that term with the baku's name ever again!

I feel the infantile urge to grab my hair and rip it out as punishment for my careless thoughts. 

“Heyyy Yo-chan!”

I flinched and draw my sword upon hearing a voice… only to find out it’s just another source of annoyance. Hinanawi. 

“It’s your turn to do the night guard thing you lunarian folks have been doing, huh? But geez, would you please lower your sword? It’s just me, Tenshi! Do you always have to be so uptight?!” 

I did as asked and placed the sword back in its sheath. 

Haaaa… 

As always the case with this celestial, she has a tendency to irritate and annoy me. She's definitely doing it on purpose.

“How many times must I tell you? Don't call me using that deplorable nickname you gave me,” I reminded her again. “Our relationship… our relationship isn’t on a level where you can call me however you wish… nor did I give you permission to do so."

Since Eientei’s peace was compromised due to the potential threat of lunarians, I might have "persuaded" the celestial to keep an eye out under the pretense she’ll have the chance to encounter powerful lunarians. I figured she’s someone who’s eager to fight powerful foes, which is how we met in the first place. Well, I wasn’t exactly lying when I told her about how powerful lunarians are… I simply feel more comfortable if she’s around to help us fight. Maybe I should have been more upfront with my intentions but asking for help is admitting my own weakness, not to mention embarrassing… especially with her. She would have mocked me endlessly.

At the end of the day, I suppose I was the one who invited this annoyance to my life. If anything, I only have myself to blame. But… I have to admit. The presence of this annoyance alone often goes a long way of helping me forget about my troubles. It has some benefits, I guess.

We’ve grown to have a rather… _strange_ relationship. A relationship in which we always argue and exchange insults but at the same time, I feel some sort of comfort in her presence. 

We still consider each other as rivals. I’m still eager to defeat and humble her once I figure everything out about myself and she’s still eager to prove herself against me. We’ll clash again eventually but we’re on the same side for now. 

“Like I said! You’re always so uptight! Is it like a lunarian thing? No wonder why that other princess left the moon and chose earth! Loosen up a bit, would you?! It’s just a cute nickname, you know? It’s not that big of a deal!” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, aren’t we friends?” 

That again.

I’ll never win this argument, am I?

I frowned. 

“I don’t know about being friends but I suppose you’re right. It’s not that big of a deal… I mean, I’m stuck here on earth, after all, and I did promise myself to be more open-minded,” I feel bitter. “Well, fine. You can call me whatever you want.”

I think it’s about time I give up this unwinnable fight.

“ _Whatever_ I want? Very well, I shall do so, _Yoooooooo-chan!”_ She stuck her tongue out, emphasizing the nickname she gave me in such an irritating manner.

I struggled to control the urge to protest.

Then, somewhere along with this silliness, I heard something. Footsteps. There’s something moving… Wait. There’s movement near the vicinity!

“Hinanawi, do you hear that?”

She glared at me, unhappy, “Hey! Stop calling me that! You call me Tenshi, too! Tenshi! Or make up a nickname!” 

“Now is not the time for this, Hinanawi!”

“Hmph!” She crossed her arms across her chest and turned her back on me. 

How childish. 

I think I let out my heaviest sigh of the day yet.

“Fine… Tenshi… yeah… I’ll call you that from now…”

"Say it again, please~."

"Tenshi..."

She grinned victoriously before pausing all of the sudden. 

“Huh? Now that you mention it, I do hear something.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you…” 

Simultaneously, we flew to the source of the noise and in front of us, there’s something odd. 

A moving humanoid without a face made out of a certain material... A mannequin? 

Its whole body moves by twitching and twisting its limbs in unnatural positions as if it’s some sort of a broken doll.  

It is very unsettling to look at.

It seems to be making its way towards Eientei.

Just then, I finally realized what it is and where this “mechanical monstrosity” came from. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, jumped towards it from the roof, and sliced its body into two before landing on the ground. 

Even when the thing’s body was split into two, the upper part of the body keeps crawling. 

I stabbed my sword into where the ‘heart’ is supposed to be. As I expected, it finally stopped functioning. 

“This is… what is it doing here?!” 

“What the hell is that creepy thing?” asked the celestial after joining me on the ground. “Do you know anything about it?”

“Yeah, I recognized it. It’s part of a failed project on the moon. I’m not authorized to have a lot of knowledge about what goes on with the moon's secret projects but I had glimpses of these things before. Supposedly, it’s an attempt to replicate life without… impurities. But as I already mentioned, that project was a failure.” 

They were also meant to become the moon’s army and replace the incompetent rabbits, I think. They are to be programmed so that they will obey every order without ever entertaining the idea of rebellion. 

Lord Tsukuyomi and Lady Yagokoro heavily opposed this project. As did many. However, many lunarians, including the father of Lord Tsukuyomi, agreed to it. It was a very divisive project among lunarians. Fortunately, it turned out to be a failure. It has been more than a millennium since the project was abandoned and the facility where they were built was sealed. Lady Yagokoro’s complete lack of involvement is thought to be part of the reason why it failed. Apparently, they were unable to figure out "the final pieces" to make it work. I have no doubt that if she supported it, it would have been a success. 

“An attempt to replicate life?” asked the curious celestial. 

“Yes, but without the impurities, humanity’s weakness, that eventually leads them all to the same fate… death. To put it simply, it was an attempt to replicate life that can last for eternity.”

“Huh? Why? What does the moon need them for?”

It’s probably wise not to give away the moon’s secrets. I decided to change the subject.

“In any case, the question is, what is it doing here?” 

“Good point.”

Luckily, I managed to divert her attention to the current situation instead of continuing on with her interrogation.

“Hey, Yo-chan, when you said the moon is going to send someone powerful to capture or kill you, you didn’t mean… _that_ , right?” She gestured towards the now-motionless ‘doll.’ “I-I mean… pfffftttttt…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” She burst out in laughter. “That’s hilarious if it is!”

“No! I highly doubt it! But I don’t understand… surely, the reason why that thing ended up here is connected to the moon. It can’t be a coincidence!”

Now that I think about it, this doesn’t make sense! I expected the moon to send someone very capable, not a scrap from a failed project! And yet, I’m certain someone from the moon did send this thing! Where else could it come from?!

“Uhhh, Yo-chan?” The celestial called for my attention. 

Well, at least she appeared much more serious now. I’m glad she’s starting to take this more seriously.

“We got more company. A lot of them!”

I snapped out of my thoughts.

And to my surprise, I spotted more of those “mechanical monstrosities.”

A hundred of them?

Hundreds of them?

A thousand, perhaps?!

Their exact numbers are both difficult and pointless to count. They surround Eientei, making their way towards it… twitching and twisting their limbs. Some of them are on the ground. Some of them are floating in the air. They are everywhere.

As they made their way closer and closer to Eientei, I find myself taking a step back until the celestial and I bump into each other’s backs.

“A whole army of these things? Really?” The celestial said with an annoyed tone.

“Anyway, don’t be intimidated by their numbers! That’s all they have! Numbers! They are still weak and they shouldn’t be able to harm us as long as we maintain focus!”

But will we be able to get rid of them without dropping our guard even for a single moment? All it takes for them is one lucky strike to the heart...

“Hey! Who said I’m intimidated?! I am Tenshi Hinanawi! I am NOT intimidated by these weaklings! I am simply annoyed because I have to waste my precious time with them!”

“Just make sure not to go overboard with your abilities! I don’t want you ‘accidentally’ destroying Eientei!”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t need to go that far to deal with them. Now, come on! How about we play a little game? Let’s see which one of us can take out more of these things!”

“And how will I know you’ll be honest and not just throw out a number?”

“Tsk! Do you think I’m the type to take credit for something I didn’t do? I’m offended, Yo-chan!”

“No… you're right. Very well, then. I’ll accept this challenge of yours.”

“Ahh, good! Prepare to lose, Yo-chan!”

And with that, with our swords readied, we began our charge towards the mechanical monstrosities that threaten us.


	9. The War Goddess' Lunatic Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yorihime, Tenshi, and a few others fight off an army of lunar weaponry to defend Eientei. During the battle, Yorihime learns of a rather disturbing rumor.

[Watatsuki no Yorihime, Exiled Princess of the Moon] 

I imbued my blade with electricity before I struck down three of the human-sized mechanical monstrosities with one swing. Afterward, I descended onto the surface and stabbed my sword into the earth, causing numerous blades to burst out of the ground, taking out around a dozen of them. 

For convenience’s sake, I shall refer to these mechanical monstrosities as “dolls." 

My recent string of attacks raised the total count of dolls I’ve taken out to 241. 

I see glimpses of Hinana… Tenshi standing on top of a keystone gliding at a decent speed. She’s being chased by the dolls, firing bullets towards her. As expected, someone of her caliber managed to easily dodge those bullets. 

When about a hundred of the dolls are trailing behind her, her movement stopped and she turned to face them.

“Earth Sign ‘Rock Prison!’” 

The ground grumbled.

Massive rocks protrude out of the surface. They coalesced around the dolls, wrapping them inside a rock-like prison. 

“Spirit Sign ‘Sword of Meteorological Revelation!”

A sizeable red beam emitted from her sword directly to the rock, melting the rock along with the dolls trapped inside. Some dolls in the surrounding area were also indiscriminately destroyed. 

“HA! That brings my total count to 291!” She declared, proud and confident.

I shook my head.

Haaaa... can’t she be more careful with her abilities? Fortunately, Eientei was somehow left untouched after her destructive string of attacks.  

Not giving me any more time of respite, around 10 dolls surrounded me. Their twitching and twisting arms suddenly transformed into deadly gleaming blades. Likewise, Tenshi was being chased around by the dolls once again.

“Seriously! Just how many of these junks are here?!” complained Tenshi.

I’m beginning to wonder the same. Despite having collectively destroyed at least more than 500 of these things, it doesn’t appear their numbers decreased at all.

Before I can further assess the situation, my attention was forced to return to the battle when the dolls and their bladed arms charged at me. I blocked their strikes and resigned to countering whenever an opening presented itself. With this strategy, the encounter became more favorable to me as I gradually reduced their numbers. It took a few minutes but I finished all of them without trouble. 

Once again, without an opportunity to even catch my breath, I was overwhelmed by laser bullets from all angles. This time, I wasn’t able to completely dodge all of them. A bullet managed to graze my arm.

I winced. It feels like I’ve been scraped by the tip of a heated sword. 

I caught sight of the celestial. She appears to be getting more annoyed as well. She’s currently clashing against the blades of the dolls with her Sword of Hisou in its dormant state. Unlike me, her style is direct and aggressive. She fought with reckless abandon, taking them out much quicker than I did. However, her defense suffered as a result and a few blows managed to land on her. Granted, they have been deflected thanks to her peach addiction but they aren’t exactly painless… judging by her grunts and winces. 

As if punishing me for not entirely focusing on my own fight, more laser bullets rained upon me. 

I dodged the bullets before closing the distance, taking out as many of the dolls with my blade.

At this point, I finally lost track of my total count. Did I just destroy 17? 24? 15? I have no idea...

Then, I was greeted with even more bullets fired from my blindside with complete disregard for friendly fire. Three bullets found their way towards me. I felt sudden burns on my shoulder blades and the back of my left knee. 

 

We really need to do something big… and fast… 

I… I have to do something… I don’t want to rely on _them_ anymore, but...

“Yooooo-chan! Can I just take them all out at the same time?! Who cares about a bit of damage to that house anyway?! I’ll make sure to help with the rebuilding effort! I promise!” More whining came from the celestial. 

“No. Wait a second.” 

Yeah. This should be fine. She’s not with the lunarians so I should still retain the rights to her powers...

But… haaa… it seems I still can’t rely on my own strength, after all. I wanted to find my own strength. A strength I can call my own. It’s too bad. I… I am weak… 

I still have to rely on the strength of others to fuel my own. 

There’s nothing worse than feeling helpless.

But there’s no other choice. I have to put aside my silly new-found pride of becoming more self-reliant. 

 

“Our ever gleaming light. The light which illuminates this world of darkness and exposes the unknown! The Lady of the Rising Sun. Lady Amaterasu, please grant me your light so I may vanquish my foes!" 

The godly image of Lady Amaterasu materialized behind me. 

I… I can feel it. This all-too-familiar feeling.

Power.

The way it surges throughout my body.

Strengthening me.

I don’t know how to describe the feeling but it's...

It’s a very beautiful feeling.

And this is only a portion of Lady Amaterasu’s power. I can’t help but wonder… how would it feel to have all of it? 

Haha… even after all this time, I still can’t control it. Thousands of lessons. Thousands of lectures from Lady Yagokoro. But every time I summon a god’s strength, I’m still unable to fully resist the _seductive_ urges it brings along with it. The desire. The desire to lust for power. I still have to expend a decent amount of effort in order not to let that desire consume me. 

How pathetic of me.

Anyway, turning my attention back to the field of battle, I used my newfound strength to shoot light beams at the dolls, incinerating them upon contact. 

Isn’t it interesting? I’m using Lady Amaterasu’s powers to strike down the lunarians’ weaponry. I wonder, if one of the prime lunarian is to witness this scene, will they twist this into a declaration of war on Lady Amaterasu’s behalf? How careless of me… I may be unnecessarily starting a conflict between two of the three siblings. 

Not willing to be showed up, Tenshi re-energized herself. She hacked and slashed more ferociously with the Sword of Hisou. She fired red beams. She crushed the dolls with rocks. Any opposition she met were crushed. 

Our re-emergence as the dominant side in this battle lasted for a while. We destroyed so many.

And yet… despite all of that… 

The mechanical monstrosities and their seemingly never-ending numbers remained relentless. They fired laser bullets. They hacked at us with their blades. They overwhelmed us with their numbers. We flew and dodged all over the field of battle. We were hit here and there. And soon, we found ourselves trapped in the middle with our backs against each other surrounded by their entire force. 

Despite having taken out so many, it still doesn't appear their numbers decreased… 

“To hell with this! There’s no other choice! We’ll just have to take them out in one go!” 

Indeed, that would be the most obvious solution. However, that would require us to utilize some of our most destructive capabilities. There’s no way to avoid damaging Eientei in the process. 

Lady Yagokoro will probably scold me…

In that case, I’ll just have to take responsibility, then.

I nodded, “Very well. But let’s be very careful, still. That princess will not be happy if any of the rabbits become a casualty. Damaging Eientei can't be avoided but let's make sure no one inside gets hurt at the very least.”

Tenshi grinned but she agreed with my terms nonetheless.

 

To begin the preparations, I dismissed Lady Amaterasu's powers and summoned forth the powers of  _a certain someone who has been residing within me for a long time._ Unlike most of the gods, the image of this particular kami didn't appear behind me since the strength came from within. Instead, the color of my hair intensified, turning it almost scarlet. That's because my appearance has to slightly mirror  _her_ appearance. Essentially, we are one.

I should be letting  _you_ rest but allow me to borrow your strength once more... ********.

Tenshi took note of the slight alteration to my appearance, "Hmm. Interesting. Is that another one of your not-lunarian gods you can still summon?"

"Something like that," I answered vaguely. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Then, with her usual destructive abilities to go along with my newly summoned power of  **disorder** , it should be the perfect combination to create massive firepower sufficient enough to take out almost all of the enemies. We...

...

“Blaze Sign ‘Hell's Barrage!’” 

A newcomer joined the scene before we can unleash our wrath on the dolls. Fiery bullets burst through the dolls, burning them. When a path was cleared among the dolls, a girl with an extensive pale blue hair joined us on the ground. 

She’s dressed in a light brown shirt and a pair of hakama that was decorated with paper charms. Most noticeably, there’s a pair of fiery wings behind her back. 

This girl. I've already met her a few times but neither of us is much of a conversationalist so we barely talked.

Fujiwara no Mokou. 

I don’t know a great deal about her other than having witnessed her infamous “death battles” with Kaguya. Somehow, she’s also a fellow Hourai immortal. I don’t know the circumstances of their relationship or why they engaged in those but it’s none of my business so I stayed out of it. Well, I was curious but Lady Yagokoro assured: “that’s just their own way of having fun.” On the other hand, Reisen seems to be annoyed with those battles. 

“Huh? Well, well, if it isn’t the pyromaniac!” Tenshi greeted with a mocking grin. 

Mokou sighed at her greeting, “It’s rare to see you in these parts, celestial. It’s even rarer to see a lunarian and a celestial together. Not to mention, there's a whole bunch of whatever these creepy things are. Oh, and your hair color changed too. So, anyone mind telling me what the hell’s going o-”

“Hey, watch out!” Tenshi and I tried to warn her. 

It was too late. 

5 dolls descended behind her and stabbed her with the blades. Blood bursts out of her.

Fortunately, she’s a Hourai immortal. Thus, her body went back to its original state as if nothing happened. Unfortunately, the blades are still stuck inside her body, causing her an excruciating amount of pain… 

“Fuck,” she cursed. “Looks like questions would have to wait, then.”

With a shrug, she set herself ablaze, burning everything that touched her. When the flames dissipated, the blades are no longer impaled in her body. 

She turned to face a group of dolls, ready to burn them to cinders. However, before she can make another move, a colorful batch of bullets rained upon the dolls, destroying them. 

Kaguya descended on top of the destroyed dolls with a satisfied smile. 

“I see you’re as sloppy as usual, Mokou~,” teased the Princess of Eientei. “How can you even let these useless junks touch you?” 

“Shut up, brat,” Mokou fired back.

And so, they engaged in their usual bickering while they fight against the dolls at the same time. They also decided to play the same “whoever destroys more wins” game Tenshi and I are supposed to be playing. 

 

It appears Kaguya and Mokou aren’t the only newcomers.

Amidst all the fighting, Reisen also announced herself on the battlefield. She flew all over the area, expertly dodging the bullets fired at her and shooting down any enemy in sight with laser bullets of her own. She seems to be an expert in bullet dodging.

Moreover, there are two other participants I don't recognize. One is a blonde-haired nine-tailed kitsune wearing a white dress with an indigo tabard over it. The other is a brown haired bakeneko wearing a white and red dress. They must be some of Gensokyo’s youkai residents, I presume. I don’t exactly know who they are but they seem to be on the same side as us. They are attacking the dolls with speed and ferocity as well as a little bit of magic and bullets. Their teamwork is amazing. In spite of the massive numerical advantage, the dolls just simply couldn’t keep up with the two. 

I sighed in relief. It looks like our potentially-destructive plan of wiping them all out in one ago is now unnecessary. As a result of the new arrivals, the tide of the battle has completely shifted. I finally noticed their numbers began to dwindle. And with Tenshi rejoining the battle, we have now regained the advantage. 

I should rejoin too. 

“I take it you know something about this?” I heard another voice, causing me to stop in my tracks.

Another newcomer? This voice somehow sounds familiar. 

“Your intervention was unnecessary, Yakumo. We could have handled this on our own,” I heard Lady Yagokoro said to that person. “Leave this to us.” 

Yakumo? 

“Oh, indeed, I have no doubt you could have handled it, my dear hated Sage. However, you do know I don’t appreciate it when there's an incident in Gensokyo without my knowledge.” 

I turned to the source of the voices. 

My suspicion is correct.

Standing next to Lady Yagokoro is that gap youkai!

Yukari Yakumo.

That woman is quite a pest! A long time ago, when Lady Yagokoro was still on the moon, that youkai staged an invasion against the moon. It was a pathetic attempt that was easily repelled. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop her from occasionally causing trouble in the moon! She’s a dangerous youkai who’s very elusive.

My current standing with the Lunar Capital may be complicated but there won't be a better chance than this. I must take her out now! It may even gain me a favorable standing with the other lunarians!

I began my charge towards her, evading the enemy bullets fired towards me. 

As I closed the distance, they both notice my approach.

Before I can further close the distance, I notice Lady Yagokoro raised a hand. The next thing I saw was a magical barrier that materialized in front of me. The barrier pushed me back, preventing me from getting closer. 

“Wait, Yorihime,” Lady Yagokoro calmly said. “She’s… she’s not an enemy. We’re on the same side. At least, for now.” 

“Excuse me?” I asked in disbelief. 

“Well hello there, princess. Or should I say, former princess?” the blonde youkai greeted me with a smug smile. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? How have you been? It must be tough getting exiled from your home. My sincerest apologies. Tell me. Has your time on earth been a pleasant one so far? What can you say about Gensokyo? I would gladly appreciate a feedback or two. Oh? What happened to your hair? I didn't know you have a habit of dyeing your hair. But dare I say, you look even more attractive? No, that's putting it lightly. You look very stunning, dear. That color really suits you.” 

“Quiet, youkai!” 

If her goal is to irritate me, it’s certainly working. She's really getting on my last nerves... and I thought Tenshi was bad. 

"That's enough, Yakumo," Lady Yagokoro interjected, "Leave her alone." 

Now that I think about it, Lady Yagokoro is just standing there with her, observing the scene of battle. She’s not doing anything to apprehend the youkai. Why? She’s an enemy! Does that mean there’s some truth to Lady Yagokoro’s words?! A... Are they really on the same side? 

“You can’t be serious…” I muttered under my breath. 

“Oh, believe me, princess! This is quite serious!” The youkai said enthusiastically. “You see, your master and I have grown rather…” Her lips curved into a predatory smile. “... intimate.” 

Lady Yagokoro sighed in annoyance, “Don’t listen to her, Yorihime, but yes, I meant what I said. Yakumo and I agree it’s beneficial if we tolerate each other for the time being.” 

Haaa… How disappointing. But if Lady Yagokoro says so...

“Tsk. Fine…” I agreed begrudgingly. “I’ll overlook this… for now.”

“Anyway, Yorihime, do you not find it strange?” Lady Yagokoro changed the subject while blasting a number of approaching dolls who were into us. “This whole ‘invasion,’ I mean. I suppose you still remember what these things are?”

“Yeah, I remember. The abandoned project. Something doesn’t feel right.” 

“Indeed. I’m suspecting that our capture or demise isn’t the main goal of this ‘invasion '. Otherwise, the moon would send someone, or something, more capable.”

She makes a good point. Although the dolls’ overwhelming numbers are annoying to deal with, they’re never going to defeat us. So, it's irrational for the moon to still send them regardless of that fact. Maybe they would have been more potent if the project was a success. But at their current state, before they were abandoned, they’re only best utilized as a distraction. So, what is the purpose behind this attack? Is it simply a matter of testing our strength?

Wait... Distraction? That has to be it! Distraction! They must be being used as a distraction! But what for?!

“Lady Yagokoro! I think the-”

“Yorihime, I believe it would be best if you remain inside Eientei to look out for anything suspicious. That’s the only potential place of interest for the lunarians pertaining to us.”

Ah. Of course, she probably already figured it out. That’s the Brain of the Moon for you.

“Yes, I understand, Lady Yagokoro,” I accepted her request.

"Oh. And Yorihime? How bold of you. For you to summon  _that,_ " Lady Yagokoro smirked a little, "I'm impressed. If you summoned  _her_ on the moon, not even I could have saved you from the execution blocks."

"..."

I just gave Lady Yagokoro a slight bow of acknowledgment. Then, I dismissed the current kami and made my way inside Eientei. 

I made sure to give the gap youkai one last glare. 

“How rude. I don’t like it when I’m left out of a conversation, you know?” I heard the youkai complain slightly.

“And how is that any of my concern?” Lady Yagokoro shot back.

* * *

  

Inside the confines of Eientei, I can only watch the battle taking place outside. The battle is well under control. It’s now just a matter of completely reducing their numbers down to 0. Even Lady Yagokoro and the gap youkai joined the battle. Victory is no longer in doubt. 

As Lady Yagokoro requested, I remained inside. With my enhanced hearing abilities capable of isolating the noises outside and focusing only on every single space inside of Eientei, my ears are ready for the slightest sign of disturbance.

However, there doesn’t seem to be anything suspicious… for now. 

 

Eventually, my ears did pick up something. The faintest of rumblings came from one of the rooms. From the room of… Rei’sen?

I quickly made my way to the rabbit’s room and kicked the door open. 

To my great surprise, I found Rei’sen tied up in ropes. Her mouth was gagged by cloth. And standing in front of her, there are three moon rabbits. 

I raised my swords towards them. “You. What are you doing here?” 

The moon rabbits flinched.

“Y-You stupid princess! You’re really stupid, Princess Yorihime!” 

“Excuse me?”

“Y-You’re stupid! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stupid princess got herself exiled! So so so so stupid!”

What?

I’m stunned. 

“Y… W… do you want to die?” I threatened. 

“STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! DUMBASS PRINCESS!”

This is getting really annoying.

“Fine. You asked for it,” I can't say I didn't warn them.

I readied myself. Perhaps, a few cuts from my blade will be sufficient punishment for their mockery and lack of respect.  

Rei’sen shook her head frantically. Is she trying to tell me something? Is she telling me to spare them, maybe? Regardless, I must make these rabbits pay for their insolence. I don’t intend to kill them. I just want to teach them a lesson.

I began my charge. Then, I felt my entire body constricted by ropes. 

I crashed against the ground, bounded by the ropes. Straightaway, I tried to free myself. But no matter how much I struggled, the ropes just wouldn’t budge! It rendered me completely immobile. It even rendered my magic useless!

These ropes… these are femtofiber ropes!

We have used these many times in the past to capture the kami and certain individuals who were deemed a threat to the moon. So... this is what it feels to be on the receiving side of it. These ropes really do render one completely helpless. No matter how powerful one is, no one can do anything against these ropes. 

But for me to fall for the rabbits’ trap… How utterly humiliating.

“I-It worked?” One of the rabbits asked, surprised. 

“I-I can’t believe it! It really worked! Lady Yahata was right! Princess Yorihime really has a stupid weakness for traps! Ahahahahahahahahaha!” 

“Who knew the princess has such a stupid weakness?! Hahahahaha!”

“Hey, let’s get out of here and finish our job before she figures out a way to free herself! I don’t want to die!” 

“Y-Y-Yeah… we’re so so so so so so dead if that happens!” 

The moon rabbits skipped past me towards the door. 

“Hey, wait!” I called out before they can leave. I might yet turn this situation around. 

They ignored me and continued on their way.

“Why are you working for the moon?” I asked. “It's an open secret that most of you detest lunarians.” 

That caught their attention. Good.

“Why? I don’t understand. Why keep working for them when you now have the chance to escape? Be free from your duties. Be free from your obligations. Be free from lunarians. You have that chance now. Is it fear that they will catch you if you tried to escape? If that is so, there’s no need to fear. Many rabbits have escaped in the past and they were successful. If you talk and explain yourselves to Princess Kaguya, I’m sure she would take you in and protect you.” 

My words for this particular matter aren’t quite in agreement with my actual feelings but I don’t have much of a choice here. I despise the use of dirty tactics but I can't just let them finish their "job" especially that I have no idea what their mission is. It could be harmful to Eientei's residents.

I feel like I’m doing something Lady Yagokoro would do in this situation… the big question is, am I as capable as her?

In any case, the rabbits are quiet. Are they considering my words? Did my persuasion work?  

They all smiled simultaneously. Unsettling.

“Because… we don’t have to leave the moon. It’s our home, after all! It may not be ideal now with all the unfair lunarians but it won’t be that way for long,” one of the rabbits began to explain. “Have you heard the rumors? Lady Chang’e is back! It’ll only be a matter of time before she frees us! We only have to bear and play along with the unfair lunarians until then!” 

“What?!” I asked in disbelief. 

Lady Chang’e?! There’s no way… 

“Oh, I guess the rumors only started after you were banished. There have been a lot of rumors among the rabbits that Lady Chang’e managed to escape her prison!” 

“Those are just rumors,” I countered. 

Right. Rumors. Rabbits love pointless and baseless rumors. 

“Do you remember Captain Jade, the leader of the Royal Rabbit Guard of Lady Chang’e? She was one of the first rabbits to abandon the moon when Lady Chang’e was imprisoned. But, there have been sightings of the captain lately! Apparently, the captain returned to the capital and she has been sneaking around and leaking that information among the rabbits after the lunar authorities mysteriously concealed and blocked all paths to the cell of Lady Chang’e!” 

“Those are still rumors! There isn’t definitive proof, is there?! There's no certainty that she's back!”

The rabbits look visibly irritated by my refusal to believe those rumors. 

“AHHH, FIIIINEE! Believe whatever you want, you stupid princess! Lady Chang’e is back and there’s nothing you can do about it! SO SHUT UP AND ROT ON THIS FILTHY PLANET,  DUMBASSSSSSSS!”  

She and the other rabbits stuck their tongue out towards me before leaving the room. 

 

What a careless mistake.

My charisma and composure are nowhere near Lady Yagokoro's level. 

“DAMN IT!” I cursed as soon as they left.

How could I fall for such a silly trap in the first place?! Lady Yagokoro anticipated something like this would happen and she trusted me! And yet, I’ve let her down!

This is really embarrassing. To be outwitted by rabbits… I should be ashamed of myself… forever. 

That’s not even the worst!

Lady Chang’e is back?! Surely, those were just lies! They're just a new set of pointless rumors! Another malicious individual who wants to harm the moon probably started those rumors. It’s probably that gap youkai again! 

I should have played along and bought more time. I shouldn't have let my personal feelings got in the way and outright rejected those rumors. What if it's true? I could have gained more information from the rabbits... 

I really have to find a way to somehow free myself. 

I started struggling again. I tried to cut the ropes with magic. I tried to summon Lord Gion’s strength to cut the ropes. 

None of them worked. 

I caught Rei’sen staring at me pitifully before she looked away.

Nnggg...

DAMN IT ALL!

Ever since stepping foot on this damn planet again, everything just keeps going against me! As if taking away most of what I had isn't already enough, the world just keeps finding new ways to humiliate me over and over again!

Maybe I'm just not fit to live on this planet... Where do I go, then?

No... I... I can't give up... Not yet... 

A... As long as I keep doing my best and keep that promise I made with the celestial, I still have that going for me... 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the others completely disposed of the dolls when I was finally freed from the ropes by Lady Yagokoro. 

“Hey, Yo-chan, where have you been?!” Tenshi demanded, inching closer to my face with both hands on her hips. “You didn’t run away or anything did you?!” 

She must have noticed my absence in the latter stages of the battle. 

“No, of course not,” I immediately made that clear. “Lady Yagokoro had me doing something else.”

“And what is it that you had to do?”

“Something that is none of your business.” 

I must make sure she never finds out about that humiliation 

“Keeping secrets from me, huh, Yo-chan?”

“Hey. Just because we’re on a first-name basis now, that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m obligated to share everything with you.”

“Hmph. As uptight as always,” she whined. “Anyway, I suppose I shall overlook our little game. I obviously won since you were absent for almost half of the battle. I’m a very fair and generous celestial, you know?” 

“Yes, yes. I appreciate your generosity, oh-so-kind-Tenshi,” I can't help but smile a little. 

She really does have a habit of making me feel at ease albeit unintentional on her part. 

It’s just… somehow… her presence makes me comfortable. 

Really… How charming. 

 

We are currently outside of Eientei. The area surrounding Eientei is a mess littered with scraps. 

I see Kaguya holding one of the doll’s severed arms, observing it with a very curious expression. 

“Found a new toy to play with? A weirdo with weird habits,” mocked Mokou. 

Kaguya didn’t pay attention and continue on scavenging. 

“Whatever,” the flame immortal shrugged. “I’m leaving. Hey. Don’t forget about our next duel, brat. Same spot. You better not chicken out of it. I’ll make sure I’ll be the one killing you this time.” 

“Oh, Mokou. You haven’t forgotten, have you?” Kaguya called after Mokou as the latter began walking away. 

The fiery immortal winced, “...”

The princess smirked, “Allow me a few days to conjure an idea on how to _punish_ you after losing our wager. I just want you to keep that in mind and do not forget, okay?” 

“Damn brat. That didn’t count! I’m sure you cheated! There’s no way you took out that many!”

Kaguya pretended not to hear the accusation and hummed, “A loser’s excuse, Mokou. Fufu~.”

“Tsk! I had enough of your bullshit for today,” Mokou rolled her eyes and disappeared into the forests. 

The princess of Eientei kept on humming and giggling to herself as her scavenging continued. What does she need those parts for anyway?

“Those two are really strange, huh?” Tenshi noted. “I still can’t tell whether they actually like being around one another or if they really hate each other.” 

Indeed. Even Tenshi and I appear reasonable compared to them... 

 

I scanned the vicinity for a certain gap youkai. I can’t find her anywhere. I can’t find the kitsune and the bakeneko either. I suppose they already left. 

That gap youkai…

I don’t know much about her. She has always been an enigma. When I was still on the moon, all I knew was that she’s an elusive pest who’s persistently scheming to score a victory against the moon. Since my exile on earth, based on the snippets I learned of her, it appears she’s the sole individual who controls Gensokyo. So, perhaps, exterminating her could lead to dire consequences. It was very foolish of me to lose control upon seeing her. It’s best if I think this through before I make another move on her. 

Keep an open mind. Think first before committing to an action. I need to have a better grasp on these.

 

Sometime later, Lady Yagokoro, Reisen, and Tewi joined us. 

And, uhhh… Lady Yagokoro is carrying the three moon rabbits I encountered earlier, tied up in ropes together, on top of her shoulder before dropping them on the ground. 

“Nyihihihihihi,” Tewi giggled mischievously. “I was the one who caught them! They fell for my trap!” 

I cringed at her words.

Traps. I really hate those. 

“They were after my research journal,” Lady Yagokoro revealed. “That was the main goal. These rabbits made quite a big mess of my room and laboratory.” 

“But thanks to me, they failed!” The earth rabbit declared proudly. 

“Indeed. Good job, Tewi. I knew I could count on you as the last line of defense.” 

I frowned. 

Lady Yagokoro did take into account the very unlikely scenario of my failure, after all… I… I should be glad the lunarians’ plan was thwarted but I don’t know how to feel about this… T-That mischievous earth rabbit… She proved to be much more reliable than me… I should be the one Lady Yagokoro can rely on more than ever. Instead, I embarrassed myself.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” As if sensing my distress, Lady Yagokoro gave me words of comfort. “You always fight an honest fight so dirty tactics such as traps and deceit have always been a weakness of yours.”

“Even so, I st-”

“It’s useless to keep moping around. Just do better next time. Learn from your mistake and try not to keep falling for the same tricks again. And well, at the end of the day, they failed to gain my journal. That’s all that matters. So, no harm is done… save for your ego, perhaps.” 

 

Lady Yagokoro’s research journal. That’s what they were after? It’s a highly valuable item containing her research, ideas, and knowledge on various things that she accumulated throughout her very, very long life. It’s not surprising that anyone would go after it. 

“According to the moon rabbits, that was Yahata’s main goal. The rest of it,” she gestured towards the litter of scraps, “I believe it was garbage disposal she took advantage of and used as a distraction. Heh. She’s as efficient as ever. Trying to gain something by merely disposing of garbage. Even when it failed, nothing of value was lost.” 

“The lunarians weren’t after us…” Reisen pondered. “That’s strange. I thought for sure they’ll try and capture us upon discovering our location.” 

“That means Yahata hasn’t told any other lunarians and kept that information to herself. Or at least, only a limited number of lunarians know. For instance, she must have a connection with someone from the Scientific Sector to not only gain access to this failed project that was abandoned centuries ago but also someone who’s capable of reactivating them. I wonder, just what is she really up to? I doubt this will be the last of her schemes.” 

“I guess lunarian affairs remain as complicated as ever,” Reisen shrugged, “So anyway, what do we do with them?”  She gestured to the captured moon rabbits. 

“I have an idea,” Lady Yagokoro has an unsettling smile, “Let’s send them back to the moon.”

“Uhhh, are you sure about that?” 

Lady Yagokoro untied the ropes, freeing the rabbits. 

“A-Are you really letting us go?” One of the rabbits asked.

“Would you prefer if we keep you prisoner or exterminate you?” 

“N-No! Not at all! U-Uhh, thanks! Thank you for your kindness, Lady Sage!” The rabbit bowed, showing her appreciation. The two others followed suit.

“Please, do not refer to me as a sage of the moon anymore. And oh. Take this with you and make sure to give to Yahata. Tell her it’s a present from me.” 

Lady Yagokoro handed them one of her arrows. 

An arrow glimmering in silver. I recognized that. It’s one of the arrows Lady Yagokoro invented herself. It’s an arrow that can also pierce through anything, including gods and spirits.

* * *

 

A few hours past midnight, Reisen and I are cleaning up the scraps that were littered throughout the vicinity of Eientei. All we have to do is toss the scraps inside a massive trash bag. Apparently, it’s a sophisticated trash bag invented by Lady Yagokoro that has the ability to shred the contents inside into dust. It’s convenient. Still, there’s much work to be done. It’s hard to tell the exact number but the dolls were, at the very least, a few thousand. 

The celestial also remained here for whatever reason. It’s not like she’s even helping out. All she has done so far is bother us with pointless talk. 

Come to think of it, I remembered her saying she had been banished from the heavens. I wonder where she’s staying. 

“You two are very diligent, you know that?” She made another pointless comment, “I just find it a little funny, you know? A rabbit and a lunarian. Both are equally diligent to their master! Ahahaha!” 

“Being diligent has nothing to do with one’s race. All you need is the motivation to get work done. But someone like you wouldn’t know that, right, Tenshi?” 

“You’re getting used to saying my name, I see,” she grinned. “Aaaaanyway, I thought you would complain about being compared to a rabbit. I’m surprised you didn’t,” she cleared her throat before imitating my voice, “How dare you to compare, I, whose so pure and mighty, to a mere animal?! Are you out of your mind, Hinanawi?!” She flipped a portion of her hair for extra effects. 

I caught Reisen giggling at the celestial’s poor imitation of myself.

I rolled my eyes.

“Reisen has been a good servant to Lady Yagokoro and the princess. Let’s leave it at that.”

“If you say so~.”

“I’m impressed,” Reisen chimed in. “It’s surprising to see the two of you in the same space without trying to kill each other and causing destruction for everyone! Not that I’m complaining or anything. I thought your battles are even more terrifying than the princess and that pyromaniac’s battles!” 

“You can call it a temporary ceasefire,” I suggested.

“Don’t worry, rabbit! We’ll do that again once Yo-chan figures out everything about herself! You’re welcome to supervise and officiate our glorious battle!”

The rabbit gulped, “N-No, thanks!” 

 

In any case, there’s another reason why I volunteered to help Reisen. I wanted to discuss something with her in private. But with the celestial around, I still haven’t had the chance to do so. 

Well, I guess it’ll be fine even if the celestial is around… this issue doesn't relate to her in any way. 

“Reisen, can you still communicate with the rabbits on the moon?” 

She shook her head, “Not anymore. Why do you ask?” 

If that’s the case, then I think she has a right to know.

“When I encountered those rabbits earlier, they told me something disturbing. They said there have been rumors that Lady Chang’e escaped her captivity,” I revealed. “Do you still remember the rabbit Jade? The rabbit Lady Chang’e relied on the most and the captain of her royal guard? Apparently, she has been in the capital spreading those rumors.”

Reisen appeared shocked. So much so that she dropped the scraps she was carrying, wide-eyed and jaws hanging. 

“WHAT?!”

“Calm down. As I said, they’re only rumors. Who knows if they’re true? I didn’t want to acknowledge them at first. However, I can’t completely deny the possibility either. It would’ve been convenient if you can communicate with the moon rabbits so we can assess the extent of these rumors.”

“I-I see… Well, rabbits certainly love their rumors but are there any truth to it this time?” 

“Chang’e?” The celestial pondered, “Hmmmmmmmmm, I’m sure I heard that name somewhere before.” 

“Lady Chang’e… she was my very first master. She’s the master of all moon rabbits, in fact,” Reisen smiled a little as she began to explain. “She had always been very kind to us moon rabbits. She befriended us and protected us when all of the other lunarians just looked down on us and treated us harshly. She did everything she can to help us. Regrettably, those lunarians imprisoned her and they used that as an excuse to treat us even harsher!” 

“She was also one of the Lunar Sages along with Lady Yagokoro. She’s an individual full of mystery and of dubious origins. One day, she just appeared on the moon. However, because she was worshipped as a goddess of the moon, she was 'compatible' with the lunar capital. Thus, she was accepted and became one of us. Anyway, she’s a very unpleasant individual and one must always be cautious around her. I would even admit that she may be a level above Lady Yagokoro when it comes to manipulation. She had also been suspected of serving another master from a heavenly realm in the Middle Kingdom and one theory suggests she only went to the moon to sabotage the lunar capital. That ‘kindness’ she showed to the rabbits… She’s only taking advantage of them to turn them against the lunarians. Not to mention, the recent invasion of the lunar capital was a result of her schemes and manipulations!” 

“HEY! Wait a minute!” Reisen glared at me, clearly unhappy by my bluntness and slights against her former master. “Most of what you said is only speculations! I bet they’re just nonsense made by the lunarians because they’ve never liked her!” 

“Are you hearing yourself? You’re still influenced by her brainwashing after all these years, I see.”

“That’s rich coming from you! What gives you the right to say that considering you have been brainwashed yourself! B-Besides, y-you’re just like a puppet who’s blindly following everything the lunarians tell you!”

“...!”

Her words were a direct shot straight to my heart. 

I froze, unable to respond.

“H-Hey… I-I…” Reisen stammered. “My apologies. I got carried away… I…” 

“It’s fine... You’re not exactly wrong…” 

I figured it would be best to just admit it rather than denying an obvious truth. If I am to ever figure out what to do for myself and reach my best, I can only try to stand strong against the truth. 

“W-Wow… I was just curious as to who she is,” said Tenshi. “I didn’t expect you two to get into a full-blown argument. This Chang’e person is really controversial, huh?” 

“That’s putting it lightly. Haha…” I chuckled slightly. I looked at Reisen and sighed. “I can’t believe we argued over this again.” 

Just like old times. 

“I-Indeed…”

“But anyway, Reisen… my point is…” I gave her a serious look. “I see that you still have respect and admiration for your former master. If she does return, will you follow her? Or will you stay with Lady Yagokoro and the princess?”  

The rabbit was initially caught off guard by my question. She must have never pondered over the possibility of it before. She thought about my question for a while until eventually, she smiled with confidence. 

“There’s no doubt… that I will stay with the princess… no matter what happens.” 

“Heh. That’s a relief.”

I never thought I’d ever say that. Still, I’m glad. If her words hold true, it means I will never have to cut her down. This is preferable. If she goes against Lady Yagokoro, that makes her my enemy as well. 

After being on earth for more than a month, I finally realized I’ve never been fair to you, Reisen. I placed unrealistic expectations on you and made you go through a vicious training. Perhaps, my frustrations with Lady Chang’e was unleashed on the rabbits as well. That makes me no different from the lunarians you probably hate so much. I won't blame you if you never forgive me. Even so, I prefer not to hurt you again. 

“Uhh, Princess Yorihime?”

“O-Oh… It’s nothing,” I forced a smile. “I take it you’re that fond of the princess if you’re willing to stay with her?” 

Her cheeks reddened slightly, “I-I guess you can say that… t-the princess is a bit strange and she has questionable ideas sometimes but she treats me well.” 

“Hm. You should always remain by her side, then.” 

She appears confused by my words. It’s probably because I’m indirectly saying something positive about that princess.

Well, at least you found a place to be in, Reisen. A place to call home. I’m happy for you.


	10. The Lunatic Princess' Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing rumors of the return of a certain someone, Kaguya thinks about events in the past that led to the present.

[Kaguya Houraisan, Mistress of Eientei]

“Aaaaaaaaand that’s all the interesting stuff I heard,” the original Inaba finished her report with a flashy wink. 

“Oh... Thank you, Inaba.”

“You’re welcome, princess~.”

The original Inaba, Tewi Inaba, has given me the usual report. These reports consist of _secrets_ that are being kept from me. We started this arrangement many years ago. I became suspicious of Eirin keeping a lot of secrets from me. Hence, I enlisted the expertise of Inaba to alleviate my ignorance. She tells me anything she learns whether it’s something Eirin is hiding, what Reisen is up to, information on Gensokyo’s residents, the exciting incidents, and even the Outside World.

This time, she informed me of a secret conversation between Reisen and Yorihime. I was told the name of an individual called "Chang'e" came up and the conversation quickly became heated.

“Chang’e… What do you think, Inaba? Do you think she’s back?” 

“Eh, who knows? As they said, it’s just rumors! But it could still be true, you know? Why? Hmm? You look pale. Are you familiar with this Chang’e person, princess?” 

“Yeah. You can say that.”

How many years have passed since I last saw you, Chang’e? Maybe it's because of my distorted sense of time but it feels like it has only been a few years. If you are truly back, I want to find you. I want to bring you to Eientei. We could play with the rabbits again… just like how it used to be. 

Well, of course, it will not be as easy as it sounds. There are going to be plenty of complications. I am certain Eirin and Yorihime will be heavily opposed to that idea. However, I believe it is not impossible for everyone to get along. Besides, Yorihime has only been less hostile towards me recently. Why can she not do the same for Chang’e? There is always room for compromise and forgiveness. 

…

Right… 

* * *

 [1000+ Years Ago]

_I heard someone enter my room._

_It's a woman with an elegantly crafted black hair consisting of hair loops, silver ornaments, and silver pins. She wears an alluring black dress adorned by more silver ornaments. Furthermore, a transparent long black scarf hung around her shoulders, almost floating around her and a silver ribbon was tied around her waist. If there's anything to describe her, she's like the moon shining beautifully amidst the darkness._

_Chang’e greeted me with her usual kind-hearted smile, her purple eyes staring at me with sincerity. “Kaguya, are you sure about this, dear? Once you know of the truth, there is no going back.”_

_I nodded, "Go ahead. I would rather know the truth than continue to be blinded by ignorance. Tell me the truth, Chang’e. Everything.”_

_“As your dear friend, I am only going to do a disservice to you by lying. Therefore, I will only speak of the truth… no matter how cruel it is." She paused for a moment before continuing, “Our world. The moon. It is a mixture of both truth and lies. It is true that the purity of the moon allows us to live a seemingly infinite lifespan. Impurity is what takes life away. It consumes life. It ‘steals’ life from living things, as Eirin and Tsukuyomi would put it. That is why living things on earth do not have a lot of time. Many earthlings do not even see the hundredth year. Impurity ‘steals’ that time away from them. The Sages designed the rules so that impurity is kept away from the moon. However, we are still… vulnerable. Our existence is not guaranteed to last forever. We are dying an extremely slow death.”_

_“W-What? We are… still dying?! Even when we are pure?! W-Why? How?!”_

_She closed her eyes and took a breath before she forced herself to continue, “It’s because we still bear traces of impurity. Impurity has always been with us. It's just contained and regulated by the Sages' rules.”_

_“...!” I gasped, “What do you mean by this?”_

_“Impurity itself did not come from Earth. In fact, Earth was once a pure planet. It was not until its life forms began murdering one other for survival and sport when impurity was unleashed upon the whole planet, spreading it, plaguing everything it touched. Tsukuyomi knew this. That’s why he enlisted the Sages under his command and built another society on the moon to escape the planet’s savagery. The Lunar Capital was meant to be a chance. An opportunity to become a perfect, deathless, thriving society. Rules to keep impurities out of the moon were to be strictly regulated.”_

_“...” I do not know what to say. This… all of this is too much!_

_“Ah, but of course, the system didn’t work to perfection. Do you know why? It’s because, as I said, we still bear the traces of impurity. Impurity is every life’s innate violent and primal nature. Eirin was quite arrogant. She was confident impurity could be contained. That was her fatal mistake. I predict that one day, the impurities contained within us will be fully unleashed and the moon will also become impure just like the earth. The lunarians were supposed to follow the rules to the absolute. But, they have already betrayed that purpose as soon as the first blood was spilled. Heh. Even Eirin has allowed impurity on the moon for the sake of her students. Let’s also not forget how Tsukuyomi had taken the life of another god while at the same time, he looked down on the 'savage earthlings.' Hypocrisy at its finest.”_

 

_I needed a few minutes to gather myself after hearing everyth _ing._ _

_“W… We are impure? Chang’e… be honest... what will happen?”_

_“The Lunar Capital. It's just now starting to fracture. It will eventually start breaking apart. And finally, it will shatter. When that time comes, the capital will be in ruins. And… the end will come.”_

_“Does that mean… I will die? And I will disappear… forever?”_

_“We all will. Everything has a beginning. Everything has an end. All we did was briefly escape that cycle. It will catch up to us one day.”_

_“...”_

_Fear began to overwhelm me. One day, I will still die even if I remain pure. Lies! It's all lies! We have been taught that as long as we remain pure, we're granted a never-ending existence! Nothing is supposed to change! Everything will remain the same as it is! That's what made us better than those lowly earthlings! But all this time... we also have impurities! Eirin lied to me! LIES! LIES! LIES!_

_When I die, what will happen? Is it going to peaceful? Is it going to be painful?_

_Just the thought of it... I don't want it! I don't want to die!_

_“Perhaps, if it makes you feel better..." Chang'e continued, "There is one thing that can make your existence eternal. It's the only thing in this universe that can protect you from death... with absolute certainty. The Hourai Elixir."_

_"The Hourai Elixir?"_

_"It's a fabled legendary medicine. No one knows where to get it. Nor does anyone knows how to create one... except for one person. Eirin."_

_"Eirin..."_

_"Curious... are you?"_

_"..."_

_"You are **very** special, Kaguya," she smiled. "Do you want to know a secret?" She began whispering, "It's possible to create the Hourai Elixir... because of you. You possess its missing ingredient. Eternity. It will take Eirin some convincing and normally, she would never budge, but if it's you..." _

_…_

_“I will not say anything more...”  She began walking away. Then, she stopped,  “Oh. And Kaguya?” A tear fell out of her eye. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Wha... What are you apologizing for? Why are crying, Chang’e?”_

_“You will know when the time comes… my dear friend,” she gave me another sad smile. “Farewell… Kaguya.”_

_Afterward, she left. Why do I have a strange feeling that it will be the last time I'll see her for a long time?_

_Anyway, the Hourai Elixir... I should ask Eirin about it._

* * *

“Princess, are you alright?!”   
“PRINCESS!”

Huh? What is this ruckus all about?

I see Reisen and Inaba in front of me, shaking my shoulders.

I also spot Yorihime standing just outside of my room. Once she saw me move, she gave me a nod of acknowledgment and walked away. 

“Hello, Inaba,” I greeted Reisen. “What happened? Since when were you here?”

“Princess…” she seems to be relieved. “Tewi said you weren’t moving. You… you were just frozen or something like that. We got a bit worried. Even Yorihime-” she turned to where Yorihime was standing until a moment ago, "Eh?! Where did she go?!" 

“Oh. Nevermind that. I was just thinking about something. My apologies. It was not my intent to have worried you all." 

“It’s all right. What were you thinking about anyway? Was it anything important?”

“Hmmmm…”

What excuse should I use? I can’t just reveal Inaba eavesdropped on her conversation with Yorihime on my behalf and that I have been thinking of Chang’e. 

Ah!

“I was thinking about what design I should come up with the parts I collected. I intend for the next Lunar Expo to be grander than ever!” 

“EHHH?! Seriously, that’s all?! Ah! But don’t worry, princess! I’m sure you will come up with something brilliant. The Expo will be another success!”

“You flatter me, Reisen~.”

I held her hand, causing her cheeks to heat up. 

Oh, Reisen. How long will I have you, I wonder? 

I know that one day, you will disappear…

I am going to treasure the remaining time I have with you.

* * *

 

_Underneath the night skies, a group of lunarians and moon rabbits met their end. Bodies and trails of blood sullied the earth’s surface. A gash on the necks. Arrows impaled through the chest, straight to where the heart is located. Some even had the upper portion of their heads missing. The faint glow of various colors mixed with blood suggests the half-missing-heads was a result of high-level magic._

_Amidst it all, the Brain of the Moon stood tall. Her silver hair was stained with blood. Her white robes were stained with blood. Her pale skin was stained with blood. The arrow she held in her hand was coated with blood. Her silver eyes showed no remorse._

_Eirin Yagokoro, the Brain of the Moon, is the culprit. She massacred the lunar emissaries._

_“Princess Kaguya. Consider this compensation for my mistake. I should have never created the Hourai Elixir. I let both my arrogance and curiosity get the better of me. As a consequence of my lack of foresight, or rather, my blatant disregard for the consequences, you received the punishment of exile. Furthermore, I also knew Chang'e has always desired the Elixir. Thus, I suspected she may have been involved with your sudden desire for it. And yet, just to reiterate my disregard for the consequences, I still created it. Nevertheless, shortly after you left, I corrected that mistake. Kishin and I exposed her involvement in this and she was sentenced to eternal imprisonment. Unlike your exile, the lunarians deemed her too dangerous out of their sight. They also decided to 'forgive' your crime, provided you are properly 're-educated' and 'free from the corruption of Chang'e.'"_

_“However, I have been watching you on earth, princess. I am well aware you no longer have the desire to return to the moon. Normally, I would advise you to return but I can see that there's no way I can change your mind. You have enjoyed yourself here on earth quite a bit. I never expected that. The emissaries would have brought you back whether you wanted to or not. Hence, I saw an opportunity to make up for my mistake by granting your desire to stay on earth. Regardless, you are now free to live however you wish, princess. The lunarians’ attention will solely be on me once they learn of my betrayal.”_

_“As for me, I can no longer return to the moon. I will spend the rest of my existence in exile, luring the lunarians away from you so you may live free."_

_Those were the words she said to me. That was her explanation of why she unleashed the impurity within her and stole the lives of those lunarians and rabbits._

_Eirin..._

_As I thought more about it, I wonder... Am I also responsible for their demise? Let’s say, if I never existed, would these lunarians and rabbits still be alive? To take it further, what if I contained my curiosity and never got selfish? What if I never committed the crime of drinking the Elixir? Would they still be alive?_

_I think I am as culpable. They are gone because of me._ _However, that is okay. We will bear these burdens together. And I can only try to live life to the fullest, even if I am an eternal existence._

_I offered her a hand. It surprised her._

_“Come with me. Let us start over from the very beginning. I am afraid, Eirin. There are so many I do not know. I still fear impurity. I fear this world. But if you are on my side, I will fear nothing. Let us go together. Just the two of us. I will show you. I will show you that there is more to life. That there can be so many wonderful things. Come with me, Eirin. Be my Eirin.”_

_Her eyes that were so cold and lacking emotions widened._

_Eirin Yagokoro. The Brain of the Moon. Knowledge Incarnate. My Teacher. Yorihime and Toyhime’s Teacher. The Teacher of Many. The Most Prominent of the Lunar Sages. Tsukuyomi’s Dog. She Who Gives Advice Which Never Fails. One of the Lunar Capital’s Foundation. And so many more._

_She is many but there is something she had always lacked. She has never experienced how wonderful life can be._

_I will show her._

 

_She tossed away her arrow and walked in front of me. She dropped to her knees and groveled before me._

_For all of her brilliance, I think she's quite a massive idiot. She can have anything or do anything she wants but she never desired anything for herself. All she has done is be of service to others. To Tsukuyomi. To the moon. To the other gods. And now, to me._

_I smiled, "You may rise now, Eirin."_

_She accepted my hand and I guided her to stand._

_From now on, your many titles no longer apply to you._

_You are just Kaguya’s Eirin._

_My Eirin._

* * *

 [250 Years Later] 

_“F… farewell… b… beautiful… Kaguya…” The old woman said to me._

_Her eyes closed._

_Like so many others before, she finally died._

_I remember how she was once so cute and beautiful. But as time passed, she grew old, weak, and frail._

_I witnessed her whole life from her conception. Her childhood. Her adolescence. Her adulthood. Her death._

_We shared so many wonderful memories together. We played together. We went on adventures._ _We became friends. We became the best of friends. We became lovers. She refused many suitors because she wanted to be with her "beautiful Kaguya." I even took care of her when she grew old. She was still my friend and lover even when I revealed Eirin and I are pure beings from the moon, which is why we never age. I think I even got Eirin to smile a few times at some point. Genuine smile. Not a condescending smile or a forced emotionless smile but a genuine smile. Or was that from the time with our previous friend or the previous previous friend who were also all dead? Ah, but who cares? She is still dead and they are all dead._

_She even once had an older brother. He was quite charming. He was another man who wanted to take my hand in marriage. It was quite the inconvenience but none of that matters now because he was supposed to die and he did die. Oh, and she still died too. The brother died first but at the end of the day, they both died._

_They also had parents. They were very nice and they invited us to live with them in exchange for doing work. Eirin did all of them, including my portion of the work. It is very unfortunate that those parents died. They died before their children died. And years later, their children also died._

_I wonder, if those parents never existed, would their children still die? Is it the parents’ fault why their own children died? Why give birth to something that will die? I fail to understand._

_“Ha… hahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” I do not know what was so funny but I started laughing. “T-They’re dead! They’re all dead! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVERYONE WE MEET! EVERYONE WE BECOME FRIENDS WITH! T… THEY JUST ALL DIE! HOW STUPID! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_

_“KAGUYA!” Eirin wrapped her arms around me. “Please, calm yourself. Your mind… you’re breaking apart...”_

_I rested my head against her chest, crying my eyes out. I wailed. I let it all out._

_“WHY, EIRIN?! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO DISAPPEAR?!”_

_“Shhhh. Shhhhh. Oh, Kaguya. My selfish and naive princess. You can't have everything you want but it’s alright. I am still here. I will never disappear,” she whispered to me._

_“This… this is what impurities do, h… huh? I… I am sorry. I underestimated it. The lunarians were right. You were right. I was wrong. I am sorry! I am so sorry! I should have gone back to the moon! I should have never drank the Elixir! I… I am sorry for dragging you down this path with me!”_

_“Shhhhhh… It’s alright, princess. I have no regrets. Please, don’t regret your decision, too.”_

_I am tired of everything. Maybe... dying forever would not have been so bad, after all. I still fear it. But at least, it will be a peaceful, eternal sleep._

_“Remember what you told me all those years ago, princess? We’ll just have to start from a new beginning.”_

* * *

 

_“Eirin, where are we?”_

_After walking for hours somewhere in the middle of a bamboo forest, we finally found the exit. I thought there was no end. The forest felt like a maze._

_“Our new beginning,” she said with a proud smile._

_Behind her, she presented a mansion which resembled my home on the moon._

_I was agape, “Huh?”_

_“All this time, we have been wandering from place to place with no place to truly call our own. Home. We relied on the generosity of others. They were pleasant enough to share their homes with us once we gained their trust. However... please, don’t get me wrong, princess, but that… wasn’t quite working. That's why I decided to take matters into my own hands. It’s now time for a change of pace and I present you this, princess,” she presented the mansion again. “I made it for you. If you accept my gift, then this will be our new home.”_

_I'm speechless. I do not know what to say._

_“Eirin… y… you did this? For me?”_

_She nodded and gave me one of her genuine smiles again, “Yes, princess. I want you to rest for a while. Please. Take as much time as you desire. Stay here… never leave…_ **_until your wounds are healed_** _.”_

_“Y-Yes! Of course, I will accept, Eirin! From the very bottom of my heart, thank you!”_

_“Hm. Then, allow me to welcome you. Welcome to Eientei, Kaguya. Your new home.”_

* * *

 

I caressed the hair of the sleeping rabbit on my lap. 

What will happen to me once it’s your turn to disappear, Reisen? 

I wrapped my arms around her sleeping form. She seems to be aware of it and hugged me back. 

"Princess..." She said sweetly. 

"Inaba..."

Just the thought that the time when you will no longer be around will eventually come... it is very terrifying. 

After all this time, I am still afraid.

Have I 'changed' at all?

Eirin has changed. I think providing medicine for everyone is something she genuinely enjoys. It does not surprise me anymore when she does something "the Eirin on the moon would never do." Reisen, too, is different than how she used to be. She even gained many friends in Gensokyo. It makes me envious. Reisen is a happier rabbit. Even Yorihime... slowly but surely, she's changing as well. 

I suppose I understand earth more now than I once did.

I understand impurity… both the good and the bad.

But I am still afraid of it.

Everyone will eventually disappear…

And the only ones who are still going to be around are…

… myself…

… Mokou…

… Eirin…

… and Chang’e…

I can’t stand the thought of it. I am confident Eirin and Chang’e will eventually reconcile but when that time comes, will anyone else even still be around? 

Impurity. It is both beautiful and devastating. It is what steals life away. But it is also what makes life worth so much more. Without impurity, one can live for eternity. But without impurity, the udonge branch's jewels will never bloom and its full beauty will never be realized. Without impurity, Reisen will not be as beautiful as she is today. 

Everything has a beginning. Everything has an end. As it should be. However, I walked this cursed path along with the few others I dragged with me.

The four of us will suffer for eternity. 

And I, the Princess of Eternity, is the one to blame. 


	11. The Lunatic Hunter and The Lunatic Perpetrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes, Kishin continues her hunt for Chang'e. A surprising revelation awaits her.

***  
[Some Weeks Ago]  
[Location: ???]

Sagume Kishin descended on the ground.

She glared at the black-robed figure standing in front of her. The figure has an unruly black hair that stretched all the way to her waist and her face is covered by a traditional white mask resembling a rabbit. 

“You call yourself Black Rabbit these days, huh? That’s a cute name,” Sagume said to the figure. “I went through a lot of trouble finding you. You are as elusive as ever.”

After spending weeks on the hunt for her target, the lunarian goddess has finally found her. 

It took a lot of effort, even for her. Following the leads, reversing her fortunes, investigating various places, and such. It wasn’t until the name “Black Rabbit” came up when she finally made her breakthrough. Then, she followed the mysterious individual’s trails and it led her to where she is now. It seems fortune favored her as she can confirm the identity of her target in spite of the mask hiding the black-haired woman's face.

“Hello Kishin. How long has it been? We’ve never been the closest of friends but I feel nostalgic seeing you and your lovely broken wing.”

“...” Sagume maintained her cool. “Speaking of lovely, that’s quite a lovely mask you’re wearing.”

“Oh, this?” The figure touched her mask. “Heheh. I intend to lay low for now. I’m sorry you don’t get to see my beautiful face. I just can’t risk it. It has only been a few months since I regained my freedom so I’m rather paranoid over the prospect of another imprisonment. I know, I know. We can argue that earth itself is a prison but you get my point.”

“Well, cowardice has always been your forte.”

“You wound me, Kishin. Trust me, there are  _some people_ I'm tempted to play with so I don’t intend on hiding forever. But it would have to wait for now. Unfortunately, duty calls and I have big plans I must see through first."

“Big plans? Just what are you… You know what? Nevermind that. You don’t have to worry about those any longer. I’m sure you know why I’m here, right?” 

“Of course I do. Isn’t it obvious? You are to capture me and bring me back to the moon.”

“I’m glad you’re not misunderstanding anything.” 

“Is there any way I can convince you to let me go? We can come up with something and the lunarians won’t suspect anything."

“No. Duty calls for me, too… Chang’e.”

“How unfortunate. I have nothing against you and I don’t wish to fight you but it seems it can’t be avoided.”

“Indeed. Shall we begin, then?”

 

Sagume took a deep breath. “Orb Sign ‘Disorderly Flock’s Duplex Curse.’”

A barrage of red and white bullet cards and yin yang orbs surrounded Chang’e, threatening to overwhelm her. 

Chang'e remained unbothered and countered. “Moon Sign ‘Crescent Dance.’”

Likewise, a barrage of large crescent-shaped bullets countered Sagume’s spell, cutting them down as they spin. Thus, the opening moves resulted in a stalemate. 

“You know how to use a spell card?” asked Sagume. “I see you’ve already pried inside my head...”

“I’m glad you still remember. I _see everything, Kishin.”_

Sagume took a step back.

 _“I have to be cautious. She has the ability to know everything about an individual, seeing through everything about them. Past memories, emotions, abilities, thoughts, and such. She can see it all. Like the moon that hovers and observes those who trek at night, she sees everyone’s deepest secrets._ _No one can hide from those eyes of hers. Moreover, she has an arsenal of cheap and dirty tricks due to the nature of her abilities. And once she starts making me ‘see’....”_  

As if on cue with the lunarian's thoughts, there are suddenly 8 masked Chang’e.

Of course, the lunarian already knows about this trick. One is real while the rest are only illusions.

_“To go along with her troublesome all-seeing eyes, she’s also the master of illusions. I have to make sure my own eyes don’t betray me. Talk about a very troublesome combination of abilities...”_

All 8 Chang'e began to move simultaneously, circling around her. “Moon Sign ‘Waves of the Lunar Phase!’”

Bullets were fired from all angles coming from the 8 Chang’e that surrounded her. There are a variety of shapes among the bullets including crescent-shaped, full circular disk, half-circular disk, and more representing the different shapes of the moon as seen on earth. 

Since 7 of the Chang’e are only illusions, it also meant that 7 of the incoming bullet waves are illusions. There is only 1 real set of bullet waves. Sagume decided to take advantage of this. She indiscriminately threw bullet cards at the incoming bullets, covering all angles. Using her keen mind for a quick and precise observation, she figured out which wave is the real one by taking notice of whether her own bullets manage to land on the real bullets or phased through the illusory bullets. Once she figured out the location of the real bullet waves, it made avoiding them simple as she only has to focus on dodging those. The rest, the illusory bullets, harmlessly phased through her.

“Impressive,” Chang’e praised. “But how will you handle my next move, I wonder?”

Sagume prepared herself for the next wave of attack. However, it didn’t come. Instead, she sees a black-haired girl with one strand of red, a few strands of white, and a pair of small horns. The girl stands in front of her, staring at her. 

“Amanojaku?” Her eyes widened.

To Sagume, the surroundings changed. She finds herself in a space where there’s no one else around. No Chang’e. No bullets. It’s only her and the amanojaku. Nothing else. It feels as if this space is only meant for the two of them alone. 

She reached out a hand. The amanojaku does the same. Their hands almost touched but the amanojaku pulled back and placed both hands behind her back. 

“Mother? Are you my mother, miss?” the young amanojaku asked, her eyes and voice full of innocence.

“I… I…” Sagume stammered. She was lost for words.

“Ah, that doesn’t matter. It’s alright, it’s alright,” the amanojaku smiled. “Regardless of whether you really are mother or not, you’re here now. So, it’s alright! Everything is alright!” 

The amanojaku slowly begins to approach her.

Sagume can only manage to stand still with a bewildered expression.

Then… everything about the amanojaku changed. The amanojaku’s lips twisted into an intimidating grin. Her eyes were now full of hate and menace. “Just kidding," she said with a dark tone. "I actually hate you. I really hate you!”

The lunarian gasped and just barely managed to jump to the side in time to avoid the black short spear aiming for her heart. Thanks to her quick reaction, it only pierced her on the left shoulder instead.

“Agh!!” 

She grabbed the tail of the short spear and pulled it out, wincing as she felt the searing pain. 

The amanojaku’s form began twisting and reversing into very unnatural positions. The lunarian looks on in horror at the gruesome sight.  

“I hate you.”  
“You abandoned me.”  
“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.”  
“I hope you suffer. I hope you die.”  
“You’re the worst.”

“N-No! S-Stop this!” Sagume pleaded, covering her ears. 

The amanojaku's form gradually shatters into tiny pieces as her body continued twisting and reversing. Eventually, she was no more and disappeared out of existence.

Sagume covered her mouth with a trembling hand. 

_“No, No. It was just an illusion! Just an illusion! I can’t lose it! Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.”_

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” mocking laughter rang out.

The scenery returned to normal and there are about hundreds of Chang’e hovering above her in mid-air. 

“THAT WAS PRICELESS! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE YOU LOSE YOUR COOL BUT THAT WAS BETTER THAN I EXPECTED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Sagume grinds her teeth and clenches her hands into fists, snarling.

“No matter how one is prepared for my illusions, sometimes they just can’t help but fall for it, can’t they? Emotions are so fragile. If you pull the right strings, you can make anyone dance to your tune. But even so, that was still a simple trick. And for you to fall for it… Wow… just wow. You really have some deep-rooted regrets, Kishin. Heheh.”

“SHUT UP!” 

“Make me, Kishin~,” teased Chang’e. “Let’s continue playing, shall we?”

Once again, the surroundings change. This time, a variety of different scenes played before her. 

 

When she still had both of her wings intact, one of them was crippled by an arrow. 

“Broken bird.”

Once upon a time, she turned against her comrades in Izumo and contributed to their defeat.

“Traitor.”

She kneeled before Tsukuyomi as she was accepted into the Lunar Capital. 

“You are inferior and worthless to the amatsukami.”

A what-if scenario if the Lunar Capital was moved to Gensokyo, dooming the rest of the earth. Billions of lives were disintegrated as a result.

“Mass genocider.”

A what-if scenario if Sagume failed to protect the Lunar Capital from Junko and Hecatia. She was crawling on all fours as Junko was harshly dragging the chains attached to her leash.

“Failure.” 

Sagume lied down on a field of white flowers. The amanojaku from earlier showed up and stabbed her in the heart. The flowers slowly turned to red.

 

The last scene, in particular, has gotten into Sagume’s last nerves. “ENOUGH! ENOUGH ALREADY! I had enough of your bullshit, Chang’e!”

She yelled, glaring at the numerous Chang’e. Both the illusory and whichever is the real one. It doesn’t matter. She wanted to destroy all of them.

“‘One-Winged White Heron!”

Numerous light beams impaled the illusory Chang’e. Once again, since they were only hitting the illusions, they just phased through. So, she scanned the entire scene in an attempt to spot the real Chang’e. She eventually noticed one who’s actually making an effort to avoid the light beams.

“There you are. It’s time to hunt you down.”

She locked that Chang'e within her sights and flew at an incredible speed as she expertly dodged her own bullets at the same time. When she was close to Chang’e, she pulled out a dagger and stabbed the criminal in the chest. Then, she grabbed the black-clad woman by the shoulders, spun her, and slammed her back to the ground. Afterward, she dived down to the ground, further increasing her already incredible speed, and landed on the ground by stomping on the dagger she stabbed earlier, further impaling Chang’e. 

It seems the impact of her slam tore half of the mask. Half of her face was revealed by the broken mask. 

“URGHHHHHHH!” Chang’e cried and grimaced from the pain. “You are incredible, Kishin. I… I made you really mad, haven’t I? Heheh, if I didn’t drink the Elixir, I’d be dead.”

Sagume twisted the dagger with her foot, causing Chang’e to scream. “AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! H-Hey, that hurts!”

“Just because you are not allowed to die, that doesn’t mean you can’t feel pain,” she twisted the dagger. 

“AGHHHH! S-Stop!”

“Tell me, how did you escape? There must have been an accomplice. Who are they?!” 

“H-Heheh. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... That’s a secret, Kishin~.”

Sagume twisted the dagger again.

“AGHHHH! C-Cut it out! P-Please! 

“Tell me!” Sagume threatened to stomp on the dagger.

“F-Fine! I-It should be obvious who!” 

“...”

Sagume saw the criminal’s lips curved into a satisfied smile. She feels tempted to twist the dagger again just to wipe that smile off her face but decided to let speak for now. 

“I mean, come on, Kishin. You’re smart and clever. I’m sure you already know who but if you really want to act oblivious... Tell me. Who is the most likely suspect? Who’s the one among us who can move people between the moon and earth most conveniently?” 

“... No, she wouldn’t.”

“Heeeeeey, come on. I know you already have your suspicions. Don’t be in denial. You know she did it. Ironically, it was her lack of faith in you that led us here today. Ahahahahahahahahahahaha. Ahahahahaha-.”

Sagume twisted the dagger.

“AGH! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

“Lack of faith? What do you mean?”

“Do you remember when the revenge mongrel invaded the moon? ‘She,’ the accomplice of my escape, came to see me… because she was beginning to doubt you can save the Capital. She planned for me to be the last resort. If it came down to it, she said she’s going to free me so that I can lure the revenge mongrel out of the moon. Unfortunately for that poor girl, I had other ideas. I told her _the truth_ and planted ‘certain ideas’ within her. After that, it was quite simple to have her within my grasps. When the time came, she sent me down to earth. And well, here we are now~. Heheheh.”

“You…” Sagume stomped on the dagger and twisted it. “What did you tell her?!”

“A-AGHHHH! T-the whole truth… n-not the half-truth they were told b-by… E-Eirin… t-this whole time… she knew…”

As she thought about how to make Chang’e suffer further, she heard something coming from behind her… and fast. 

She managed to step out of the way before an unknown figure can barge into her. 

When she got a clear view of the figure, it was a beautiful woman with long dark-purple hair wearing an elegant dress. And behind her, there are several purple tails with sharp ends. 

“Dear oh dear, Chang’e. How careless of you,” the figure chided. “Has more than a millennia in prison really reduced you to such a sorry state? You have been unsightly, my friend.”

“You have no idea…” the voice of Chang’e trembled. “More than 1000 years, trapped inside white walls… inside a cage… bounded by femtofiber ropes… i-it felt like an eternity… an eternity of nothingness…”

“I guess it will take time for you to reacquaint with everything again,” the figure shrugged before turning to Sagume. “Oh, where are my manners? I believe we haven’t met before. I am Daji, loyal servant of Lady Nuwa.”

Daji pulled the dagger out of Chang’e and helped her up.

“Lady Nuwa…” Sagume repeated the name to herself. She wondered where she heard that name before. 

Daji glared at Sagume and gave her a sinister smile. “Shinto's amatsukami. You bastards are really something else. First, you claimed the moon for yourselves. Second, Tsukuyomi declared himself god and ruler of the moon. Third, you declared yourselves superior to everyone else. And finally, you have disgraced the true and only goddess of the moon,” she stroked the black hair of Chang’e. “What have you done to our precious child? Look at how pitiful she is," she giggled. "The Jade Emperor and my mistress is quite offended by the actions of you 'lunarians.'"

“Who… who are you people?” 

“Don’t worry. You will know who we are… once Chang’e reclaims the moon. We’ll subjugate and enslave your people. And I will have my fun satisfying myself with your screams. Of course…” Daji smirked. “We can start with you.” 

Threatened, Sagume falls back and prepares herself. “Fine. I’ll take on you both.”

“How brave,” Daji grinned in glee, her face almost twisting. “The brave ones have always been my favorite subjects to break.”

“Don’t underestimate her. She can defeat us both if she fights with her full capabilities,” Chang’e warned. 

“Oho?”

Chang’e, seemingly out of her previous ‘insane’ state of mind, looks at Sagume. “And Kishin… I know you won’t forgive me but I’m really sorry about this… It's...”

“... There’s no need for that. We are enemies, after all.” 

"I suppose you are right."

Daji eyed Chang'e in disappointment. "How soft. Don't tell me you're going to falter like you always do."

"No... But I've been thinking lately. Once my 'duty' is complete, will my exile really be over and will I be allowed to live in heaven again? Or... am I still going to be trapped on the moon?"

"The promised reward for your good deed came from the Jade Emperor himself. Do you doubt his words?"

"N-No. Of course not..." Chang'e shook her head. She turned to Sagume. "Anyway, you should have tied me and brought me back to the moon when you had the chance. I guarantee you won't have that chance again."

"We'll see about that."

Daji smiled, "Now this is what I'm talking about."

The one-winged goddess composed herself as she prepares against her two opponents. She's more than ready.

However...

“Unfortunately, it won’t only be the two of them you’ll be fighting against… Lady Kishin,” a familiar voice said from behind her. “I will be fighting you, too.” 

Sagume gasped. She turned her head slightly just enough to get glimpses of the newcomer’s golden strands of hair. "You... you can't be..."

“That’s right. I’m the accomplice. I'm the one who helped Lady Chang'e escape.” 

_“N-No way. This can’t be real. Y-You’ve gotta be joking…”_

She finally faced and glared at the golden-haired girl. "Why? Why, Toyohime?"

"Well, as Lady Chang'e said earlier, it's because I didn't have faith you could save the Lunar Capital. I sought out Lady Chang'e... I discovered everything about myself... one thing led to another... and here we are."

"I get that," Sagume frowned, "But why are you still with Chang'e? Are you betraying the moon, Toyohime? What about Yorihime?"

"Yorihime is fine where she is. There's no need for her to be involved in this. She just needs to move on. As for the moon... well, we were betrayed first, weren't we?"

"Don't tell me... do you seek revenge against the moon?"

"Perhaps? I'll have you know that I'm way above something as petty as revenge, though. But who knows? After learning the whole truth, I might have changed my mind."

"..."

"I just follow my whims, Lady Kishin," Toyohime raised her fan against Sagume. "Well, how long will you last against the three of us, I wonder?"

 _"This is really bad..."_ Sagume scanned the three opponents who surrounded her,  _"Goddess of the moon. A troublesome opponent who's the master of illusions and can read everything about an individual. Daughter of the Dragon God and a student of Lady Yagokoro. She's not only formerly one of the moon's greatest firepower, but she also possesses a keen mind. A fox spirit who calls herself Daji. She's completely unknown to me."_

Against all odds, Sagume still remained composed.  _"Whatever happens... I won't go down easily."_

"Bring it on, then," she accepted the challenge.

She slowly rises in the air, her one wing majestically spreading. There's a certain glow to her...


End file.
